Sacrifice
by Avataria
Summary: Chap 5! What would you do if you had the opportunity to save the people you care about regardless of the danger it posed to yourself? Téa Gardner is about to make the ultimate sacrifice in the name of friendship. Pro-Téa 1.MarikxTéaxYami 2.MarikxTéaxSeto
1. Intentions revealed

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters except for several OC's who will make an appearance in the story.**

Just a few notes:

1. This takes place after Joey and Kaiba's duel. Malik does not take control of Téa mind during this story.

2. For the purposes of this story, I have used the names Ryou/Malik (for the good side) and Bakura/Marik (for the bad one) to make it easier.

3. Téa, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Kaiba refer to Yami as Yugi, since that's what happens in the American version.

4. There are two love triangles, but for now I'll let you guess who they involve.

5. Words in italics refer to thoughts as well as the mind-links between Yami and Yugi.

6. Flashbacks will be indicated by bold lettering.

* * *

Chapter One: Intentions revealed

'_I'm going to be late,'_ Téa Gardner thought.

The warm air surrounded her body, melting the chills that had previously consumed her as she entered the blimp. She had told her friends that she needed a sweater, since it was usually cold on the duelling tower. They had agreed to wait for her there, while she retrieved one. Of all the places the Battle City finals could have been held, it had to be on an abandoned island in the middle of nowhere, where the weather conditions were uncontrollable.

'_Oh well, it could have been worse_,' she thought. At least they weren't using the blimp anymore, remembering what it felt like to be suspended on a moving object at a high altitude. If she had to choose, she would rather stand on a platform that didn't move and that was one thing she was pleased about.

As she neared her room, her left hand grasped her key card, slipping the flimsy piece of plastic into the lock. Once the door was open, she walked inside and proceeded to one of the corners of the room. Locating her bag, she rummaged through its contents, till her fingers grasped thick, woolly material. Pulling it out, she examined it carefully, deciding it was suitable to withstand the cold. The last thing she wanted to do was have to come back, especially since this was the final duel. Putting the warm fabric on, she deposited her bag on the bed and exited the room. Moving at a steady pace, she approached the corridor, her eyes noticing a tall lithe figure resting against the right side of the wall.

He had been watching her for awhile now. Since the first time he saw her, when his weaker half and the dark spirit of the millennium ring Bakura had made an alliance. She had been kind to 'Namu' his weaker half's assumed alias, when they had pretended that 'Ryou' had been hurt during Battle City. There was something about her that had captured his attention the instant he had laid eyes on her. It had been difficult trying to find the right time to approach her, since she was always in the presence of the Pharaoh and those other fools. However, patience was indeed a virtue and now was the time to make his move.

_'What was he doing here?'_ she wondered. He should be at the tower for his duel against Yugi. The manner in which he conducted himself frightened her. Taking a deep breath she said to herself, _'Okay Téa, just walk pass him. There's nothing to be afraid of.'_

It wasn't just her physical beauty that attracted him to her, but also her personality. When his weaker half had endangered her life, by holding a crate over her head, he had admired her strength and courage. It surprised him when she insisted that her friends be saved instead of her. Despite her perilous position, she would have done whatever she could to save her friends and that in turn deserved some admiration – even from the likes of him.

He could understand why the Pharaoh cared about her so much, especially since she was his main source of inspiration and encouragement. The thought of attaining something else that was rare and precious from the Pharaoh besides his puzzle and god cards filled him with intense desire.

His amethyst eyes watched her nervous form, as she slowly moved towards him. He was going to enjoy this.

"Going somewhere my dear?" Marik asked her.

_'Ignore him',_ Téa thought. _'Keep walking.'_ Moving past him, she watched in dismay as he blocked her way.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you," he said, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"I was taught that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," she replied calmly, forcing herself to looking at him directly.

A small smile graced his lips, the girl had an attitude. He liked that.

"I thought you would know better than to talk back to me Téa," he said carefully watching the expression on her face.

Those cerulean blue eyes shuddered in fear, her face contorted in a mask of sorrow, remembering what he had done to friends, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. Marik had sent Mai's mind to the shadow realm and Joey had been knocked unconscious, when he had tried unsuccessfully to defeat Marik in the hopes of releasing Mai's mind. At least Joey had recovered, but Mai was still trapped there. Fully aware of the dangerous predicament she was in; she knew that the same fate could happen to her if she provoked his dark side.

"I just want to get through. Could you please let me pass?" she said quietly averting her gaze.

His body moved closer to hers, towering over her slender form, as his left hand reached out to grasp her chin. Her pale skin felt soft against his fingers, as he firmly turned her face, so that their eyes met. When their faces were inches apart, he said thoughtfully, "You are something special, but you are wasted on the Pharaoh."

* * *

Seto Kaiba paced furiously through the hallway on his way to the next duel between Yugi Motou and Marik Ishtar. He still couldn't believe he had been defeated by Yugi, losing Obelisk the Tormentor to him. Battle City was his tournament. A tournament he had specifically designed so that he would be Battle City champion, allowing him to reclaim his number one ranking. Instead, that little runt had humiliated him yet again. Sure, he had duelled that dog Wheeler claiming third place in the process, but that didn't mean anything to him. He was destined to be the number one duellist in the world and if anyone deserved that title and recognition it was him.

As he approached the entrance of the blimp to the duelling tower, he heard voices which distinctly sounded male and female. Normally he wouldn't care what was going on with those geeks, but something about the female voice made him curious. He silently walked further down the hall, turning a corner to be confronted by an interesting scene.

'_Marik Ishtar and Yugi's little friend - Téa Gardner,'_ he thought curiously.

He could clearly see the uncomfortable expression on the girl's face, as Marik took of her chin, including the words that were spoken.

Deciding that he had better things to do than spy on the two, his feet had already began moving, when something in the back of his mind told him not to leave. There was something wrong with this situation, and although he didn't particularly care about Yugi's friends, for some reason when it came to Marik, his conscience warned him to intervene.

Rather than argue with his newfound sense of morals, he gradually emerged from the corner, his mouth speaking with authority, "Don't you have a duel to prepare for Marik?"

The instant Téa heard those words, her face immediately flooded with relief. It took her a minute to realize whom her saviour was, her mind finding it hard to believe that Kaiba of all people had come to her rescue. Wanting desperately to move away, she focused on her captor, whose fingers still held her chin preventing her from doing so.

"This had nothing to do with you Kaiba," Marik said hotly, his eyes glaring menacingly in the direction the voice had come from.

"That's where you're wrong. I could disqualify you here and now for wasting time, so I suggest you make your way to the duelling tower immediately," Kaiba ordered, unfazed by Marik's hostility.

Marik narrowed his eyes, his face filling with rage at the sudden interruption. Ignoring Kaiba, his attention turned back to Téa, where he ran his fingers across her right cheek, before murmuring, "Another time, another place my dear Téa." Releasing her from his grasp, he swiftly turned and strode down the hallway, fading out of view.

Téa watched as Marik disappeared, her right hand travelling to her right cheek, where she could still feel the coldness of his fingers on her warm skin. _'What did he mean by that?'_ she wondered. There was something chilling about that phrase, her instincts warning her that this was not the last time she would encounter him. _'No, this was not the end, but rather the beginning – but the beginning of what?'_ she thought ominously.

A cold voice suddenly pierced through the air, disrupting her attempt to understand the events that had just occurred, bringing her back to reality.

"Interesting choice of boyfriends, Gardner," Kaiba said.

Her body turned in his direction, to see his staggering form peering at her from beneath his chestnut bangs. Those sapphire eyes bore into hers with intensity, making her feel nervous again. Deciding not let that remark bother her, she replied in an annoyed tone, "He's not my boyfriend and I didn't exactly ask for his attention either, Kaiba. Besides, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't."

Choosing not to waste her time arguing with him, she realized that her friends were waiting for her. Never one to be ungrateful, she said with gratitude, "Well, thanks anyway." She turned away from him and continued toward the duelling tower.

Kaiba's gaze watched her flustered form, as she hurried away. He wasn't sure why he had helped her, but decided that her friends couldn't accuse him of being cold and uncaring. This was his so-called good deed for the day. _'Mokuba must really be rubbing off on me,'_ he thought warily, as he followed her toward the final duel.

* * *

Marik was seething as he took his place at the duelling arena waiting for the Pharaoh to make his entrance. How dare Kaiba interfere with his plans; he would pay dearly!! His mind was swimming with diabolical schemes, before his primary intention made its way to the surface. '_Yes, this is perfect; I can finally take everything away from the Pharaoh,'_ his mouth twisting into a nasty smirk.

At the far end of the platform, Yami made his way into the arena followed closely by his friends. Marik's gaze immediately shifted to the tall brunette who stood beside the Pharaoh and the other three fools who also accompanied them. It wasn't long before Kaiba, his little brother and Ishizu made their arrival, standing on the opposite end of the platform.

'_Ishizu,' _he thought with contempt. He should have sent her to the shadow realm when he had the chance, since the millennium necklace she once wore was no longer a deterrent._ 'Oh well, if all goes according to plan, she will be joining her beloved Pharaoh very soon.'_

After exchanging words with his friends, Yami took his place opposite Marik, determined to fulfil his destiny and save the world from this impending evil that had threatened them for so long.

"The duel between Yugi Motou and Marik Ishtar will now take place. Are the duellists ready?" Roland asked.

"Wait, before we duel, there's something else I want from you Pharaoh," Marik said.

Yami raised his eyebrows at this.

Marik's gaze drifted over to someone behind his nemesis. His mouth curved into a sinister smile.

Yami stood there perplexed. _'What else could he want?'_ he thought. He suddenly noticed Marik staring at something or someone behind him. His head turned in the same direction to see Téa, her eyes locked firmly with Marik's.

"In addition to claiming your millennium puzzle and Egyptian god cards, I want the girl – Téa," Marik announced his gleaming eyes never leaving the girl.

Yami watched as her eyes widened in fear, her body beginning to tremble with both uncertainly and disbelief. Immediately, Tristan, Joey and Duke moved in front of Téa, attempting to protect her.

"Like hell, ya gonna get ya hands on her ya freak," Joey yelled his right fist poised in the air.

"Yeah," Tristan and Duke said in unison, backing Joey up.

"You'll have to get through us first," Tristan declared.

Confronting his nemesis, Yami said "What do you want with her? She has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone Marik!"

"I've had my eye on your little friend for a while now. You have no choice Pharaoh. Besides if you're so confident that you'll defeat me, then you have nothing to lose," Marik replied grinning intensely.

_"Yami, this is what Ishizu was trying to warn us about,"_ Yugi said through the mind link they shared with each other.

**Flashback**

Yugi strolled down the hallway on his way to his room, when Ishizu approached him. As soon as she came into contact with him, her hand reached his, placing something in his grasp. Before he could say anything, she was gone. Opening his hand, he saw a small piece of paper. _'A message?'_ He thought. Slipping the note into his pocket, he decided it would be best to read it in his room.

"_What is it Yugi?"_ Yami asked.

"_I don't know. Ishizu gave me this when she walked past me." _Yugi replied.

"_It must be important, if she didn't say why she gave it to you."_ Yami said.

"_Hmm."_ Yugi carefully opened the message and read it aloud.

"My pharaoh, keep an eye on your friend Téa. She is in danger. I'm sorry, but this is all I can tell you."

"_Téa's in danger!"_ Yami said.

"_That's what the note says. But from what?"_ Yugi asked the spirit.

"_I don't know Yugi. But we better keep a close eye on her. Ishizu must be trying to warn us of something,"_ Yami replied.

**End flashback**

_"We should have known that she was referring to Marik,"_ Yami said.

_"We can't do this. I can't let him take her, if he wins,"_ Yugi said.

_"I know Yugi. Marik is fully aware of the position he has placed us in. We don't have a choice. This was his plan from the beginning. If we don't duel him, the fate of the world is at stake,"_ Yami answered.

* * *

A young boy with long black hair and blue eyes stared worryingly at the scene that was occurring. "Seto, we have to stop this. We can't let him take Téa," Mokuba said. He cared for Téa, remembering the time she helped him escape from the rare hunters.

Kaiba stood there beside his brother, arms folded as he remembered what had happened a few minutes earlier. He had seen the way Marik had been looking at Téa. _'He had this planned from the start,'_ he realised. In response to his brother's comment he replied in a low voice, "There's nothing I can do Mokuba." Yugi doesn't have a choice."

* * *

Ishizu, who was standing beside the Kaiba brothers, was not surprised by the situation that was unfolding, as she had been the first one to notice Marik's infatuation with Téa. His obsession to seize the Pharaoh's power had now become insatiable, escalating into a frenzied thirst for everything that was in the Pharaoh's possession, including Téa. Although she had tried to warn the Pharaoh, she could not tell him that Marik was the one after Téa.

**Flashback**

Ishizu entered the dinning room, her eyes watching Marik carefully. Those amethyst eyes that had once belonged to her brother were focused on the tall brunette, as she sat beside the Pharaoh. The expression was one of anger and resentment. Throughout dinner, Marik's gaze had never left the couple. Once the evening had come to an end, she followed closely behind him into the hallway, where she confronted the dark soul that occupied her brother's body.

"Leave the girl alone," Ishizu warned.

"And why would I listen to you Ishizu?" Marik asked nastily.

"I'm warning you Marik, she has nothing to do with this."

"You have no power over me; your millennium item is useless."

"I will inform the Pharaoh and his friends."

He laughed at her, ''Try it Ishizu, but remember that fool Odion. I know where he is, so if you want to protect him, I suggest you leave yourself out of matters that don't concern you."

Turning abruptly he walked away from her, his cape following endlessly behind him.

**End Flashback**

Regardless of the threat he posed to Odion and herself, she should have directly warned the Pharaoh and his friends. At first, she had spent an endless amount of time keeping vigil over the young girl, till she decided to take the risk and warn the Pharaoh. She had believed that her warning would be enough for them to protect her, but it was too late now. She just had to hope that good was stronger than evil.

* * *

Téa stood there, her mind shocked by what had just happened. She knew that Yugi had to duel Marik - it was his destiny. Despite the apparent danger she was in, she knew what she had to do.

"Yugi," she said with confidence. The tri-coloured hair youth immediately looked at her with sad eyes - eyes that were torn between duty and friendship. "It doesn't matter about me, you have to accept."

"Téa . . . ." Yami said his eyes full of pain. "Are you sure?"

Téa smiled reassuringly. "Yes. I have faith in you and I know you'll win."

Knowing that Téa believed in him, Yami turned toward his nemesis and said "okay Marik, let our duel begin." To himself, he made a sacred vow, _'I promise you Téa, I won't let him get to you.'_

Without looking back Yami said, "Téa, I want you to leave now. You shouldn't have to see this."

The last thing she wanted to do was leave him. That was not an option, in spite of what had just transpired. She was his friend, and as his friend, it was her obligation to support and encourage him in his duels. Still deciding whether or not she should comply with his request, Joey approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder urging her to look at him.

"He's rite Téa, go back to ya room," Joey said.

Duke and Tristan appeared on either side of Joey, both nodding in agreement.

"They're right," Tristan said comfortingly.

"You'll be safe there," Duke said.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Opening them she nodded accordingly. Her body turned away, her legs carrying her toward the exit, before a sharp voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'll be seeing you very soon my dear Téa," Marik said smirking.


	2. Final battle part 1

I felt so bad for making you all wait, that I decided to post the second chapter early. The next two chapters will contain the duel. Bear in mind that the only reason I have done this is because a few things have changed to fit in with the story.

Chapter three and four will follow shortly. But I still need to finish revising them, so I won't finish them until after Nov 10th which is my last exam.

Now with regards to the duel, I found it near impossible to find all the English translations for some of the cards, so I have used a mixture of the English and Japanese names. I don't want people flaming me and telling me that I got the names wrong, because I am aware of the inconsistencies.

I would like to make reference to h t t p:w w w . r a t a n d f o x . n e t / Y u G i O h / 0 0 3 / 1 4 2 . h t m l which is the Yu-gi-oh Episode Guide I got the duel from.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed Chapter One. I was quite surprised to see 22 reviews.

* * *

Chapter Two: Final battle - Part 1

Both adversaries regarded each other purposefully, each understanding in their own way the consequences of the duel. For one, the fate of the world and his true heritage; the other, possessing all that belongs to the Pharaoh. The game of duel monsters had suddenly turned into a dangerous game of life and death; a game neither one was willing to lose.

"Each opponent must now shuffle the other's deck," Roland instructed.

Both duellists advanced toward the middle of the arena, handing over their respective decks, so that the other could determine the order each card would be played in. This act was one of the most significant aspects of the duel and each duellist recognised that this act alone could determine which of them would have the first advantage.

"You had better hope that Ra ends up at the bottom," Marik stated fully aware that his god card was stronger than the two his rival possessed.

"We shall see what destiny has in store Marik," Yami replied focusing on the task at hand. He would not let Marik intimate him this early in the duel.

The decks were exchanged and each opponent made their way back to their respective corners for the remainder of the duel.

"Now that the decks have been shuffled, let the duel begin!" Roland announced.

Marik's amethyst eyes glared for a moment at the audience that had come to witness this final battle. Regarding each face with intense scornfulness, he focused his energy into the crusade that had been rampant since the day of the tomb keeper's initiation, _'Soon infinite power will be mine_. _There is nothing that the Pharaoh can do to stop me.'_

'_This is it. There is much at stake, but I know I am destined to win this duel and save the world and my friends.' _Yami threw his friends a final look, before turning towards his opponent who was grinning madly.

"Now, let the fun begin!" Marik exclaimed. His hands raised high above him, while his purple cape flew behind him like an ominous shadow. As soon as those words were spoken, the sky above them darkened momentarily, before a black-purplish haze advanced, surrounding the immediate area.

"What is this madness?" Yami asked in an agitated voice. The darkness had suddenly spread like a plague, leaving no surface unscathed making escape virtually impossible.

"This is a shadow game after all Pharaoh. Or have you forgotten?"

'_It was almost as if the darkness itself were alive_,' Yami's eyes probed his new surroundings with increasing discomfort. This wasn't the first time he had participated in a shadow game, yet each time the experience became worst than the previous one. The shadow game as it was called, gave off a threatening atmosphere that made him wary of what was to come. '_This shadow game is not what it seems.'_

"Notice anything?" Marik enquired clearly enjoying the troubled expression on Yami's face.

Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, Yami surveyed the darkness determined to figure out Marik's little game. The outline of two figures could be clearly seen, they're identities remained concealed, until the darkness receded like a stage curtain, revealing its latest prisoners.

"Yugi, Malik," he cried out.

Both individuals were suspended beside their counterparts, their arms and legs outstretched and bound by the rings of darkness.

'_This cannot be happening.' _Yami could not tear his eyes away from the figures, noticing immediately that although Yugi appeared conscious, Malik on the other hand was not.

"As you can see both our weaker halves are part of this twisted game. Although you are aware of my demands, there is something else you should know. If I win, both of them, he said gesturing in the air, and your little friend Mai will remain permanent fixtures in the shadow realm. However, if you win, little Yugi and Mai will be released, but Malik unfortunately will remain in the darkness for all eternity."

Focusing on Yugi, Yami said via their mind link, "_The stakes of this duel are too high_. _If I lose, you, Mai and Malik are gone. Then there's Téa. Marik will claim her as well. I can't do this."_

"_Yami, you have to defeat him_," Yugi replied to the spirit. Even though he was worried that Marik would get to Téa, he also trusted his dark side._ "It's your destiny to face Marik and I know you can do this. We have our friends behind us and our deck – with both of them by our side, we can't lose."_

Sighing, he knew that Yugi was right. No matter what the danger, he had to do this. Not just because of his destiny, but because of his friends. This was the day he would fulfil both promises and he would see this to the end. "_Thank you for believing in me, Yugi."_

With his confidence restored this prompted Yami to agree to the terms and conditions of the duel, "Okay Marik, I accept the rules of this shadow duel. Let the final battle begin."

* * *

Clear brown eyes shimmered in frustration at the distressing scene that was now taking place. Not only had this duel become another shadow game, but this time the stakes were higher than ever before. The consequences for all of them if Yugi lost were something he did not want to imagine. Who would have predicted that a simple duel monsters tournament could turn into a fight for survival against the greatest threat the world had ever seen. Remembering his own duel against Marik, Joey realised that he had been fortunate to escape the psycho's wrath. What he had faced was not even remotely close to this. Yugi was caught in a very different position; one where there was no way out.

Despairingly, Joey turned towards his friends, "Oh man, tis duel's gone too far."

Shaking his head at the whole thing, Duke replied, 'Yeah, but Yugi doesn't have a choice. If he doesn't duel Marik, we're all in trouble."

"I wish I could do somethin," Joey sighed. "I hate just standin here, while one of ma best pals is fightin da duel of da century."

"I know how you feel Joey," Duke said.

"What about Téa guys? We can't let that creep get his hands on her. Who knows what he plans to do to her," Tristan declared. The moment Marik had told them what he wanted from Yugi; they had immediately gone into protective mode. Téa was their friend and there was no way they would let someone like Marik get anywhere near her.

"As long as she stays in the blimp, she'll be safe. Yugi's a great duellist, he has what it takes to win," Duke answered.

Joey distinctly recalled what had happened to Mai, during her duel with Marik. The look of horror on her face when her mind was sent to the shadow realm still haunted him even now. He had made a solemn vow to get her back, no matter what the cost and he had failed. The mere memory of the incident was enough to make him clench his fists, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

He may have failed to save one friend, but he would do everything in his power to stop Marik from taking Téa if he won. She was like a sister to him and just as he would protect Serenity, he would protect her as well. "We'll do wat we can to protect her. But Duke's rite, it's all up to Yugi now," his mouth in a solid grim line.

* * *

"Seto, do you think Yugi can win?" Mokuba asked his brother who stood beside him. The boy who stood at roughly four foot in height was a striking comparison to the rest of the group. Despite his youth, he was mature enough to know that this was more than just a game. The only word that could accurately describe this scenario was 'war.' The term seemed rather dramatic for a duel monsters game, but ironically that was exactly what it looked like from his point of view.

At that point Mokuba realised that Seto could have easily been in Yugi's place right now if he hadn't lost the duel. An instant wave of relief washed over him at the fact that his brother was safe and unharmed. Obviously he felt bad for Yugi, but Seto was his brother. He was the only family he had left in the world. There was never a day that went by that he didn't think about what would happen to him if his brother was no longer there to care for him. Ever since that horrible day at the orphanage, they had promised to be there for each other now and in the future.

Glancing briefly at the long black hair atop his little brother's head, Kaiba pondered his answer carefully. It wasn't that he thought his brother was too young to know the truth. On the contrary, the elder Kaiba felt that it was his job to protect Mokuba considering what had occurred in the last half hour.

Turning his glaze towards Yugi, Kaiba knew there was a lot at risk. Marik would certainly have a few tricks up his sleeve. This was one of the reasons why he had decided to review each duel prior to the semi-finals so he could learn his opponents' weakness, as well as familiarise himself with their decks. After spending several days reviewing the tapes, he had formulated his strategies, including a few he planned to use in the final. But they were of no use now. In a way, perhaps losing to Yugi was a blessing in disguise even though he had lost his chance to attain all three Egyptian god cards. Thinking about Mokuba's question, he had no choice but to be honest, "I don't know Mokuba."

"But if he doesn't win, Marik will take Téa," Mokuba said troublingly. The little boy had grown fond of her since the start of the tournament. Since that incident with the rare hunters, he considered her an older sister.

There was nothing he could do about that. This was not his problem, it was Yugi's. The only reason he had helped her earlier was simply because his conscience had told him to. As far as he was concerned, they were not his friends, therefore they were not his problem. Besides one thing he had learned about his rival was that when it came to his friends, nothing would stand in his way to save them.

Trying to reassure his brother, he said flatly, "Yugi knows what he has to do. He has the cards in his deck to take Marik down." '_All he has to do is draw them_,' he added mentally to himself.

"I hope that card you gave Yugi earlier will prove to be useful Kaiba," Ishizu said. Her tall figure stood closely behind the Kaiba brothers, anxiously praying that this battle would favour good instead of evil.

**Flashback**

After winning his duel with Wheeler, Kaiba was heading back toward the blimp, when a figure blocked his path.

"Kaiba, please help Yugi during the final duel," Ishizu requested. She was aware that if anyone could help the Pharaoh, it would be him. From the information she had gathered over the years, she had discovered that not only was Yami the Pharaoh of Egypt, but that Kaiba had been a high status priest. Although there was a rivalry between the two, there had been a time when the priest was once considered a valuable friend and confidante of the Pharaoh.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't, the whole world will be endanger; that includes you and your brother.

"Yugi may believe your Egyptian fairytales but I certainly don't," Kaiba replied darkly before slipping past her.

"They are not fairytales Kaiba and I know that you have personally witnessed events from your past life," Ishizu shouted, knowing that Kaiba could not deny his ancient past.

'_Dammit, I swear that woman can read minds_,' his feet stopping abruptly. It was true that during his duel with Ishizu in the quarterfinals, he had experienced an unusual vision; one that lead him to victory.

"You know what I am talking about Kaiba," Ishizu continued. During their duel, she had seen the bewildered expression on his face. This had confirmed her suspicions that he had witnessed something relating to his past life. That vision was involuntarily responsible for him winning the duel. No matter how hard he tried, this was something he could not forget nor deny and one way or another, he would believe that his destiny was linked to Ancient Egypt.

Not interested in her preaches about the past, he replied with his back to her, "The past is the past Ishizu. All that matters is the future."

"A future you and your brother may not see if Marik wins."

As much as he wanted to ignore her and simply walk away, his legs would not permit him to leave. Although he didn't believe in her tales of magic and ancient sorcery, there was some truth to her incessant ramblings. According to Marik, the god cards and Yugi's puzzle would unlock some sort of ancient power - a power that would allow him to control the world. Despite how ridiculous this sounded, if Marik won and Ishizu's predictions came true, everyone including Mokuba would be put in danger. He didn't particularly care what happened to everyone else, but when it came to his brother, he would do anything and everything in his power to protect him.

Knowing that he would probably regret this later, he turned in the direction where Yugi and his friends were talking a few feet away. Against his better judgement, he approached Yugi with Ishizu following closely behind him.

"Yugi," Kaiba said.

The tri-coloured hair youth looked questioningly at his rival, before a card was thrown in his direction.

"Take this."

Catching the card with ease he examined it, "What is this?"

"If anything can take Marik down, this is the card that will do it."

Yami regarded the card with interest.

"Ya not gonna take it are ya? Kaiba's just tryin to make ya lose. Throw dat card away," Joey advised Yugi.

"It's your choice whether you use it," Kaiba said looking spitefully in Joey's direction.

There were times when he and Kaiba didn't always agree, but his instincts were telling him that Kaiba wasn't trying to purposely sabotage him. Despite their apparent differences, Yami believed that he could trust him. Without hesitation, Yami promptly shuffled the card into his deck.

"Thank you Kaiba," Yami said gratefully. Perhaps now he was truly beginning to understand his connection to the ancient past.

"Hn. This does not mean I'm one of your friends Yugi," Kaiba replied, before leaving the surprised group in absolute silence.

**End Flashback**

A part of him still regretted the decision he had made and that he should have disregarded Ishizu's warnings about impending doom. Then again, the only reason he had allowed himself to be coerced into helping Yugi in the first place, was because of his brother.

Although he would never admit it, Yugi was perhaps the only duellist with the ability to defeat Marik. He certainly had the cards to do it – all he had to do was know how to use them. Except during their conversation, he had not explained the purpose of the card he had given him. If Yugi was truly worthy of the title 'king of games,' he would have no trouble in working out his card's special ability.

Slightly annoyed, he answered, "you should be grateful I helped Yugi."

"I am, but I knew you would eventually see things for what they are Kaiba," Ishizu replied with a small smile.

* * *

Choosing to start first, Marik drew his six cards and inspected them carefully. A card was placed in attack mode, as a monster known as Vampiric Leech (500 ATK) was summoned to the field. Initiating one of its special abilities, he ordered his leech to attack Yami directly.

Bracing himself, Yami took the direct attack, watching as 500 life points were deducted, reducing him to 3500.

"_Ahh_," Yugi screamed. His head moved hysterically from side to side in an attempt to ignore the pain.

"_Yugi_," Yami said turning toward his friend. He watched as part of Yugi dissolved into the darkness. "_Are you alright?" _

Taking a moment to recover, Yugi replied heavily, "_I'm . . . I'm fine Yami."_ The pain had ceased but looking down, he noticed his left foot had now been consumed by the darkness.

"I guess there's something else I should have mentioned. Each time we lose life points, a part of our weaker halves will be lost to the shadows. Not that it matters in any case," Marik explained.

"What kind of sick twisted game are you playing?" Yami replied angrily.

"I warned you this would be a shadow game, except the consequences are much higher. What did you expect?" Marik replied with a smile. '_What the Pharaoh fails to realise is when little Yugi's body is consumed by the shadow realm, that he will no longer exist. So either way, I win.'_

Focusing on the cards in his hand, his fingers moved methodically between each card, before his glaze fell on one card in particular. A cruel smile became evident, his eyes the only evidence that Marik had succeeded in drawing the card he required. _'Perfect, Ra is in my hand, by sending it to the graveyard, I can ensure my victory. Once I have monster reborn I can summon my god.'_

By discarding a card, he activated another of his monster's special abilities. This time the monster shifted into defence mode, followed by one face down card on the field, before his turn ended.

"My move," Yami murmured, drawing his six cards. Examining his hand, he summoned Queen's Knight (1500 ATK) to the field. "Queen's Knight attack his leech." The monster in defence mode was quickly disposed of, giving him some relief at the fact that it could no longer strip away anymore life points. Knowing full well that Marik's life points were still intact, he placed two cards face down on the field, ending his turn.

'_I'm very much aware of you're strategy to summon three monsters, in order to sacrifice them for either Slifer or Obelisk.' _Marik's face contorted into a mask of pure wickedness at the idea that had now presented itself. This was exactly what he needed to help ensure his victory. By teasing and distracting his nemesis, he was more likely to lose his concentration allowing him to gain the upper hand.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Téa again, so we can resume the conversation we had earlier, before we were rudely interrupted," Marik said briefly glaring at Kaiba.

Noticing the direction Marik's eyes had drifted, Yami got the distinct impression there was something he was not aware of. Demanding an explanation, he addressed his rival, "Kaiba, what is he talking about?"

"Marik had her cornered," Kaiba answered bluntly. That was a surprise. He would have thought that Gardner had told them about her little encounter with Marik.

"When was this?" Yami asked not happy with this recent development.

"Just before the duel," Kaiba replied.

"Wat! Why didn't ya tell us?" Joey hollered his hands balling into tight fists.

"She was in trouble and ya . . ."

"Shut it Wheeler," Kaiba yelled before Joey could finish. "Nothing happened, she's fine."

"She's not fine Kaiba. Dat freak, he said pointing to Marik, thinks he's got dibs on her."

"You should be thanking me. Who knows what he would have done to her had I not been there."

"Thank you. "You didn't even tell us he was after her and ya want me to thank you!! Why I oughta . ." Joey marched heatedly towards his intended target, determined to knock some sense into the CEO. He had barely reached him, before his arms were held from behind, preventing him from completing his newfound mission.

"He's not worth it man," Tristan said.

"What's done is done," Duke said.

Struggling against the arms that had now restrained him, Joey uttered, "Ya just wait Kaiba, this ain't over."

"Hn." He was about to leave it at that, before something popped into his mind, "You know what Wheeler; I'm beginning to wonder why she didn't tell you?"

"Just wat are ya tryin to say Kaiba?"

A smirk played on his lips, "I thought you geeks always told each other everything, but looks like Gardner lied to you."

"Téa would never lie to us," Joey yelled.

"Then why didn't she tell you?"

"That's easy Kaiba," Tristan spoke up. "She probably didn't want us to worry about her. That's the sort of person Téa is."

"Yeah Kaiba, so can it."

"I should have known the mutt couldn't come up with an answer by himself, without the rest of you dogs helping him."

"I dare ya to come over here and say dat," Joey had almost freed himself from Duke and Tristan, before they decided to step between him and Kaiba.

"I don't want to waste anymore time with you Wheeler. I could have you thrown off this tower in a matter of seconds, so I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut."

"Leave it Joey," Tristan suggested. Knowing Kaiba he would probably make good on his threat.

"Yeah, don't let him get to you," Duke said.

"Rich boy's gonna get wat's comin to him, one way or da other," Joey muttered in response. This was all a game to Kaiba. He didn't care that two of his best friends were in major trouble. Kaiba had the power to stop the duel, but he didn't. '_Just cos he lost those Egyptian god cards_,' Joey thought to himself. '_The guy was such a sore loser. Duke and Tristan are rite, I can't let dat punk get da best of me. I gotta stay focused for Yugi.'_

* * *

After leaving the duelling tower, Téa trudged warily through the hallways of the blimp to her room. Her mind was still thinking about what had happened only moments earlier. The hairs on the back of her neck rose sharply, her arms wrapping instinctively around herself. The action wasn't because she felt cold, but rather an effort to provide some sort of comfort. Her heart shaped face and delicate features that were usually so vibrant and positive were now clouded in both fear and anxiety.

Her efforts to make sense of this situation proved difficult, the only question on her mind, '_What did he want with her?_'

When she had bumped into Marik, she had assumed that he was just toying with her. She had seen first hand how good he was in that department, but now she was beginning to seriously doubt that notion. The fact that he saw her as some sort of a prize filled her with both dismay and anger. '_This was his way of getting back at Yugi, why else would he do something like that.'_

She knew that from Marik's perspective, the best way to get at Yugi was to hurt the people closest to him – his friends. Joey and Mai had experienced his cruelty first hand and at least Joey had pulled through. But if he wanted to hurt her, he would have done it there and then, but he didn't.

Afterward, she had considered telling Yugi and the others about the encounter, but she didn't want Yugi to be distracted from his upcoming duel. Thinking about his behaviour toward her, she realised that Marik had developed some sort of crush on her. Yet she had done nothing to encourage him, so why would he suddenly be interested in her? None of it made any sense. Her only hope was that Yugi was strong enough to defeat him.

Nearing her own room, her hand touched her pocket, before she decided that she didn't want to be alone. Certainly not at a time like this, when so much was on the line. '_I'll go and see how Mai and Serenity are going.'_ She turned and walked towards a room at the end of the hallway.

The door was slightly ajar, allowing Téa to peer inside. Serenity Wheeler sat beside Mai, her hand firmly grasping the older girl's.

'_So many people have gotten hurt because of Marik and not just in a physical sense,' _recalling Joey's reaction after Mai had collapsed during her duel._ 'If Marik won, more people would suffer.'_

Téa gently knocked on the door, letting it slide open with a gentle thud.

The red haired girl turned in the direction of the noise to acknowledge her sudden visitor.

"Hey Serenity," Téa said with a weak smile.

"Téa," Serenity replied surprised. "I thought you were with Joey and the others watching the duel."

How was she going to explain this to the young girl?

Taking a deep breath she replied, "I was but something happened."

* * *

Drawing his next card, Marik's mouth opened laughter pouring out. "I've just drawn what I need," he exclaimed. However, before his plan could take effect, he summoned Juragedo (1700 ATK) to the field, ordering the monster to destroy Queen's Knight."

'_Ah man, he's gonna summon his god card da same way he did durin our duel',_ Joey thought from the sidelines.

Yami life points dropped once again, this time to 3300. Turning toward Yugi, a part of his arm disappeared.

Yugi gave Yami a slight smile_, 'I'm okay_.'

Placing two cards face down on the field; his turn came to an end. Deciding to further upset the Pharaoh, he continued his tirade, "She really is a beautiful creature, far more than you deserve."

"You will never get your hands on her," Yami yelled as he was about to draw his next card.

"Never say never Pharaoh. From the looks of things, you're no match for me." As soon as Yami drew his next card, Marik activated a trap card called Left Arm Offering, allowing him to add a magic card from his deck to his hand, at the cost of discarding his entire hand.

Do you know which card I have chosen?" Marik asked as he removed the card from his duel disk.

Aware that the card Marik had chosen was Monster Reborn, Yami retaliated with Exchange. "Now we must both choose a card from our respective hands."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, but somewhat unconcerned by the turn of events, Marik walked towards Yami who revealed his cards. Selecting De-Fusion, Marik held out his hand, where Yami choose Monster Reborn.

Using Monster Reborn to bring back his Queen's Knight, he also summoned King's Knight to the field. "When these two monsters are on the field, I can special summon Jack's Knight." Sneaking a peek at Marik, he suspected that his enemy had something planned based on the cool expression plastered on his face. Resolute in his choice, he ended his turn.

"Why didn't Yugi attack?" Tristan asked.

"Cos he thinks Marik set a trap," Joey replied.

"I think I will prolong you're fate a bit longer," Marik announced as he drew his next card, setting it face down on the field. Playing Card of Sanctity, both players were required to draw until they were each holding six cards. "Consider this a gift Pharaoh."

Not sure where this strategy was headed, Yami drew his cards, till he was holding the required number.

Switching Juragedo to defence mode, Marik ended his turn.

Drawing his next card, Yami realized that he now held seven cards in his hand. One of the cards in particular was exactly what he had been waiting for. "With three monsters on the field, you know what this means," Yami said. "I sacrifice them for Slifer the Sky Dragon (6000 ATK)." The field was illuminated in a brilliant display of coloured light before the first god card made its appearance, its body floating in a vicious pose beside its master.

Amusement was clearly marked on Marik's face, even though Yami was the first to successfully summon his god card. "You're monster is nothing. You will see true power soon enough." Activating his magic card Revival of the Dark, he removed one magic card from the graveyard adding it to his hand.

"You know what this means," Marik said holding up Monster Reborn. "Come forth my mighty winged dragon."

'_Oh no! How was he going to defeat that?_' Yami stared at the looming body of the most powerful Egyptian god card, as it appeared on the field. Determined not to let this strategy discourage him, he become aware of another move he could make.

Instead of attacking, he would counterattack. "Have you forgotten about Slifer's second ability Marik? Slifer use your second mouth to destroy his god."

The mouth of Yami's god card opened, a powerful burst of white energy shooting toward the Winged Dragon of Ra. The blast caused the entire field to be bathed in smoke.

Hoping that the attack had worked, Yami was shocked to see the Winged Dragon still present on the field, "What? This can not be." His attack was repelled.

"Ha, did you honestly think that would work. Now you will see infinite power."

Chanting filled the air, the ancient language activating one of Ra's special abilities.

By paying 1000 life points, Marik activated its invincible mode, while his life points dropped to 3000. "Of course Malik will suffer the cost," as part of his arm withered away.

"Welcome God Phoenix."

Its body once again transformed, flames emerging from behind the creature. The newly transformed monster was spectacular in its powerful state.

"God Phoenix destroy Slifer now."

In a blink of an eye, flames exploded towards Slifer, causing Yami to shield his eyes. Waiting anxiously, he was dismayed to find that Slifer was no longer on the field. At the end of Marik's turn, Ra returned to the graveyard.

'"_We've only got one god left_," Yami said to Yugi as the realization of the matter finally dawned on them.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Marik said grinning evilly, his fingers reaching into his cape in order to show them his latest souvenir - the millennium ring he had acquired from Bakura.

"Hey, that's Ryou's," Tristan shouted. The last time he had seen that thing was when he had thrown it off Pegasus' castle during Duellist Kingdom.

"It was, but now it's mine."

Yami was aware that Ryou and dark spirit of the millennium ring Bakura were missing.

"You sent them both to the shadow realm, didn't you?" Yami said.

"Very perceptive Pharaoh. The one known as Bakura and Malik over there actually believed they could win against me. They were wrong and I sent them and your friend Ryou to the shadow realm."

"I will set them all free," Yami replied with resolve.

"They failed to win against me, what makes you think you can do better?" Marik asked.

"I trust in my deck and I have my friends behind me. With that combination by my side, I will prove victorious."

Insane laughter escaped from Marik. "Wise words Pharaoh, but it will take more than that to defeat me and prevent me from claiming what is rightfully mine."

"Good will triumph over evil Marik. When this is over, you will learn that lesson the hard way."

Marik sneered at the comment, unfazed by his threat. '_We shall see who triumphs over whom. Because soon everything that is in your possession will soon become mine and there is nothing you can do can to stop me.'_

* * *

Silence occupied the room, Serenity still stood unable to speak. Her first thought was that something had happened to Joey. It would explain why Téa was here. But those eyes staring back at her told a different story – that this had nothing to do with her brother. Instead, her eyebrows arched in both curiosity and concern at such a vague statement.

Téa felt slightly relieved that she could finally get this burden off her chest. But there was no telling how the younger girl would react. "Marik doesn't just want the puzzle and the god cards, he also wants . . . me."

Serenity eyes blinked for a few seconds, absorbing the words that were spoken, "You? I don't understand."

Starting from the beginning Téa explained, "Earlier, I was on my way to find Yugi and the others when I bumped into Marik. The creep wouldn't let me pass. If Kaiba hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened. The way he looked at me . . . it freaked me out Serenity."

After a brief pause, she continued, "Anyway when Yugi and Marik were about to duel, he told Yugi that if he wins, he not only gets the puzzle and god cards, but he also gets me."

Silence gripped the room again, before the young girl asked, "What does he want with you?"

Shaking her head, Téa replied, "I don't know. Yugi didn't have a choice, he has to duel Marik or the whole world will be endanger."

Standing up Serenity placed her arms comfortingly around Téa, "Don't worry Téa, Yugi will win. He won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Téa said looking towards Mai. The former duellist still hadn't regained consciousness. '_Is this what Marik plans to do to all of her friends?'_

Noticing where Téa's attention was diverted, Serenity squeezed her shoulders, "Everything will work out, you'll see."

"I hope your right Serenity," Téa replied despite the doubt in her mind. '_Because if Yugi doesn't win, we're all doomed_.'

* * *

Here are a few teasers for the next two chapters:

**Chapter Three: Final duel – part 2**

"How does it feel to see you're most treasured possession in the arms of your greatest enemy?" Marik said pulling Téa against him. She recoiled when she felt his right arm wrap around her waist and his left arm drape over her shoulders, the millennium rod held securely in his hand.

**Chapter Four: Aftermath**

It wasn't meant to end this way. If only she had predicted the outcome of this duel. Maybe then she could have saved Téa from such an unfortunate fate. The image of the girl as she selflessly risked her life for another refused to abandon her thoughts. How could this have happened to someone so kind and courageous? An innocent soul had been lost to the darkness. Feeling responsible for the girl's fate, she was ashamed at herself for letting Marik threaten her into keeping quiet.

This story will most likely be about 20 chapters long, but does have the potential to be longer.

Feel free to comment and tell me what you think will happen in the next two chapters. You're opinions and views are greatly appreciated.


	3. Final battle part 2

Now to thank all of you who reviewed my story so far. I meant to do this in chapter two, but I was so busy with exams.

Miryoku – I will reveal the triangles and pairings in chapter four.

Whimsical Lady – I certainly don't plan on leaving this story hanging. It's great to have someone of your talent critiquing my story. I certainly plan to keep the characters in context, because one thing I hate is when authors purposely fixed the characters personalities either because they hate them or to fit with the story.

Demented Insane Spirit – I've read a few of your stories and you are a legend. I love your pro-Anzu stories.

Dreaming White – Don't worry, I plan on writing more chapters.

Fox-Spirit AKA Y.V – Whenever Marik is involved the stakes are always high and in this story you will see Marik's dangerous and vindictive personality.

CWolf2 – Thanks for reviewing all my stories thus far.

White Roses – Thanks.

Starlight Magic – So many people want to know why Marik is interested in Téa. I've given a few clues, but I will explore it further in upcoming chapters.

Sweet Temptations – All is revealed in this chapter.

Tsuzuki2001 – I love your story portraying the love triangle between Yami/Anzu/Seto. But I hope that Seto wins.

Kokuei – What happened to you? Did you get deleted? I did a search for your stories and came up with nothing. Immortal remorse was one of the best Marik/Anzu/Bakura stories I have ever read and it's a shame you're not writing anymore.

Téamatchmaker – It's only going to get more interesting.

Kaz – I keep meaning to read your stories, but I never get around to it. I'll have to remind myself to check them out.

Runwithscissors – I'm glad you like it.

Here4theparty – Certain parts of this story have made me sad too.

Baka Neko Molly-Chan - A deity that is a great honour. I read your bio and I'm interested to know whether those Anzu bashers have contacted you with regards to why they bash Anzu. If they have I'd like to know what excuses they came up with.

The future Mrs Kaiba – Thank you. One thing I try to do is keep the characters in context. So many stories on fanfiction tend to be rubbish or unrealistic in terms of the characters, which is annoying. I not only believe in writing a decent story with a solid plot, but also portraying the characters properly.

Lone Gothic – What can I say? You have been a constant supporter of this story. If it wasn't for you're encouragement, I wouldn't be able to finish my chapters. Thank you.

Kris Bluesummers – It's a shame you're not continuing you're stories. I liked 'At the end,' which I was hoping to see more chapters of.

Luvinanime – 'Dancing with the devil' is one of my favourite stories and that little surprise you pulled with Téa and Mokuba – that was something. But there had better be a happy ending for Téa and Kaiba.

Immortal Breath 57 – That is true. Several world domination and revenge fics tend to focus on Bakura being interested in Téa. I wanted to try something that went beyond that concept. One of the hardest things though is trying to develop an original plot that hasn't been done before and that can be difficult when so many authors have written these types of stories before.

Sequha – With regards to your question, I'm assuming your talking about chapter three not four. It is Téa's point of view in Chapter three, but you'll have to wait and see who it is in chapter four. I thought it was quite obvious.

Annettepy – I know it was mean of me to leave teasers at the end. But I only did it so that you all knew that I had almost finished writing out the chapters.

Pharaohess Duel Queen – I'm quite new to fanfiction and I'm slowly developing my writing technique. One thing I've learned from reading a lot of fics is that it's important to explore the characters thoughts and feelings with regards to certain situations they encounter. I hate it when stories have mostly dialogue with no explanations about the characters or the surrounding environment.

- This will answer your question.

Vaz1201 and Demona – My favourite story of yours is Lustful Butterfly, which you had better continue soon. I'm dying to know more about this ghost who's possessed Anzu.

Ice Rose – Thanks for the review.

Dojomistress Amby Chan - In a way it is slightly AU, but it pretty much sticks closely to the anime at this point. But yes you are right. It will go off into a different pathway, starting now.

Midnight – I'm happy you love the story.

Blah – I agree with you. Some of the best stories out there tend to focus on the anime or on specific details that can be elaborated. That is typically what I look for when choosing a story to read.

Just a reminder - I couldn't find all the English translations for some of the cards, which is why I have used a mixture of English and Japanese names. I don't want people flaming me and telling me that I got the names wrong, because I am aware of the inconsistencies. I have provided a brief description of what each card does, so you don't get confused. When I do find the English names, I will revise the chapters and correct them.

Okay, this is the last part of the duel. Thank goodness!

* * *

Chapter Three: Final battle - Part 2

Neither duellist was prepared to give an inch to the other, showing how close this match was in terms of strategy and perseverance. Both had already lost life points, but that was quickly perceived as an irrelevant factor; since one move could make all the difference. Tension was high in the air, which wasn't helping Yami's frame of mind at all. The sheer pressure of winning for the sake of those around him weighed down on him like a heavy anvil.

So far the duel had progressed the way Yami had anticipated. He knew from the start that this would not be a straight forward duel and that there were more surprises waiting to be sprung. The question was whether or not he could withstand more of Marik's little games.

Then there was Yugi. Already the young boy had endured enough suffering to last a lifetime. The more life points he continued to lose, more of the Yugi's body would be devoured and he wasn't sure how much more of this his host could take. For now, Yami would have to be vigilant, especially when making his moves. If he thought them through wisely, perhaps this would give him the time he needed to figure out a solution to this apparent dilemma.

During his turn, Marik triggered Zombie's Diamond, a trap card that allowed him to remove a magic card from his opponent's graveyard. "You know which card I want Pharaoh." Removing Monster Reborn from its resting place, he stroked it lovingly.

"The card you have just played also allows me to draw a card," Yami informed him. Perhaps this was the break he had been waiting for.

Marik wasn't in the least worried by this, "I am aware of my card's effect. So make your pathetic move."

This was it. He had to believe that his time was now. Briefly shutting his eyes, his left hand lingered above his deck, ready to retrieve the card he knew in his heart was the one he required. '_This is the only chance I have to draw the card I need. It is now or never_. _Please heart of the cards, guide me. Let me draw the card I need.'_

An unusual sensation ran through him. This feeling intensified greatly when he realised immediately which card he needed to draw. His hand that had been in the air hastily drew the card. A jolt of energy seized him, connecting him with the souls of his friends. Without looking at the card, he slotted it in his duel disk, placing it face down on the field.

"Wat da hell is he doin? He didn't even look at that card," Joey yelled in disbelief.

'_It's almost as if he knows what card he's drawn_,' Kaiba watched the calm expression on his rival's face. '_How is this possible?'_

'_The pharaoh is now one with his deck_,' Ishizu mused. '_His deck is where the souls are gathered and he can sense their divine auras.'_

Sniggering loudly Marik came to the conclusion that Yami had given up and that this was merely a desperate move. His efforts were not only useless, but also failed in comparison to his own. "Given up already? How does it feel to lose everything?"

"You haven't won yet."

"Very soon, you're puzzle, god cards and Téa will become mine."

Staying calm and collected, Yami tried his best to ignore such a blatant remark. "Make your move Marik." _'Marik may believe that he has the upper hand, but he is in for a rude awakening.'_

"Very well." Throwing Yami his infamous grin, Marik used Monster Reborn to revive the Winged Dragon. The field was bathed in red, orange and yellow, where the most powerful god monster appeared in an earth shattering climax above its master.

Believing that this was the end, Marik had been saving his monster's ultimate ability for this sole occasion. His body slowly disappeared; the only thing remaining was his left eye. The rest of him had fused with his god card, creating a horrific spectacle. Bit by bit, his life points were transferred to his beast, before sacrificing his other monsters to increase Ra's attack power to 4699. Only one life point was left on his duel disk.

"You are finished Pharaoh. It's a shame; I was looking forward to more of a challenge. But you will have an eternity to wallow in the darkness, contemplating your demise and the loss of not only your power, but Téa as well."

"It isn't over yet Marik."

"Oh but it is Pharaoh. It is the end for you. This is the exact moment I have been waiting for. Now my Winged Dragon, attack him," Marik ordered his god.

"Looks can always been deceiving Marik and now you will understand my strategy regarding this face down card."

The card known as Devil's Sanctuary was revealed, as a monster made of metallic beads appeared on the field. This particular monster was referred to as a Metal Devil Token. As soon as Yami had touched that card he felt Kaiba's soul and that was how he had known which card he had drawn.

Satisfied with Marik's apparent confusion, Yami decided to draw this out some more. "Tell me, what is it that you see?"

Rather than answer the question, Marik had one of his own, "What is this?" The manner in which he answered showed that he was annoyed rather than bothered by the small creature that had materialised. Surely this weak excuse of a monster could do very little damage against his god. However, he could clearly see that the glass eye protruding from the monster had one image reflected on it; that of his left eye.

"Now you are its primary target which means that you will be destroyed by you own monster. You see Marik; this token becomes its attacker's clone which means that its attack points are equal to the opponent's life points. When Ra attacks it's all over."

"This cannot be." He had already declared an attack, preventing him from recalling his monster.

"Yeah, I knew Yugi would pull somethin from his hat," Joey said pumping his fist in the air.

"Marik gonna's lose for sure now," Tristan said happily.

Duke nodded at his friends, "It's about time Marik gets what's coming to him."

As predicted, the Winged Dragon of Ra flew towards the Metal Token, the two monsters colliding, as a ring of smoke engulfed the area. The smoke eventually subsided revealing Marik who stood opposite his rival, unharmed from the attack.

"Nice try Pharaoh, but thanks to the card I took from you earlier (De-fusion), I was able to remove myself just in time." The Winged Dragon let out an angered cry, before disappearing back to the graveyard, signalling the end of his turn. Marik's life points remained intact, accumulating to 4700.

Yami turned toward Yugi, "_I'm sorry but I must pay 1000 life points to keep Devil Metal Token on the field."_

"_It's okay Yami_," Yugi closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the pain as another piece of him dissolved into the shadows.

"You are a fool to believe that such as weak monster can defeat me. Your little plan backfired so what makes you think you can summon a miracle?" Marik asked.

"Watch and learn Marik." The card Multiply which Yami had previously set face down on the field glowed, bathing the Metal Devil Token in white light before two more were created. "You know what this means. With three tokens on the field, I can now sacrifice them for Obelisk."

'_He finally worked it out.' _Kaiba didn't know how Yugi had known what card he had drawn, but was satisfied that his rival had worked out his card's ability.

"Yeah Yuge, wipe da rest of his life points away," Joey yelled happily.

Tristan slapped Duke a high five before joining Joey, "you can do it buddy."

Again the arena became bathed in a strange glow, the last Egyptian god making its presence known. Obelisk's attack strength was at 4000, but Yami played the magic card Axe of Despair increasing its power to 5000, which was more than enough to wipe the rest of Marik's life points. Although his magic card's effect was temporary, this turn was all he needed.

"Looks like the tables have turned Marik. It's all over for you now. You thought that by my hurting my friends you could destroy me. But no matter what happens, my friends are always with me and you will spend the rest of all of eternity in the shadow realm."

"You seem to have forgotten the rules of this duel. Let me remind you. Once my life points hit zero, Malik will disappear forever."

Yami was about to respond, when a shrill voice interrupted. "Pharaoh, please destroy him. It doesn't matter about me. You must stop him."

Yami recognised the voice instantly, "Malik?" He was awake. But from the looks of it, he was barely conscious. The boy that had threatened his friends not so long ago was in very bad shape; even worse then Yugi.

"You know that I'm right." This was the Pharaoh's last chance to finally put an end to his dark side's evil plans for world domination and destruction. During his banishment, Malik had reflected on his past deeds, including his wrong doings against the Pharaoh, his friends, Odion and even Ishizu. He had begun to see that his hatred had been completely misguided and that instead of becoming consumed by his anger; he should have found a way to work through it.

During that time he had carried the burden of becoming a tomb keeper on his own. But the truth was he was never alone. He had his sister Ishizu and more importantly he had Odion. Both of whom had pledged their allegiance and their lives to him. But now it was too late. Because of his selfishness, he had let his dark side get the better of him. It was his fault that the world was in danger. For the first time since Battle City had begun, he felt remorse for what he had done. And now he was ready to accept his fate, if the Pharaoh had no choice but to send him to the shadow realm. This would not only be his punishment but his final judgement. At least this way he would have a free conscience, as well as atone for all of his sins.

Hearing Malik pleas for salvation, Yami knew he was faced with a difficult decision. He didn't want it to come to this, but could he let this opportunity slip by? _"Yugi this may be the only chance we have."_

Yugi stared at him, _"But what about Malik?"_ There had to be another way. Could they sacrifice him? They had made a promise to Ishizu that they would save Malik.

Yami refused to look Yugi directly in the eye; instead his head hang low in shame and regret. Cocking his head in the direction of Ishizu, he said in loud voice, "I hoped that this could be avoided, but it appears it cannot. I don't have a choice anymore. Things have gone too far and it has to stop now."

Ishizu felt numb. She did understand the Pharaoh's position. The situation at this point seemed futile and they could not let Marik win either way. Small tears welled up in her eyes with the knowledge that her brother would be gone forever. She was suddenly filled with fond memories of her young brother, who had at one time been a carefree and happy child. That was until the darkness had consumed his soul, when he had received the tomb keeper's initiation. Since that day, Malik had undergone a drastic change and had become influenced by his darker side.

But now, he had become someone who had finally learned the difference between what was right and what was wrong. His current intentions were honourable beyond recognition and Ishizu could see that he was trying to make amends for his wrongdoings. For that she was proud of him. "Do what you have to do my Pharaoh." It pained her to say those words, but if this was what her brother wanted, then she would not stand in his way.

Marik had been quiet during the conversation between his enemy and his former host. He was aware that he had nothing to protect himself with and that the Pharaoh would use this chance to destroy him. But one thing Marik had learned was to be prepared for anything; and he was certainly prepared for this. He knew that the Pharaoh would consider sending Malik to the shadow realm in order to win this duel. After all, Malik was nothing but a tomb keeper; a mere slave. The Pharaoh didn't care about him. This undoubtedly was proof of that assertion. "You may be willing to sacrifice Malik, but what about little Yugi?"

Yami was completely taken aback by this declaration, "What are you saying?"

"If you attack me, not only will you send me to the shadow realm, but little Yugi will suffer the same fate."

"You're lying." This had to be a bluff. He didn't want to risk losing Malik, but Yugi as well. If he took the risk and attacked Marik, how could he be certain that Marik wouldn't make good on his threat.

"Am I Pharaoh? I will use my millennium rod to ensure that little Yugi is trapped with me and Malik. The choice is yours," Marik retorted with a massive grin.

* * *

For the past half hour, Téa's attention had been firmly fixed at the window, watching the dark clouds hovering ominously above the duelling tower. _'Another shadow game, but something wasn't right.'_ A violent display of thunder bombarded its surface, where the silhouette of a large creature could be seen. She couldn't make out which monster it was, but determined it was an Egyptian god card. 

Since Téa had arrived, Serenity resumed her job of keeping vigil over Mai. But out of the corner of her eye, she had occasionally snuck quick glances in Téa's direction. She had been so quiet since their earlier conversation, when she had explained what had happened before the duel. For some time now, Téa had been glued to the window and hadn't moved since. This worried Serenity. She had spent some time with Téa since Battle City had begun and knew her as a bubbly vivacious teenager. This was so out of character for her. "What's wrong Téa?"

Without shifting from her current position, Téa replied, "it's another shadow game."

"Oh," Serenity murmured, remembering the last time she saw Joey and Marik duelling in similar circumstances. Although her brother had suffered terribly at the hands of Marik, Joey had always been a fighter and fought his way back to her and his friends. Her eyes suddenly became wet at the memory of almost losing her brother.

Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she asked, "Téa . . . what will happen if Marik does win against Yugi?" She wanted an honest answer about what would happen to the rest of them if he did win. This had been on her mind, since they had found out that the final duel would be between Yugi and Marik. She had considered asking Tristan, but she remembered what happened last time at the hospital. That had made her wonder if the same thing would happen if she asked Duke or even Joey. Even if she insisted, they would probably sugar coat it, thinking that she wasn't mature enough to handle the truth. Téa on the other hand wouldn't treat with kid gloves.

Not surprised by the young girl's interest, Téa replied truthfully, "Marik will get everything he wants from Yugi. Then he will try and take over the world." Her voice caught in her throat, when she realised that she had left out one piece of information that was of vital importance.

Getting the feeling that Téa wasn't telling her everything, Serenity urged her to continue, "You can tell me Téa." Although she had a feeling what the answer was, she wanted someone else to confirm it.

"He'll send everyone else to the shadow realm . . . forever." Berating herself for being insensitive, Téa started to apologise, Serenity, "I . . ."

Closing the gap between them, Serenity placed a hand on her shoulder, "its okay Téa, I wanted to know. Thank you for telling me the truth."

Nodding, Téa turned back towards the window, a strange sensation beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was wrong?

Firm in what she was about to do, Téa said, "I have to find out what's happening Serenity."

Worried that Téa was going to do something she shouldn't, Serenity quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, "You can't. They told you to wait here."

"I know, but I can't get rid of this feeling that something's wrong. I have to find out what it is." Téa had made up her mind. Before Serenity could stop her, she rushed out of the room.

"I'm coming Yugi."

* * *

"Why can't this thing go any faster?" Téa said to herself. The elevator continued to climb higher, with each rise, the feeling inside her becoming stronger. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way, but she and Yugi were particularly close friends; closer than Joey and Tristan. And she surmised that it was their bond of friendship that made her spiritually connected to him. Ishizu had spoken of destiny and unity and she knew that her destiny was to help Yugi in any way possible. 

And that time was now.

Finally reaching her destination, she stepped out of the elevator and was confronted by an interesting scene. The entire duelling arena was now bathed in darkness. Unnoticed by her friends, she moved closer. She could clearly make out two unique shapes floating in the dark fog. On closer inspection, she recognised one of them as Malik. The second one had a spiky head of hair, leaving no doubt in her mind as to his identity. _'Yugi.'_ It was definitely her Yugi, not his other side. She had always been aware that Yugi had another side; the one that was locked within the millennium puzzle. That was the side that was fighting to save them all.

"Well, time is of the essence, so make your decision Pharaoh," Marik said impatiently.

'_What on earth is happening here?' _Téa was in a state of confusion. She let out a gasp when she realised that this shadow game was probably similar to the one that Joey had been involved in. That meant that something bad had happened . . . or was happening.

Joey barely heard the sound behind him, having dismissed it as coming from Duke or Tristan. He suddenly noticed a suspicious shadow behind him. His eyes widened when he saw who it belonged to, "Téa wat are ya doin here?"

"I got this weird feeling," Téa responded. Wanting answers, she shook herself from her temporary paralysis. "What's going on?"

"Marik's about to lose the duel so he's threatening to send Yugi to the shadow realm," Duke explained.

Téa was filled with an intense wave of emotion. The intensity was so strong that it left her feeling positively sick to the core. There had to be something she could do. She would not let Yugi suffer. He had always been there to protect her and now it was her turn to do the same for him. Taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do. This was the only chance she had to save Yugi.

Since she had arrived, neither Marik nor the other Yugi had noticed her presence. In a loud voice, she addressed the dark soul that had terrorised her friends, "Marik if you spare Yugi, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him, please."

The girl's sweet voice floated towards him. Marik tilted his head forward, till his eyes locked with hers. His lips curved into a cunning smile, while he pondered her proposition. _'So brave and yet so foolish. __If I can't have the puzzle or the god cards, I can at least take something away from the Pharaoh. _

Yami thought that Téa was safe in the blimp and got the shock of his life when he saw her there making a deal with Marik. He opened his mouth to protest against her decision that would surely put her in danger, "Téa! Stop! You can't do this."

Ignoring Yami to the best of her ability, she kept her glaze steadily on Marik, "Do we have a deal?"

Without hesitation, Marik ordered, "come here." He gestured to the duelling arena, specifically to where he now stood.

Understanding what she was about to do, her eyes looked appreciatively at her friends, remembering all fond memories of them together. She wasn't sure if this would be the last time she would see them again, or what would happen to her once she reached Marik. She wouldn't think about it. The corner of her eyes threatened to spill with oncoming tears but she held them back. There was no turning back, she had made a deal with the devil himself and she would keep her end of the bargain. Calmly, she began to walk toward the enraged psychotic.

Seeing this as a direct violation of Battle City rules, Roland warned, "No one is permitted in the duelling arena, when a duel is taking place."

The warning earned him a wicked glance from Marik, who dangerously twirled the millennium rod in his direction, with the intent of letting him become the shadow realm's latest victim.

Recognition clouded his eyes, remembering what had happened to one of Marik's former opponents. Gulping in fear, Roland backed away; his body suddenly becoming rigid. He struggled with the unseen force, but it was no use. Within minutes, his eyes reduced to lifeless orbs where he remained silent, making no further objections.

Joey couldn't believe this was happening. '_What da hell is Téa thinkin? There's no way she's goin to Marik.' _He moved quickly to her left side, trying to get through to her. "Téa wat do ya think ya doin?"

Duke decided to help Joey out and appeared on Téa's other side, "You can't do this."

Pausing for a moment Téa wanted them to understand the reason for her decision. "If I don't, Yugi will get hurt. Is that what you want?" When they didn't respond, she concluded, "its better this way."

"We're not letting you go," Tristan stated blocking her completely, his hands outstretched at either side. She was trapped now. With the three of them surrounding her there was no way she could get to Marik.

'You don't have a choice," she answered pushing herself pass them, where she proceeded towards the arena where Marik was waiting for her.

Another voice rang out. "Téa! No! Seto, stop her. You have to stop this now," Mokuba begged his brother.

Mokuba was right. This was getting way out of hand. Kaiba was about to intervene when Marik interjected venomously, "Stay out of this Kaiba, or your little brother will get a one way ticket to the shadow realm."

"Don't Kaiba, Mokuba comes first," Téa advised. When she had reached the arena, she climbed onto the platform and finally stood beside Marik. "I'm sorry, but this is the way things have to be," she said to all of them.

Marik immediately pulled Téa against him, grinned gleefully at Yami. "How does it feel to see you're most treasured possession in the arms of your greatest enemy?" Téa recoiled when she felt his right arm wrap around her waist, his left arm draped over her shoulders. The millennium rod that was held securely in his right hand was pointed in Yugi's direction.

"I told you I would be seeing you soon Téa," he said seductively. His hot breath ticked her skin, his tongue licking the side of her neck. The small hairs on her skin rose in response to the sordid action.

"You fiend," Yami said angrily. '_How could he have let this happen?' _Knowing that he couldn't attack Marik either way, Yami did the only thing he could do. "I end my turn." Now that Marik had managed to get his hands on Téa, there was no doubt in his mind that he would use this to his advantage.

Being in close proximity with Marik made Téa feel scared; since he could do anything to her. But her first priority was Yugi. "You have me now, please don't hurt Yugi."

Marik pressed his head against the left side of Téa's face, "Little Yugi will not be harmed. But . . . I do owe you Kaiba, so I think I will send your brother's mind to the shadow realm after all."

Briefly releasing Téa, he raised his millennium rod in the air, determined to punish Kaiba for interfering with his plans. "If you had stayed out of matters that didn't concern you, this would not be happening. Perhaps this will teach you not to meddle in my affairs."

Shocked by what was about to happen to Mokuba, Téa made a dangerous decision. "No," she yelled. Pulling herself away from Marik, she desperately flung her body towards the small body, eager to protect him from his awaiting fate.

Yami saw immediately what Téa was about to do, but was powerless to stop her. "Téa," he screamed.

A burst of white light shot from the rod in the direction of Mokuba, before Téa intercepted the attack, her own body shielding him from harm. Her body felt like it was in suspended animation, pain coursing through her. Then suddenly she was falling, her eyes closing of their own accord. She landed on the cold surface with a sickening thud, her mind disappearing until there was nothing.

"Téa," Joey cried. He was the first one to reach her. Taking her lifeless form in his arms, he begged her to wake up. _'Not again.'_

"Joey . . . oh god," Tristan kneeled beside them, watching Joey as he tried unsuccessfully to revive her.

"She's gone," Duke whispered quietly.

"No . . . she can't be." Joey replied. "Wake up Téa. Please, ya gotta wake up." After several failed attempts, he carefully laid her down. Clenching his fists in absolute grief, he stood up. The only thing on his mind was making Marik pay for hurting his friends.

Tristan saw the look of anger plastered on Joey's face. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was on Joey's mind. Grabbing his arm forcefully, he yanked Joey back down.

"Let go of me, Tristan. I'm gonna teach dat freak a lesson."

"No Joey, Marik will send you there as well," Duke said.

"I don care. He's hurt two of ma friends. Now they're both gone."

Mokuba ran towards them, where he collapsed on the ground beside Téa. He broke into uncontrollable sobs when he saw her condition. Everything had happened so fast. First Marik was going to send him to the shadow realm and then Téa had appeared out of nowhere and saved him. '_Just like when she helped me escape from the rare hunters.'_

"She saved him. She saved Mokuba." Kaiba had barely reacted when Marik held the millennium rod in his brother's direction. He had been ready to save his brother and then Téa had come to his rescue. He was relieved that Mokuba was safe, but horrified that Téa had been the one to sacrifice herself instead. '_Why did she save him?' _

Frozen and unable to move, Ishizu was speechless. Nothing could have prepared them for this.

"Téa," Yugi shouted. He had seen everything and now she was gone. That knowledge alone caused him to pass out.

Yami fell to his knees; tears dripping down his face. "What have I done? I failed you."

A voice echoed towards Yami, bringing with it a faint beacon of hope_. "Believe in yourself Yugi, you have the power to defeat him."_

'_Téa_?' Yami asked questioningly. The voice had sounded like hers. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the words that were spoken. '_I mustn't give up hope. I can do this. I will avenge you Téa. In your name Marik will be stopped.' _He quickly glanced at Yugi, to see if he was alright and was disheartened to see that he was out cold. He was on his own now.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," Marik uttered. '_Stupid girl_.' This was not part of his plan. His intention was never to harm her; at least not in that way. If she had stayed by his side, everything would have gone smoothly. Instead she had chosen the boy's safety over her own. Once he won the duel, he would bring her back. He would not leave her in the shadow realm with the Pharaoh.

Gathering himself to his feet, Yami glared dangerously at Marik, "you will pay for what you've done to her Marik."

Marik cast a quick look at the spot where Téa lay still. "This was a mistake."

"Because of your selfishness, she is in the shadow realm and you will regret the day you ever lay claim to her," Yami exclaimed.

Rage accumulated in his eyes at those words. '_Once I defeat you, I will send you to the shadow realm and release the girl. You will spend an eternity in the darkness suffering with the knowledge that you failed to protect her.' _

"Kaiba, you need to get Téa back to the blimp," Ishizu suggested. This was no place for her in her present state.

"No! You will leave the girl where she is," Marik snapped nastily at Ishizu. When he won the duel, they would try to stop him from claiming her. The girl would not leave his sight, or there would be more consequences.

Kaiba sensed that Marik might try to hurt his brother again and he couldn't take the risk. For now she would have to stay put.

Satisfied that Téa wasn't going anywhere, Marik picked up when Yami had left off. He placed one card face down and his turn ended.

The effect of Yami's magic card had disintegrated, reducing Obelisk's attack strength to 4000. Knowing that he had nothing to lose, Yami ordered Obelisk to attempt a direct attack.

Marik anticipating the move tactfully accepted the attack, his body absorbing the pain associated with Obelisk's fist. His life points dropped to 700. He laughed hysterically, "It hurts. But it's going to hurt you even more." His face down card, Metal Reflect Slime was activated. "You see when my life points dropped; this allowed me to activate this special trap card. Can you guess what it does?"

A blue slime token appeared on the field, its body transforming into an exact clone of Obelisk. The similarity between the two beasts was uncanny, except the slime had a transparent appearance compared to the solid form of Obelisk.

Yami couldn't believe what he was seeing, "That's Obelisk."

"Say hello to my God Slime."

Joey noticed a flaw in Marik's monster. "Wait a minute, dat thin's only got 3000 defence points; Yugi can beat it in one hit." He sat beside Tristan, who was cradling Téa's head in his lap.

"Yugi can still win can't he Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother for reassurance. The only way to get Téa back was for Yugi to win.

'_Something wasn't right here_,' Kaiba thought. '_Marik would not have gone to all this trouble to create this thing if it didn't have a specific purpose_.' "Marik has a plan Mokuba."

Joey growled at Kaiba, "Who's side are ya on anyway Kaiba?"

"Hmph. This isn't about sides, Wheeler. I'm merely outlining Marik's strategy. But that isn't really one of your strong points is it. I guess that's what you get from a third rate duellist."

"I've had enough of dat mouth of yours," Joey yelled shaking his fist at Kaiba.

"Joey, for god sakes man this is not the time to start a brawl. Yugi needs our support," Tristan said.

"He's right dude, don't pay attention to Kaiba," Duke advised.

Joey muttered something incoherent under his breath, before turning back to the duel.

'_I don't know what Marik has planned. But his God Slime can't possibly copy Obelisk's abilities. I'll beat it next turn_.' "I place one card face down and end my turn," Yami said.

Examining his hand, Marik saw that there weren't any cards that could bring Monster Reborn back.** _'_**_Oh well, for now I'll use my God Slime to destroy Obelisk_.' "Here's a card you may be familiar with Pharaoh," Marik said activating Revival Jam.

"Oh no," Yami distinctly remembered that card during his duel against Strings. All of his attacks had been useless.

Using the magic card Polymerisation, Revival Jam and the God Slime were combined to create a monster known as Immortal God Slime. "I will end my turn and let you contemplate your fate, since my fusion monster can't attack until the next turn."

Concentrating on maintaining his defence, Big Shield Gardna was called in defence mode. Motioning toward Obelisk, Yami ordered his god to attack Marik's newly formed God Slime.

Obelisk's fist rose in the air, plummeting towards the blue monster. Blue slime sputtered around the arena, Obelisk's fist making short work of the copycat monster.

'_I've beaten it.' _However his confidence was shattered when the slime regenerated itself. '_No_, _it has the same ability as Revival Jam.' _Bothered by this turn of events, Yami ended his turn.

Marik set one card face down, playing Boganian in defence mode. "As long as this monster remains on the field, you will lose 300 life points per turn. You know what this means."

Straight away Yami glanced at Yugi, feeling helpless to protect him. Drawing, he too placed a card face down before sacrificing Big Shield Gardna to summon his Dark Magician Girl to the field. His first task was to destroy Boganian, to ensure Yugi didn't suffer anymore damage. "Dark Magician girl attack his Boganian."

Hoping that Yami would fall for his trap, Marik activated Defend Slime which blocked his attack. Now all of his monsters were protected.

Yami's life points now stood at a mere 1300.

"Your turn has ended Pharaoh, allowing my Boganian to attack you directly. You will now lose 300 life points."

Yami could do little as the monster hit him directly. His head tilted to the side watching as another part of Yugi dissolved into the darkness. '_There had to be a way to stop him, but how?' _His life points had decreased to 1000.

Marik drew his next card; his eyes gleamed feverishly when he saw its identity. Magic Stone Mining allowed him to discard two cards to the graveyard in exchange for retrieving Monster Reborn. "Get ready Pharaoh, the shadow realm awaits you."

'_What can I do? As long as his Immortal God Slime is on the field, I cannot attack any of his monsters._'

Setting a card face down, Marik summoned Unalatoula in defence mode. "This monster has a very interesting effect. As long as it remains on the field, my life points will increase by 1000 each turn. Now it's your turn."

Yami set two cards face down and played Gazelle the Mystical Beast in defence mode ending his turn.

"Now Boganain take 300 life points from him." Yami's life points went down to 700, while more of Yugi's body disappeared into the shadows.

"The time has arrived Pharaoh." Gaining 1000 life points from Unalatoula, he brought back his Egyptian god card. Paying 1000 life points, it became the God Phoenix. "Attack," Marik commanded.

Smiling slightly, Yami used his face down card Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend. Slifer reappeared on the field beside Obelisk.

Kaibawatched eagerly from the sidelines understanding Yugi's strategy. _'He's using Slifer as a shield and Obelisk as a sword to defeat Ra.'_

It wasn't long before Slifer crashed to the ground. The Winged Dragon returned to the graveyard, but Marik was far from finished. "Ra may have returned to the graveyard, but my turn isn't over yet. I play the magic card Dark Attack which allows me to begin another battle phase and revive my monsters."

The Winged Dragon of Ra re-emerged, ready to carry out his master's instructions. An ancient language was chanted, where Marik intended to fuse with his god.

'_Oh no, not this move again_,' Yami thought frantically.

Combining with Ra, the monster absorbed all of Marik's life points. Only 1 point remained on the field. With 699 attack points his monster appeared weak, but Marik absorbed his remaining monsters increasing its strength to 4899. Since Obelisk's strength was 4000, his god card would easily win the duel. "Once Obelisk is destroyed you will be in the shadow realm and everything that was once yours will soon become mine. Don't worry about Téa; I'll take good care of her.

"It's not over Marik. I activate Soul Taker which means that I can control one of your monsters and use it as a sacrifice," Yami proclaimed.

'_No, he plans on taking Ra while I'm fused with it.' _Marik realised that there was nothing in his hand that could stop this.

"You may think I'm going to take your god, but I want your Immortal God Slime." Obelisk bent down to retrieve the monster, also absorbing its power. Once its strength had increased, Yami ordered his monster to attack. Obelisk's attack strength was now infinite, making it virtually indestructible.

Both monsters loamed over one other, as they both clashed. The arena was bathed in thick smoke, refusing to reveal the god that had won the battle. Slowly, a figure could be seen standing, the only evidence that a major battle had place. The figure was none other than the Winged Dragon as a result of Marik activating Class System.

With the aid of that magic card, Obelisk's attack strength returned to 4000, once Marik declared an attack.

Refusing to give up, Yami used Magic Dimension to sacrifice two of his monsters to escape the attack. The only monster that had been spared was his Dark Magician girl.

'Without your god to protect you Pharaoh, you will lose."

"I not only have my friends behind me, but I also have monsters in my deck that will continue to fight for me till the very end Marik. That is something you will never understand," Yami replied with conviction. Magic dimension had another special effect; he could now summon Dark Magician to the field. He then used the magic card Dusk of All Gods, which could only be activated when there were two magicians side by side on the field. "By removing all the monsters from my hand and deck I can destroy your monster."

* * *

Silently, a figure appeared from the elevator determined to save the one person he had strived to protect since the time he had been born. Despite, the way things had turned out, he harboured no ill feelings towards Malik. All that mattered now was stopping the darkness that had threatened them since the tomb keeper's initiation. That fateful day had sparked the beginning of the end for their family and he had made a sacred vow that he would save his master regardless of the consequences. Stepping forward Odion limped toward the duelling arena, strengthened by his promise and commitment to the family that had taken him in since he had been a small infant. 

Sensing another presence, Ishizu shifted her head, "Odion."

Odion forced himself to concentrate. He knew there was still good inside Malik. All he had to do was remind him of his former self; before the darkness had taken control. "Master Malik," Odion cried out. He was still physically weak, even though his duel against Joey had taken place weeks ago. This caused him to unexpectedly crash to the ground in agony.

Joey saw that he was in trouble and offered to help him. But Ishizu stopped him. "No, he has to do this on his own."

On his feet once more, Odion continued, "Please, Master Malik, you must regain control of your body. Don't let the darkness consume you. Fight it."

Malik, who had slowly regained consciousness, lifted his head when he heard a familiar voice. _'It couldn't be?'_ Opening his eyes, he saw Odion staggering towards him. "Odion!"

"Yes Master Malik it's me."

Marik was not happy to see that Odion had finally woken up. Odion was responsible for controlling him and that was why it had taken years for him to finally seize control of Malik's body. He knew that if he allowed Odion to live, Malik would try to gain control again and he couldn't let that happen. Putting out his millennium rod that had been tucked in his belt, he would put an end to his interference. "Shut up you fool."

A blast of energy hit Odion directly in the chest, sending him backwards. Ignoring the pain, Odion pulled himself to his feet and continued onwards. "Master Malik, you have the power to stop him. I know how much pain there is inside of you, but you mustn't let that resentment and hatred occupy your heart. There is still goodness there."

Malik's face looked away shamefully, "I'm sorry Odion. I failed you and Ishizu."

Ishizu decided to help Odion out. "No you didn't. Please brother listen to us. You can overcome your dark side. You have to try."

Marik was enraged by this family reunion and decided to kill two birds with one stone. "Watch Malik, as I send the rest of your family to the shadow realm."

Something within Malik snapped. Filled with determination, he shouted angrily, "No, I will not let you touch them." Suddenly a dangerous struggle for possession began. Malik tried frantically to regain control of his body, forcing his dark side to relinquish his hold. Fearing that he didn't have much time, Malik did the one thing he could, "Pharaoh, I can't hold him back much longer."

This was the last chance he had left to banish the darkness for good and Malik had provided him with the perfect opportunity. "My monsters attack," Yami ordered.

All his monsters surrounded the Winged Dragon of Ra, using their combined power to bring down the god. Ra became engulfed in a ray of white light, where his body was lifted from the field. The Dark Magician and Magician girl soared above it, their staffs crossed in a unified attack. A magical symbol appeared above them, their magic sealing Ra within the symbol, where it was destroyed.

"Is it over?" Tristan asked.

"No, Marik still has one life point left," Kaiba replied.

The shadow realm revealed a new sacrifice, none other than Marik. Struggling in his new surroundings, he decided to reason with his former host. "You're making a big Malik, you and I can have everything if we work together."

"No. This has to end and there is one way to do it." Malik placed his left hand over his duel deck, "I surrender the duel to you Pharaoh."

The moment Malik surrendered the duel; Marik's soul became consumed by the darkness. "No. You will regret this Malik. This is not the end Pharaoh, I will be back . . ." he screamed. The darkness that had resided within Malik had finally been destroyed, indicating that this death duel had come to an abrupt end.

Waking up from his trance, Roland looked at both opponents recognising what had just occurred. He declared with his had pointed in Yugi's direction, "The winner of Battle City is Yugi Motou."

"Good has finally defeated evil," The millennium puzzle glowed brightly, where Yami disappeared so that Yugi could appear instead. Although he had been unconscious during most of the duel, he had woken up in time to see Yami claim victory. But that wasn't important to him right now. All he could think about was Téa and whether she was okay. Taking a few uncoordinated steps, he crumpled to the ground due to the amount of damage he had sustained. "Téa," was the last thing he spoke.

Joey sprinted toward the platform to help his friend, "Yuge."

* * *

Ishizu breathed in a sign of relief at that the fact that the world had been saved. _'The Pharaoh has done it_. _He had saved us all_. _Finally this dark cloud that has been hanging over us has been removed. Everything can go back to the way it once was, before this madness began.'_

"Sister, Odion," Malik yelled running toward Ishizu.

"Brother, it is good to have you back," Ishizu shouted in joy as they embraced.

Odion watched this joyous occasion, content in the knowledge that his family had been returned to him. He was brought out of his daze at the commotion happening in the background. "Ishizu, Malik, the boy has fainted," Odion exclaimed.

Both brother and sister turned to see Joey and Duke tending to Yugi.

Despite her worries, Ishizu was positive that he would recover.

"Will he be alright?" Malik asked.

"I hope so," Ishizu replied.

"Get a medical team up to the duelling tower immediately," Kaiba ordered on his intercom.

* * *

This is an unintentional cliff hanger. I know that a lot of you were expecting Marik to win, but I will say this - things are far from over. Chapter Four – Aftermath is about 10,000 words long, so I should have it up next week. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Aftermath

This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter.

The future Mrs Kaiba – Yeah, a lot of you were expecting Marik to win, and I had an alternative ending, but this plot line seemed more feasible.

Luvinanime – I figured it would be very characteristic of Téa. I mean we've seen plenty of evidence on the show of her selflessness and I wanted to write a story that clearly emphasised that part of her personality. A lot of fics (mostly bashers) tend to focus on her so called friendship speeches (which is a load of crap) and completely ignore her real personality altogether.

Kagome 21 - You got your wish, Kaiba is in the running. I planned that from the beginning. Even though I happen to be an avid Azureshipper, I'm undecided as to who she ends up with.

Lone Gothic – Don't worry about your Shakespeare, mine is crap. I know you wanted a world domination fic and I felt bad about it. I do have some news for you. You inspired me to write a Yami Marik/Téa/Yami Bakura fic called Caught between Darkness. I'm not sure at this point if it will have world domination, but it may point in that direction. Check my bio to see the summary.

Dark Angel – I know the American version very well, since they repeat past episodes frequently. I know enough of the manga and the Japanese version (for example Kaiba's past differs from the American one) so I can incorporate those elements within my stories. But most of my stories will be based on the American version, since that's what I'm familiar with. I find that Téa is the easiest character for me to write about, simply because I identify with her the most. So her personality and dialogue comes easily. I think the hardest characters would be Seto Kaiba and Yami Marik.

Stephanie Jelly – There is heaps of angst in this story and most of the characters will be feeling particularly upset at this situation. But Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and Kaiba (in a way) take it the worse.

Here 4 the party – Thanks for the review. I wish we did celebrate thanksgiving, but NZ is known for its barbeques rather than its turkey.

Lonewolf Chica - Yes, most people wanted Marik to win and I did consider it. That was one of the reasons why it took me so long to write my chapters. In the end I settled for this ending, simply because I can take the story in a different direction.

Miryoku – I was worried that people wouldn't like the twist, but I was proven wrong.

Kris Bluesummers – Yes, I can see why it would do that. When you think about what Yugi and the gang have gone through with Duellist Kingdom and Noa's virtual world, things are never over. There's always one thing after the other and this chapter is proof of that.

Vaz1201 and Demona – I know you liked Marik. But things are never what they appear to be. That's all I'm going to say. I saw your couples' website and I must say that it rocks.

Dojomistress Amby Chan – That's seems to be the question of the hour. All is revealed in this chapter.

Whimsical Lady - I have corrected that portion of the story. I can see where it would be confusing. I was talking about Marik not Yugi. You like many others were probably expecting Marik to win and one of the reasons why it took me so long to update the story was because I had two endings for the same scenario – one where Yami Marik wins and the other where Yami wins. Now I examined each situation, trying to see which one would work better and the Yami one seemed much more appealing simply because I can play with the story; take it in a different direction and keep it most of the characters in it. Whereas by making Yami Marik win, there was very little I could do around that plotline that hasn't been done before. The duel was one of the hardest parts of the story to write and the only reason I included the whole duel was because several things had changed and it can get pretty confusing when you don't know where the changes fit into the story.

Seguha – Thanks.

Cerulean San – I apologise for taking so long. I was unsatisfied with what I wrote, so I spent the last week changing and revising certain aspects of the story.

Annettepy – That was my intention from the beginning. I wanted the story to stay close to what would happen in the anime; otherwise it becomes too alternative universe (AU). Yes in chapter three, there are several questions that go unanswered, but most of them will be answered in this chapter. It's great to see you pick on up these things.

Téa angel – Don't worry, she's not dead.

Mystic Darkness – Glad you like the story.

* * *

  
Chapter Four - Aftermath

The sky had returned to its former bluish hue, the sun reappearing having been banished by the darkness of the shadow realm. Its translucent rays, warm and wholesome drifted downwards; filtering through the small rounded windows of the blimp. Not a dark cloud remained, indicating that peace had finally been restored.

Eyes that had been closed for what seemed like an eternity opened unexpectedly; as a young woman stirred from an endless slumber. She had the strangest dream she'd been gone for a long time. Wrapped comfortably in soft white linen sheets, she propped herself up using her elbows, the pillows caught between her back and the headboard for support. Still partially asleep, she blinked a few times, her head darting from side to side. Certain she was now fully awake, she realised she was only dressed in her undergarments, her fingers inspecting the material curiously.

Puzzled by her situation, she looked around the room, nothing of which was standing out in her mind. Her head felt strange, like it had been hit by a jackhammer. One of her slender hands made its way to her temple, rubbing the spot feverishly. The feeling wasn't disappearing and she was overcome by a wave of dizziness, causing her to lie back down.

She wanted to get back up again, but didn't have the energy to do so. Yawning loudly, she rolled onto her side and was almost scared out of her wits when a small shadow loomed over her. Gripping the sheets firmly, she moved backwards to gaze into the face of her visitor. It was a young girl of no more than 13 years of age with long auburn hair that ran past her petite shoulders. The most striking of her features were her lovely oval shaped green eyes that stared back at her with an odd expression she could not fathom.

Serenity had left momentarily to retrieve a book from her own room. The waiting and wondering was leaving her somewhat tense and emotional. Then there was Téa, who experienced a premonition of some sort that sent her back toward the duelling tower. That had been a little more than an hour ago and she hadn't seen the girl since. Serenity considered chasing after her, but she had a responsibility to Mai which she couldn't ignore. So she stayed. In order to pass the time, she came up with the idea that she would read to Mai. It was an action she hoped would take her mind off the duel. On her return she found Mai clearly wide awake and confused, shifting nervously in her bed.

"Mai," Serenity stood there frozen, surprised by the sight in front of her.

'_That voice sounded familiar.'_ Concentrating on the soft voice, her mind drew a blank as to whom it belonged to. The manner in which the girl spoke to her, made Mai convinced she knew her. But why couldn't she recall a name.

Carefully watching her bewildered expression, Serenity came to the conclusion that Mai didn't recognise her. "Mai, its Serenity."

'_Serenity, what a nice name.' _The name was familiar to her, but where from? Images revealed themselves to her, where they gradually became clearer, her mind starting to recall past events and faces. Focusing on the faces, names and words flashed near each one, till she understood their meaning. "Joey's sister?" Mai stuttered hesitantly, still in the stage of recollection.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you're awake. Joey is going to be so happy that you're finally awake," Serenity was pleased that Mai remembered her and couldn't wait to tell her brother.

"What . . . what happened?" The only thing she seemed to be aware of was that she'd been asleep and from the looks of things it had been a very long nap. Other than that, nothing else was making any sense.

"You don't remember?" Serenity asked in a worried voice. She wondered if it was possible that although Mai was awake, she had lost some of her memories.

Straight away Mai shook her head, confirming Serenity's theory.

Overly concerned by this reaction, Serenity felt the need to explain the events leading to her present state. "You lost the duel against Marik. He sent your mind to the shadow realm. Yugi must have won his duel because you're back."

'_Shadow realm . . . Yugi, Marik?' _Something resurfaced within the depths of her mind, having been triggered by the mention of those words. She saw herself trapped within a large hourglass, buried from the waist down in sand. The palms of her hands desperately hit the glass, trying to get out of her make shift prison. Sand continued to fall, layer upon layer, eventually preventing her from moving . . . from escaping. She knew that once time ran out, her body would be swallowed completely. Her throat was hoarse and tight, choking back the fear that ran through her. She almost suffocated in that place – the shadow realm. Her breathing was drowned out by the rapid quickening of her own heartbeat, where she placed a quivering hand to her chest in an attempt to settle her nerves.

Not sure what to do, Serenity placed her own hand over Mai's free one, giving her some support. _'Poor Mai.'_

A short time later, Mai squeezed the hand back, signalling she was alright. She felt much better. Most of the other information she absorbed, unlocked a doorway, through which she was exposed to further images and memories. It would take more time, but her memory was being restored.

Continuing to observe her friend's demeanour, Serenity could see she was starting to remember the events leading to her imprisonment in the shadow realm. She would give Mai the time she needed to collect herself, while she went in search of Joey and the others to tell them the good news.

"Mai, I'm going to get Joey. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Dashing out of the room, Serenity raced down the hallway only to be stopped in her tracks when she saw several medical personnel moving with two stretchers. Wondering what was happening, she stood to the side where they rushed passed her. Her eyes widened in horror when she recognised the two figures, before the stretchers disappeared around the corner. Firmly fixated on the direction they had gone, she remained still, her body unable to move. The tense moment was broken, when she felt the presence of someone behind her. 

Spinning around, she came face to face with Duke and Tristan, both of whom regarded her with solemn expressions. Neither said a word, not sure how to tell the girl they both had a crush on for the past few months that the duel had ended tragically. Both could see the tears welling up in her eyes, her cheeks already white and drained of colour.

They continued to watch her, their expressions unchanging; indicating what Serenity already began to fear in her heart. "Please . . . tell me . . . what happened?" she pleaded, her eyes shifting between them.

Tristan spoke first, his voice raw with emotion, "Téa's mind is trapped in the shadow realm and Yugi's in pretty bad shape."

"I don't understand," Serenity shaking her head vigorously.

Taking hold of Serenity's left hand, Duke provided her with an explanation. "Marik was going to send Mokuba there, but when he was about to do it, Téa jumped in front of him . . ."

Normally this act would have annoyed Tristan, but his feelings towards Serenity were subsequently put on hold. "After Yugi beat Marik, he fainted," Tristan said filling in the rest of the details.

"Oh no," Serenity moaned, horrified by their account. Letting go of Duke, she frantically started looking around. "Where's Joey?" She asked hysterically, desperate to find out where her brother was. '_Why wasn't he with Duke or Tristan? Had something happened to him too?'_

"I'm rite here sis," a voice said behind her.

"Joey," Serenity stepped past Duke and Tristan and into the arms of her beloved brother. Burying her face against his chest, his arms wrapped automatically around her slender frame in an effort to console her. She was comforted by the knowledge that the one person she always relied on was safe. That changed when she remembered what she'd seen a few minutes ago.

Joey continued to hold her shattered frame, maintaining his brotherly duty to support and reassure her. Even through many years of separation, he could read his sister better than anyone he knew. She'd been worried about him; just like the last time. Her fingers loosened its grasp on his shirt, Joey believing she had calmed down. However, her grip tightened again, this time her quietness replaced by muffled sobs.

It didn't take a genius to realise that Duke and Tristan had told her. Rubbing her back soothingly, he understood exactly what she was going through. He felt the same way and it was taking a great deal of willpower on his part, not to start balling in front of her. It wasn't that he was afraid to show his emotions. If anything it was far from it. Serenity relied on him for strength and courage which is why he wanted to put on a brave face in front of her. Her needs needed to be taken care of first, before his could be addressed. Something warm and wet slid through the fabric he wore, prompting him to lift her face. Her cheeks which had been pale in colour were now red and puffy; tears flowing from her eyes.

His fingers lightly touched her face, intending to wipe aware the fresh tears that accumulated in her eyes. Satisfied that her crying had ceased, Joey gave her a sympathetic smile, "Don't cry Serenity."

"You don't understand Joey," her eyes glistening with sadness. "I saw Téa and she told me about Marik. "She said that something was wrong and that she had to find out what it was. I tried to stop her . . ."

Hushing her with his fingers, he waited patiently for her to calm down, "It's not ya fault dat Téa has a mind of her own."

Playing with the collar of his shirt, Serenity took several deep breaths, "I should have done something, but I just stood there and now she's hurt."

After hearing her admission, Joey refused to let her take the blame for an incident that wasn't her fault. "Serenity, look at me." Slowly she obliged, till she looked him directly in the eyes. "I don want ya blaming yourself. You didn't know this would happen. We should have don somethin, he said referring to himself, Duke and Tristan; instead we let her put herself on the line."

Duke placed his hand on her shoulder, "He's right Serenity. None of this is your fault."

Tristan had been strangely quiet during the reunion between brother and sister. Yet the instant Joey had mentioned the word 'blame', Tristan felt a searing pain in his stomach. "I'm the one who should have stopped her." He was right there . . . in front of her. All he had to do was grab hold of her and force her back onto the blimp. If he had; she would be here with them right now. "I had my chance and I just let her go."

Mentally scolding himself for being inconsiderate, Joey realised his words had been misinterpreted, but that was his style, always talking before thinking. "Look, we did wat we could. Wat's done is done, dere's no goin back. We just haffta hope dat they'll both pull thru." He directed that statement specifically towards Tristan, who nodded accordingly.

The tears hanging from the corners of Serenity's eyes were quickly brushed away, before relaying the news that brought her here in the first place, "Joey, Mai's awake."

Not sure if he heard her correctly, Joey grabbed her by the shoulders eager to hear her repeat herself, "Wat?"

"Mai's awake. She's okay Joey. That's what I came to tell you."

'_Mai . . . she's back.'_ How long had he waited for her to come back to them? The news brought him some amount joy, but his thoughts kept drifting towards Yugi and Téa. _'Wait a minute, if she's back, maybe Téa's alrite as well.' _

As if reading his mind, Duke suggested, 'Let's see how Yugi and Téa are doing first."

'I'm going to go and stay with Mai," Serenity started making her way back toward Mai's room.

"Ya do dat sis, I'll be there soon," Joey promised.

"Ok," she replied before disappearing.

* * *

The infirmary was a spacious room located in the west wing of the blimp, a room consisting of some of the most expensive medical equipment and personnel most hospitals could only dream of. Kaiba had told them that the medical facilities aboard the blimp were far better than the local hospitals in Domino City. So they knew their friends were in the best of care. For Joey this was a familiar place, having spent some time in one of those beds himself. 

In a solid line, the three of them stood before the beds their friends now occupied. Two doctors, one of them situated at each bed, examined the newly arrived patients.

Yugi appeared exhausted; his body covered by droplets of perspiration, giving his skin a slight sheen. His small chest rose and fell at an even pace, his breaths coming out in slow and steady gasps. In the end, the pressure of the shadow realm and of Téa's sacrifice became too much for him. Téa on the other hand was lifeless; her body hauntingly still. Except for the dark discolouration present on her forehead, her creamy skin was now pale in colour, tendrils of chocolate hair plastered to her face. Her appearance closely resembled that of a porcelain doll.

The waiting process was agonising and not realising it, Joey began to pace uncontrollably back and forth across the room. The doctors were taking their time and to him this was not a good thing.

Tristan couldn't stand the waiting any longer and blurted out, "How are they?"

Both doctors immediately exchanged worrisome looks, before the one attending Yugi spoke first, "Mr Motou is unconscious. He's suffered quite a bit of damage."

"Will he be alright?" Duke asked, sparing a glance in Yugi's direction.

"His condition isn't too serious; he should recover. But he needs plenty of rest."

Joey had since stopped his pacing, asking the question that had been on everyone's minds. "Wat bout Téa?" When he saw her just lying there, he knew his belief that she would be okay had been misguided. But until someone told him otherwise, he refused to give up hope.

The second doctor acknowledged him with a compassionate glance, "I'm sorry, but it appears that she's in a coma. At this time, we're not sure if she'll wake up."

There it was in black and white. Téa Gardner, who was the symbol of support and strength in their group; who stood up for what she believed in; and who always put others before herself – may never come back. That fateful realisation burned its way permanently into the back of Joey's skull.

Aware that there was nothing more they could do, the doctors left the room that was now bathed in total silence.

Tristan retreated to the far wall, his back slumping against it, till he sat with his knees bunched up on the floor. "This can't be happening." It was always one thing after the other; first Duellist Kingdom with Pegasus, Noa's virtual world and now this. Why couldn't they get a break? Instead, their lives were constantly turned upside down by some nut job wanting to take over the world.

Duke ran a hand through his black hair, "You're not the only one who can't believe this."

Joey stood firmly glued to the spot. The same spot he'd been in, when the doctors gave them their diagnoses. With his head bent low, his left floor scraped to and fro across the floor. His friends were unable to see the pure anguish within his eyes, the usually smiling brown orbs now filled with pain and despair. The blond who was normally the joker or goof ball of the group, took it harder than the rest of them.

'_He's just as shaken as the rest of us,'_ Tristan realised. Joey, Yugi and Téa had become extremely close during the tournament; just like he, Duke and Serenity. Straightening, Tristan briefly looked at Duke, before walking towards Joey. This was probably not the best time to ask this, but it had to be said. "How are we going to tell Yugi about Téa?"

"I don know," was the mumbled response. That was the furthest thing from his mind. But Tristan was right. How were they going to tell Yugi that the girl he had a crush on for the past year was lying comatose.

"Go and see Mai," Duke said suddenly, aware that they didn't all have to be here. "Tristan and I will stay here and keep an eye on Yugi and Téa."

So engrossed in his own little world, he completely forgot that Mai was waiting for him. This was what he wished for and now his wish had come true. "Thanks guys," Joey muttered quietly. Once at the door, he cast a look at his bed-ridden friends, before exiting the room.

* * *

Fingers typed quickly on the keyboard, the large computer screen flashing on and off in response to the commands that were being entered. The cockpit was a decent sized room, the only place aboard the aircraft that displayed a spectacular view of the scenery below. Ensuring that everything was in working order, Kaiba announced on the intercom that they would be taking off shortly. 

After escaping from Noa's virtual world, they were caught in a dangerous explosion which left two of the blimps main thrusters severely damaged. Although he commanded his men to repair the damage, their efforts were useless. Due to Wheeler's injuries, a rescue helicopter was notified, bringing with them the equipment necessary to make the repairs.

"Sir, what about detonation? I assumed you wanted to destroy the duelling tower," one of his men asked, recalling the decision that was made earlier.

"Seto, we haven't got time for that. Yugi and Téa are hurt badly," Mokuba begged his brother to forgo his plans, desperate for them to take off. Having received a call from infirmary, the news regarding the status of their passengers had not been encouraging.

Battle City was officially over. There was nothing left but to finish what he set out to do. Destroying the tower was his way of forgetting about the past and moving on with his future. Not to mention that he hadn't even conferred the title of Battle City Champion to Yugi, or the fact that he now held all three Egyptian god cards in his possession. Battle City had several loose ends that needed to be tied up. Until now, none of that mattered, because there were two very seriously injured passengers that required immediate medical assistance, more than what his staff could offer. Mokuba was right; their first priority was to get them to the nearest hospital.

"The destruction of the duelling tower has been postponed until further notice." His own plans regarding the tower's demise would be put on hold. "Don't worry Mokuba," Kaiba assured him.

"Sir, we need to get Mr Motou and Miss Gardner to the nearest hospital," Roland was waiting for Kaiba to give him his orders.

"Set our next course for Domino City," Kaiba instructed, overlooking Roland while he punched in the coordinates for their final destination.

Noises were heard. The engines immediately sprung to life, the thrusters emitting a low rumbling growl, all an indication that the blimp was preparing to take flight. Its huge body moved into position, steadily gaining acceleration, where it ascended into the air. While his men maintained his aircraft's altitude, he cast a final glimpse at the tower that sparked the end of his tournament. Lost in thought, he wondered how things would have turned out, if he'd won against Yugi. _'Perhaps then this could have been avoided.'_

On the contrary to what people thought about him, very few knew the real Seto Kaiba. Of course there were many perceptions circulating around about him, characteristics that often portrayed him as some sort of fiend. There were some that came to mind: his callous and bold personality, his arrogant and self-centred nature, his constant desire to be the best and above all to never let anyone get in his way. Though this gave him an unflattering impression, he was still a human being, even if it didn't seem like it at times.

There was no joy or pleasure on the young man's face at the fact that his rival was lying unconscious. If he were brutally honest with himself, he didn't know what he was feeling. He was a man who prided himself on not letting his emotions get the best of him; that didn't mean he didn't have them. He did, but he had a way of controlling them even in the worst of times. The only person to have ever had the privilege of seeing them was Mokuba. No one would dispute that he disliked Yugi (hate was too a strong word); anyone who'd seen the two together would know that. But at the same time, the two shared a mutual respect. For Kaiba, respect was something that had to be earned; an honour he bestowed only upon those he considered worthy. Yugi was the only person in his book to have gained his respect.

Then there was Téa Gardner. The one he dubbed the 'cheerleader' of the group. That in itself was a large understatement if there ever was one. Cheerleaders were normally perceived as self-absorbed airheads; more interested in their own lives and personalities, than what was happening around them. Téa Gardner was anything but an airhead. She was different; there weren't any other words to describe it. He'd known that the first time he'd met her. And because of her act of selflessness and heroism, his brother had been spared a lifetime in the shadow realm. An odd sensation coursed through him; the very same feeling he experienced when she saved Mokuba from the rare hunters. Compared to the last time, his debt to her extended greatly, though there very little he could do for now.

Standing stiffly at his brother's side, Mokuba reached up to grab his right hand. Without looking down, Kaiba turned his arm, so that Mokuba filled the space, his arm pulling him close. "Everything will be alright Mokuba."

"I hope you're right Seto," Mokuba murmured, resting his head against the cool fabric of his trench coat.

* * *

Sitting restlessly beside Mai with her small hands clasped tightly together, Serenity had been unable to think about little else except Yugi and Téa. Although her brother insisted that no one was to blame for the incident, that didn't make her feel any better. The second Téa walked out that door, she should have stopped her. She believed that her actions were partly responsible for Téa's condition and it was taking much restraint on her part to keep from crying again. 

Looking towards Mai to provide herself a distraction, she noticed how quiet it was between them. They barely talked since Serenity returned, simply because she didn't now where to start; much less what to say to the older girl. The sound of footsteps alerted her to the likelihood that Joey had arrived.

As expected, Joey emerged through the door to be greeted by his sister. Acknowledging her with a slight smile, he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"How are they?" she quietly whispered.

"Not good," Joey admitted, but couldn't go into specifics.

Serenity brushed the bangs that had gotten in the way of her eyes, 'I haven't told Mai about them. I thought maybe you should be the one to tell her."

'Thanks sis,' Joey let her go, watching her slip out of the room.

"Joey," Mai gazed warmly into a face she hadn't seen in a long time. During Serenity's absence, her memories had flooded back to her, although there were a few gaps that needed to be filled.

"Mai, you're finally awake," Joey said, taking the vacant seat beside her.

"Well, hello to you too."

There was complete silence in the room, which was unusual for the two were known for their energetic and dominant personalities. When her memories returned, Mai had been incredibly excited and couldn't wait to tell Serenity. However, she was disappointed when Serenity reappeared, quiet and distracted. There was little verbal communication between them, apart from the few occasional words and sentences.

Now that Joey was here, they could surely have a proper conversation, considering the number of heated arguments and passionate words they exchanged over the past year. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him. Noticing the preoccupied expression on her friend's face, she sensed that something else was on his mind. The Joey Wheeler she knew was an opinionated and straight forward kind of guy, never shy to express his feelings or his appetite. This was so unlike him. She soon realised that this was the same look on his sister's face. '_What on earth is going on?' _Even though her mind was still recovering from the after effects of the shadow realm, she was keen to know the truth. "What's wrong?"

The need to unload this heavy burden bore down on Joey, but with everything Mai went through, it didn't seem fair on her. Nevertheless he needed someone to talk to and Mai was the perfect person for the job. Opening his mouth slightly, he closed it again, not sure where to begin. Too much had happened since she'd been gone. They had plenty of time to catch up properly, so right now he would tell her what happened a few hours earlier. "It's Yugi and Téa. They've been hurt."

"Hurt?" The last time she saw them was the day she lost her duel. From what she remembered, they were fine. Or at least they were.

"It's a long story. The final was between Yuge and Marik. Durin da duel, Marik told Yugi that if he won, he would not only get his puzzle and god cards but Téa too."

"What does he want with Téa?" Mai gasped, clearly taken aback by the statement.

"I don know." None of them understood the real motive behind Marik's request.

"Anyways, while they were duellin, Marik was about to lose, so he threatened to send Yugi to the shadow realm. Téa decided to save Yugi by sacrificin herself for him. Once Téa was wit Marik, he decided he would send Mokuba to the shadow realm, cos Kaiba stopped Marik from doin somethin to Téa earlier. When Marik was bout to do it, Téa saved Mokuba and she got sent dere instead."

Mai raised her hand in the air, "Whoa, slow down Joey. That's a lot of information for a girl to get through."

Suddenly feeling foolish, Joey scratched his head, "Sorry Mai. It's just . . . none of this makes any sense."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. Since Yugi won, everyone that is sent to the shadow realm should be set free, right?" Mai replied logically.

"Dat's how it's suppose to work."

"I'm awake so why isn't Téa?"

"I don know. The doctors said dat she's in a coma and dat she might not wake up."

"Oh Joey, I'm so sorry."

"Yugi was hurt badly. The poor guy fainted. He'll be okay but when he wakes up we have to tell him bout Téa," Joey explained, burying his face in his hands at the prospect of such a daunting task.

Reaching out, Mai placed her hands over Joey's urging him to look at her. Once his hands were free, she interlocked their fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You're not alone in this Joey. You have me, Serenity and everyone else behind you. We'll do this together."

Mai was right; he wouldn't be doing this on his own. But still he could only imagine how Yugi would react to the news.

A tiny light bulb went off in Mai's head, causing her to smile at her own creativity. "Joey! What about that Egyptian woman?" The name was on the tip of her tongue. "What's her name again?"

"Ishizu," Joey answered.

"Yeah, maybe she can give us some answers."

That was good idea. If anyone knew about the shadow realm, it would be Ishizu.

"You're right Mai. But I don know where she is."

"Well what are we waiting here for, let's go find her." Overturning the covers with a single swipe of her hand, Mai arched forward, her legs dangling from the edge of the bed.

"Ah . . . are ya sure ya up to it. I mean you were in the shadow realm and ya might still be feelin . . . ya know weird."

"Stop acting like my mother and find me something to wear," she ordered, a finger pointed in the direction of the closet.

His lips pulled into a slight grin; at the fact that the old Mai was back and ready for action. Obliging her request with a brief nod, he wasted no time in finding her some clothes. He waited outside for her to get dressed. Together they would find Ishizu and hopefully get the answers they were looking for.

* * *

Silence. The sound was haunting; the only form of welcome they received, as they ambled through the door. Followed closely by Malik and Odion, Ishizu regarded this new situation miserably; a far cry from the celebration and joy that was present on her face earlier. With her hands resting beneath her elbows, she stared attentively at the two teenagers lying vulnerable and unprotected in their beds. Like the rest of them, she believed this nightmare was over. How wrong they were. 

It wasn't meant to end this way. If only she had predicted the outcome of this duel. Maybe then she could have saved Téa from such an unfortunate fate. The image of the girl as she selflessly risked her life for another refused to abandon her thoughts. How could this have happened to someone so kind and courageous? An innocent soul had been lost to the darkness. Feeling responsible for the girl's fate, she was ashamed at herself for letting Marik threaten her into keeping quiet.

Before their war of words, she anticipated that Odion would be used against her, if only to ensure that Marik's interest in Téa remained a secret. It didn't matter that Odion wasn't her biological brother; the truth was he was her brother in everyway that counted and it was her obligation to help protect him. Nonetheless to be forced into choosing between her family and the life of a young girl tore her apart. How could anyone make such a life-threatening decision? In desperation she chose Odion, with the sole intention of warning the Pharaoh. Her decision could be perceived as selfish, but it wasn't like she didn't try to warn them of the danger. There were so many things she could've done differently and the one that stood out considerably was admitting that Marik was after Téa. Then she could have arranged for both Téa and Odion to be taken off the island. Her indecision resulted in the loss of an innocent life; something she would never forgive herself for.

Malik shifted uncomfortably beside Ishizu, not sure if he should be here. Although he received no disgusted or angered looks from the others since arriving, he was still consumed by guilt. Ishizu however was having a tough time, coming to terms with the situation. Looking into his sister's grief-stricken face, he tried his best to ease the burden of blame she heavily thrust upon herself, "This not your fault Ishizu. You did not know this would happen."

"If I had told the Pharaoh that Marik was after Téa, maybe they could have gotten her off this island to safety. Because of my thoughtlessness, she is now in the shadow realm with Marik. Whether you believe this or not, I am partly to blame for this situation," Ishizu said repentantly, her dark blue eyes lowering to the ground.

"But none of this makes sense. The Pharaoh has banished my darker side to the shadow realm, so why hasn't Téa regained consciousness?" Malik cast a quick glance in Téa's direction.

"I can offer you no probable explanation my brother," Ishizu finished, her arms folding conclusively.

* * *

Having spent the last half hour searching for Ishizu and the rest of her family, Joey and Mai gave up their pointless search. Being the rational one, Mai suggested that they ask Kaiba for help. With his technology, he'd have no trouble locating her. Joey gave her an odd look, his eyes narrowing in obvious displeasure. With an immediate shake of his blond head, he rejected the idea, refusing to ask 'money bags' for any assistance. Mai inclined her head for a second to indicate she was prepared to argue her case, but lost her nerve, letting the subject drop. She was surprised to see him acting this way, but considering that Kaiba was always a sore subject, she supposed the response was justified. Aware there was little else they could do, they headed back to the infirmary, feeling dejected by the whole thing. 

Nearing the room, they failed to see the unusual number of shadows reflected through the coarse glass. Once in the room, both were stunned to see the object of their search standing a few metres away. Determined to get some answers, Joey wasted no time by cutting to the chase, "We want some answers. Why ain't Téa wakin up?"

Pointing her head towards the person with the distinct accent attached to his voice, Ishizu met his fiery brown eyes; not at all surprised by the question. In fact, she expected one of them to ask her opinion on the matter. "As I said to my brother, I'm not sure. The only explanation I can give you is that Marik must have trapped her with him in the shadow realm."

"But I thought that all the people he trapped there would be free," Tristan was referring to Mai's miraculous recovery.

Aware of these events, Ishizu pondered her response carefully. Evidently, she was no official expert on the shadow realm, her area of expertise being Ancient Egypt or more specifically the Pharaoh. Much of her knowledge on the subject came from the ancient scriptures she'd uncovered over the years. Even with this vast knowledge, there was no logical explanation she could produce to explain this occurrence.

Therefore, her answer was based on a mixture of speculation and fact. "That is how shadow duels usually work, but his dark side must be stronger than I thought."

"Is there anyway we can get her back?" Serenity asked hopefully, her green eyes darting from Téa to Ishizu.

"The only person who could do that is Marik himself."

"So are you telling us that Téa is stuck in the shadow realm forever?" Duke held his breath, dreading what her answer would be.

With a regrettable sigh, Ishizu responded sadly, "I'm afraid so."

* * *

He lay sprawled on the cold platform, his arms and legs spread out in every direction. The wind had picked up, whipping dangerously around his lanky form, the cold air blowing harshly in his face. His body shivered involuntarily, before rolling over, his eyes barely able to open. Groaning loudly, he rubbed his forehead, his eyes squinting so he could adjust to his surroundings. _'Where am I?'_ Pulling himself in an upright position with his legs on the ground, he felt disorientated. He didn't recognise this place at all. Scrambling to his feet, his legs wobbled, finding it difficult to stand. So it was no surprise when he fell to his hands and knees, his face scrunched in confusion at his situation. Taking a few deeps breaths and allowing his body to adjust itself, he moved to his feet, this time feeling much better. Finding himself fully clothed, he inspected the place carefully, realising that this huge diamond shaped area was none other than a duelling arena. 

What he found even more bizarre was that the structure beneath him was actually moving. Above him were thick white clouds surrounded by blue sky, indicating that this was the daytime. _'What's going on?'_ Ryou wondered. '_More importantly what happened?'_ His mind was completely blank, despite his best efforts to come up with a valid explanation. They were reasonable questions that needed to be answered and he wasn't going to find what he was looking for by standing here.

Just a few feet away, was an opening situated on the right, which he assumed was the exit. Walking unsteadily towards it, he said aloud, "I wonder where the others are." Vaguely, he remembered something about a tournament . . . Battle City. It was being run by Kaiba and he knew that Yugi and Joey would be involved in it. _'I'll find them soon enough.'_ Once at the exit, he descended the stairs, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Somewhere inside the millennium ring, a sinister voice could be heard having been united with his possession. Since losing to Marik, Bakura sealed apart of himself within the millennium puzzle, his only link to the outside world. Through the puzzle, he was completely aware of what was happening during the duel between the Pharaoh and Marik. 

'_That idiot Marik lost his duel against the Pharaoh. That means that I will soon be free of this retched item, once my light and the ring are finally reunited.'_

There were a few interesting developments since he'd been banished. Marik was not only solely interested in attaining ultimate power, but he had his sight set on the Pharaoh's little friend, Téa Gardner.

'_What on earth could Marik possibly want with her?'_ The girl was physically attractive to say the least, but besides that what possible use could she have. He immediately answered his own question, causing him to smirk insanely. _'Yes, who wouldn't be interested in that.'_

Yet Marik's behaviour towards the girl puzzled him. The way he addressed her seemed totally out of character. It was almost as if his interest in the girl was more than just using her as a means to an end. The idea intrigued him somewhat; especially since she was certainly the perfect way of destroying the Pharaoh. Since Marik's plan had faltered, this allowed him to perhaps finish what was started.

'_It was such a shame.'_ While residing in the puzzle, he felt and heard the Pharaoh's grief, when Marik inadvertently sent her to the shadow realm. The girl was always trying to help her friends and look where it got her. But none of it mattered in any case. He was now free to continue his quest for the millennium items and with Marik gone that task could be more easily accomplished.

'_Watch out Pharaoh, you may have believed that Marik was your greatest enemy, but I'm the one you must be wary of.'_

_

* * *

_

The journey lasted a mere three hours, before the call was made to all passengers that the blimp would be arriving in Domino City. Their landing was relatively smooth and once the doors opened, several paramedics were standing by to transport the injured passengers. Once they were loaded in the ambulance, the siren blurred loudly, beginning its route to Domino City Hospital.

The rest of the gang huddled together, watching the ambulance depart.

"Well guys, what are we waiting here for? Let's go," Mai said, leading the way to the parking lot.

"Ah, hate to break it to ya Mai, but in case ya forgot, we don have a car," Joey called after her.

"Honestly Joey," Mai waved the keys in his face.

"Oh yeah," Joey said sheepishly. "Maybe you should let me drive."

"I'm fine," she said dismissing his worry with a wave of her hand. "Besides, it's my car."

"Sure thin," Joey agreed not wanting to argue.

After checking that everyone was seated, Mai started the engine. Putting it into first gear, the car pulled out and vanished down a nearby street.

* * *

"Sister, should we go too?" Malik saw that the others had left a few minutes ago. 

Even though Ishizu felt they should be there, she sensed from their time in the infirmary that their presence may be unwanted. Perhaps the best thing right now was to keep their distance for awhile. At least till things had settled down. "I think we should give them some time alone. Besides we have other matters to attend to."

"Such as?" Odion enquired.

"Our first duty is protecting the remaining millennium items. As long as Yugi is unconscious, the items must be guarded until he awakens. It is still our responsibility to ensure the safety of the Pharaoh's legacy."

Guiltily, Malik averted his eyes. He had a confession to make. "Sister, the millennium ring is missing."

After the duel, he returned to his quarters, in order to deposit the millennium ring and rod. Having placed the ring on his bedside table, Ishizu and Odion interrupted him suggesting they go see Yugi and Téa. Temporarily forgetting about the item, he accompanied them to the infirmary. Returning a short while later, he noticed the ring missing. He spent a good deal of time searching for the item, but it soon became obvious that it was nowhere to be found.

Then he remembered Ryou. The boy who was once the unfortunate vessel for the dark spirit (Bakura) inhabiting the millennium ring, had mysterious appeared out of nowhere. Malik didn't think much of it at the time. Now, he was wondering whether Ryou took the item, thereby releasing Bakura. The strange thing was he didn't look possessed. If anything he seemed normal and in good spirits; certainly uncharacteristic of Bakura. The millennium rod which was tucked in his belt wasn't picking up any unusual vibes either. Other than that, there was no other explanation for the ring's disappearance.

"Missing, how?" Ishizu wanted an explanation.

"I left it in my room, and when I returned, it was gone."

There was little they could do about it now. "No matter Malik. We have the rod and necklace, we will deal with the ring soon enough."

Malik nodded, agreeing readily with her decision.

Odion rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I take it the items will be kept in the Domino Museum."

"Yes, that is the best place for them at the moment," Ishizu said pulling out her cell phone.

* * *

Mokuba stood impatiently near his brother, aware that everyone else had left. Pulling on the white sleeve of his brother's trench coat in order to get his attention, he looked up at him eagerly, "Seto, can we go too? I want to see Téa." 

Naturally, he wanted to see her. Throughout the flight back to Domino City, Mokuba hadn't left his side. Kaiba spent the majority of his time comforting him, as well as convincing him that this wasn't his fault. Despite his reassurances, Mokuba was still having a difficult time coming to terms with the incident.

Then there were her friends. He wasn't entirely sure how they would react to their presence. He didn't have to be psychic to know that Wheeler would probably blame him. Did he really need the aggravation? But this wasn't about him; it was about his brother. For Mokuba, he would endure a few hours in the company of the geeks, if it made him happy. And when did he care what they thought about him? They had every right to be there.

"Okay Mokuba," Kaiba conceded. Motioning for Roland to join them, he requested that the limo be brought around immediately.

* * *

Hospitals were disturbing places; representing the beginning of life and the inevitability of death. The place was surrounded by a faint odour often associated with the sick and dying. The white washed walls, sterile floors and serious looking staff in uniforms and lab coats all contributed to the sombre atmosphere. Joey hated them. They reminded him of the time Serenity had almost lost her eyesight. If it hadn't been for Yugi's generosity, her operation would never have taken place; leaving her permanently blinded. That simple act of kindness would never be forgotten; not as long as he lived. 

Nervously approaching the reception desk, he waited till the rest of the gang were behind him before addressing the receptionist. "Yo miss, can ya tell me where Yugi Motou and Téa Gardner are?"

"Are any of you family?" The receptionist asked. She had never seen such a huge entourage of people before.

"No, were they're friends," Tristan replied.

The receptionist nodded, "Room 121. But I will need to contact their families, since they are underage."

"I'll do it, Joey offered. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet ya there."

"Well Joey, how did it go?" Mai and the rest of them had found the room and were waiting for Joey to join them.

"I talked to Yugi's grandfather, but I couldn't get through to Téa parents."

"Wait a minute; didn't she say they were on holiday for a month?" Tristan remembered a conversation they had with Téa prior to the final duel.

"Dat's rite, I forgot."

"Well, at least she has us," Mai said positively.

"Yeah and were not goin anywhere," Joey grabbed a chair, positioning it between the two beds.

"What did Yugi's grandfather say Joey?" Ryou had eventually found them all and was shocked to learn of his friends' fate.

"He was pretty upset. He'll be here as soon as he can, since he has to close the game shop," Joey answered, before making himself comfortable. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It took them longer than he expected to get to the hospital. The instant he and his brother entered the soft, luxurious interior of the limo, his cell phone rang loudly. He was tempted to ignore the irritating ringing, but as a businessman, it was his responsibility to ensure that his company was running smoothly. Mokuba watched him uneasily, his eyes filled with intense pleading, knowing exactly what would happen once the call was answered. His intuition proved correct. Several of the computers at KaibaCorp had crashed, prompting Kaiba to inform Roland of their change of plans. 

Kaiba suggested that he be dropped off at KaibaCorp, while Roland accompanied Mokuba to the hospital. But Mokuba declined the suggestion, insisting that he wanted them to go together. That in itself was an understandable request. Every major hurdle the two faced in their lives, they faced together and that wasn't about to change any time soon. So while Mokuba waited patiently in his office, Kaiba meticulously fixed the problem, which left three of his employees fired for gross incompetence.

By the time they left it was already 5.30 pm. Clutching his brother's hand, they arrived at the hospital and proceeded towards the room Yugi and Téa were allocated to. On their way, Kaiba gave careful instructions to the medical team responsible for their care. Once everything was finalised, the two turned the corner, standing outside the hospital room.

For a brief minute, they both stood there, not making a move. Mokuba broke the moment by gripping the handle, the door creaking open. Kaiba followed suit, closing the door behind him. As he suspected, they were all here, including Yugi's Grandfather. Tristan and Duke leaned heavily against the wall on either side of the door. Ryou was seated beside Mr Motou near the far end of the room. Mai and Serenity were positioned next to Joey who sat in the middle of both beds.

"Hey guys," Serenity was the first to give them a quick greeting.

"Hi Serenity. Um, how are they?" Mokuba knew it was a dumb question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"No change," Duke replied coolly.

Peering in Tristan's direction, Kaiba informed him of his arrangements. "I've spoken to the medical staff and I've given them explicit instructions to ensure they both receive the best possible medical care."

Not to appear ungrateful, Tristan nodded in response.

Having stayed in the same position, since he set foot through the door, Joey stared unwaveringly at his bed bound friends, wishing that by some miracle one of them would show some signs of life. Although his prays had so far gone unanswered, he was inexplicably struck by their bond of friendship; the very bond that saved their lives during some of the most impossible circumstances – the duel between Pegasus and Yugi and his own death duel on the Domino Pier. The bond that existed between them had been Téa's idea and he believed that it could bring her back; however outrageous it sounded.

Unseen voices rang in his ears, his head turning in curiosity. His hands which lay impatiently at his sides coiled into tight fists. The crackling of his knuckles readied themselves for the task that was already apparent. Once on his feet, he spun angrily towards the uninvited visitor, "Wat da hell, are ya doin here?"

Sapphire eyes narrowed consequently at the tone of voice that addressed him. Irritated and clearly not surprised by his rudeness, Kaiba stood his ground and frowned at the person he despised since the very day he first met him. "What does it look like Wheeler?" He was tempted to say something nasty; something that loosely used the term 'dog', but was reminded that this was a hospital; a place that didn't tolerate such behaviour. He always prided himself on being better than others; professionally and personally. It wouldn't kill him to be civil; maybe Wheeler would learn a few manners.

Although Joey had repeatedly told his sister and friends that no one was to blame. He lied. Privately, he did blame someone and that person was standing right in front of him. His brown eyes burned with a hidden fire, before his index finger pointed accusingly, "This is all you're fault Kaiba, if you had stopped da duel in the first place, this would never have happened."

Any feeling of pity and compassion vanished from Kaiba's face at the accusation, his emotionless and cold persona taking its place. He refused to stand here and let Wheeler pin this on him. "Don't you dare blame this on me!"

Mokuba watched helplessly, as his brother was verbally attacked. During their rough upbringing, Seto taught him the importance of standing up for yourself and to never let other people get the better of you. Swelling with the instincts of a true Kaiba, Mokuba yelled defensively at Joey, "You don't know what you're talking about! Don't you blame my brother for something that's not his fault!"

"Joey, don't stay that," Serenity was shocked by this assertion, her mouth hanging open as a result.

Joey's eyes continued to brim with unresolved anger, determined to make everyone in the room understand why he felt the way he did. "It's true Serenity, if he had told us dat psycho was after Téa, we could have done somethin to protect her. But he didn't and now two of ma best friends are hurt, just like what happened to Mai. When Mai was duellin Marik, he knew how dangerous the Winged Dragon of Ra was and he didn't tell us. Maybe if he had, her mind wouldn't have been sent to the shadow realm either."

Tristan and Duke were both speechless. Exchanging glances, they were starting to understand the rationale behind all of this. Yet at the same time, both realised this had to stop. It wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Joey, calm down man. This isn't helping anyone," Tristan intervened, determined to make his friend see sense.

"Ya don get it Tristan? He coulda stopped dat duel. He's da one runnin da tournament. If he had, maybe Téa and Yugi would be alrite."

Mokuba had quieted down, listening to what was being said about his brother. He managed to suppress most of the pain and sorrow, trying to be brave in the face of adversity. Now he found them resurfacing, tears pooling in his eyes, sobs starting to erupt from his throat. "Seto . . . didn't know this . . . would happen. None . . . of us did."

As much as he wanted to profess his innocence and tell Wheeler where to go, Kaiba could see that this was not the time or the place for this discussion. Their little dispute was clearly attracting unwanted attention, mostly from hospital staff and patients who had gathered in a small group a few feet from the room. Instead, he would try to defuse the situation, "Look Wheeler, I understand that you're upset right now, so I will overlook this outburst . . ."

Joey would not back down. One way or another, Kaiba was going to listen to what he had to say. "All ya think about is yourself and those stupid god cards. You don't care who gets hurt. At least Yugi will recover, but wat bout Téa? She's stuck in the shadow realm with dat sicko, cos she thought bout ya brother instead of herself. I promise ya Kaiba, you're gonna pay for this."

Instead of being appalled by Joey's behaviour, it was the exact opposite for Mai. His refusal to ask Kaiba for help, the anger in his eyes, all of it was making sense. She now understood where he was coming from and she felt terrible for him. What was worse in her mind was that he managed to keep all of this hidden from them . . . from his friends. Then seeing the person he believed was responsible for this situation only triggered the explosive rage building inside of him. Standing up, she placed her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

This had gone on long enough and Tristan decided to end this confrontation, "I think you should both leave now."

Mokuba flinched at the statement, his mind racing, "We have every right to be here."

"Yeah. But Joey is angry and you know what will happen if you stay. Leave it for while, let him cool off," Duke offered.

Disheartened by the turn of events, Mokuba stared anxiously at his brother, telling him that he didn't want to leave. This was the second time Téa had saved him. The least he could do was be here for her the same way she was for him.

Although he knew Mokuba deserved to be here, he wouldn't allow him to be here on his own . . . with them. Wheeler was being unreasonable and another round of arguing wasn't going to change his mind. If anything, the situation would presumably get worse. Kaiba was never one to let others tell him what to do; but in this case he had no choice but to comply. "We'll leave for now. Come on Mokuba." Reaching for his brother's hand, he led them both out the door.

"Don't come back either," Joey shouted at him. "We don't need anything from you Kaiba, so just stay away." He wasn't angry at Mokuba, only at Kaiba.

Kaiba ignored him and swiftly walked away, as if unconcerned by those remarks. His eyes however, told a different story. He and Wheeler had a history few could understand, but to deliberately insult not only him, but his brother made the elder Kaiba regret helping them. No one had the right to speak to them in that manner and Wheeler was going to learn the hard way that it didn't pay to offend their family.

* * *

There was very little work he could get done that night. Numerous papers and computer chips cluttered his desk, evidence of his latest project. Since coming home, he just sat there, surrounded by his work and not being able to do a thing about it. Usually, he had no problem in that department, he sat down and he got things done. Not this time. His mind was somewhere else or more specifically on someone else. Fingers combed his hair in frustration, close to tearing out the chestnut strands from his head. 

Mokuba was in his room, watching a movie. Wheeler's remarks had unsettled him, the young boy beginning to question his own role in the whole matter. It was bad enough that Wheeler blamed him, but did he have to drag his little brother into the mess. Although they briefly spoke about the subject, Mokuba seemed to be in his own little world. Part of it he assumed was that he blamed himself for Téa's incident, which was absolutely absurd. But, there was something else troubling him and Mokuba wasn't exactly telling him what that was. But he knew it had something to do with seeing her at the hospital.

Again his thoughts drifted towards the one person who seemed to haunt him – Téa Gardner. She obviously meant something to his brother, since she was the only female role model in his life. At first he dismissed Mokuba's feelings towards her as a little crush that all boys his age get on certain girls. But seeing the need and commitment on his small face, he realised it was something else altogether.

In a way, he supposed he should be jealous that someone else besides him had captured his brother's attention. Maybe a small part of him was jealous. But there was one thing he couldn't deny – there was a bond between them. He realised that Mokuba saw her as an older sister or a friend. That would explain why he'd been so insistent on seeing her in the hospital. He snorted out loud at the idea of friendship, having heard several so called friendship speeches in the past. Nevertheless what she did, he knew was an act of friendship on her part. Despite this, he still didn't believe in having friends or wanting them for that matter. He liked his life the way it was. But Mokuba was different. He believed in that sort of thing; most kids his age did. She was not only his friend but his saviour and now by a cruel twist of fate, her mind was trapped in the shadow realm. A place he believed didn't exist. Yet, he had no logical explanation for the events that occurred during Battle City.

Although he would never admit this, some of what Wheeler had said to him, penetrated his mind and his heart. A part of him did feel responsible. He knew that Marik was interested in her and instead of saying something; he ignored the situation. Anything relating to Yugi's friends' had nothing to do with him. Yet, if he spoke to Yugi about Marik, or to even go as far as stopping the duel . . . maybe she'd be okay. Laughing, joking and talking like she usually did.

_'What am I talking about? This isn't my fault. I didn't know this would happen and I didn't ask Gardner to help Mokuba. But . . . what would I have done if it were Mokuba trapped there?'_

In his rational state, he disregarded those thoughts. _'But he isn't, he's fine and things can go back to normal.'_

Normal. That was a sick joke.

Realising that no amount of work by his standards would get done, he rose from his chair, intending to see his brother. No sooner did he reach the door, a persistent ringing forced him to stare at its source questioningly. He wasn't expecting anyone, having told his employees that he was not to be disturbed for the next couple of days. Mokuba needed him during this difficult time and he intended to fulfil that obligation. Striding towards it, he reached for the receiver, placing it against his ear, "Kaiba."

"Kaiba . . . its Tristan. Look, I'm sorry about what Joey said earlier. We know that Mokuba cares a lot about Téa. Serenity and Mai convinced Joey to go home, so if you want to bring Mokuba to see her, its fine with the rest of us." Without waiting for an answer, Tristan hung up.

He did not expect that. Replacing the receiver, he stood there lost in thought. He assumed they felt the same way as Wheeler did. Before he could make more sense of things, his office door opened partially, revealing his brother in the doorway. "Seto? I heard the phone ring."

Gesturing for him to come inside, Kaiba gave him a small smile, "That was Tristan. He said you could go visit Téa."

"What about Joey, Seto?" Mokuba didn't want to get his hopes up.

"He's at home."

"Can we go visit her now?" Mokuba asked him, his face regaining some of its colour.

* * *

Leaning against the door, hands shoved in his trench coat pockets, Kaiba remained fixated on his brother's small frame as he approached the second bed. For a brief moment, his attention slipped towards Yugi, recalling that the doctors had been very optimistic about his condition compared to Téa's. Averting his gaze back towards Mokuba, his heart leaped in his chest by what he saw.

Taking her slightly bigger hand in his own, Mokuba was hypnotised by the serene expression on her face. 'She looks so peaceful, like she's asleep.' If only that were true. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry. But he couldn't deny the tears that spilled readily down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Téa. I wish you could hear me."

Squeezing her hand, he wished she would respond, but her hand lay limp and unmoving. Sniffing, he said the one thing he wanted to tell her earlier, "I wanted to say thank you for saving me again. You didn't have to save me, but you did."

His brother's heart felt speech made Kaiba feel indescribable. These emotions that were constantly overwhelming him had been suppressed for a good number of years. He rarely showed any form of emotion, except in front of his brother. And because of one person's sacrifice, he found himself giving in to those feelings; even if it was for a short time. His brother had become increasingly fond of her, since the rare hunter incident. She took care of him when he wasn't there. He didn't consider her or Yugi friends', but no matter how he treated them, they always seemed to be there for both him and his brother.

"Please come back. You have to come back, Mokuba pleaded. You're one of the few friends I have." There was no one else besides Seto who cared about him.

This emotional display impelled Kaiba to gingerly take his brother into his arms, prepared for the explosion of human emotion that was about to manifest itself. As if on cue, Mokuba clung tightly to him, unloading all of the heartache that had been buried deep inside of him. While rubbing his back continuously, Kaiba intertwined his fingers within the long black threads, stroking them methodically, all in an effort to soothe him. The sobbing slowly came to an end, Mokuba looking up into the shadowy depths of his brother's blue eyes.

"Isn't there anything we can do Seto?" Mokuba whispered sullenly.

Those blue eyes that were normally cold and distant; shimmered when they rested on Téa's lifeless figure.

"I wish there was Mokuba."

* * *

The darkness concealed him, his long trench coat flapping wildly around his legs, while the cold wind blew mercilessly in his ears. Approaching the historic building with careful precision, he paused, amusement highlighting his stern features, a devilish gleam present in his eyes. The stairs stood out between the solid white marble pillars, his eyes travelling towards the entrance that would take him to his goal. 

_'This is where the remaining millennium items are being held. Ishizu had been smart in taking them here so that she could watch over them.'_

Steadily climbing the steps, he reached entrance, where he slipped through the doors with relative ease. Although most museums at this time of the day were closed, the Domino City Museum was one of those rare places that remained open on certain nights. Judging from the opening and closing times displayed, the museum wouldn't close till 9.00 pm, giving him plenty of time to do what he'd come for. Two security men who were busy exchanging their opinions about some game they watched the other night, gladly waved him past, unconcerned with the latest visitor. Willing his mind to concentrate, he used his senses to guide him towards the items.

The halls were adorned with large paintings and beautifully sculpted artefacts, all of which portrayed the museum as a rich source of culture and history. Several statues tall and short, large and small sat in various positions, giving the place both an ancient and modest appearance. All of a sudden, he stopped when he reached a large room with the words "Egyptian Exhibit' imprinted on it. Overwhelmed by curiosity, he moved forward, passing through the various objects and scriptures that were of little interest.

_'Ishizu has done well in excavating the ancient relics that represent the embodiment of the Pharaoh.'_ Cursing under his breath at the very name, something ahead of him caught his attention. Lying perfectly in the middle of the wall as the centrepiece of the exhibit was a large stone tablet encased in glass. The surface was rough and clearly chipping away, but the figures were intact and depicted the epic battle between the Pharaoh and his Priest. The tips of his fingers touched the glass, tracing the images engraved within the stone. There was something unusual about the tablet. His memory was foggy, but he swore he'd seen it before. Annoyed that he couldn't remember, he shifted his hand away, telling himself it didn't matter. None of this mattered; laughing aloud, he turned and made his way out of the room.

Once again on foot, he walked through several hallways, his instincts stopping him in his tracks. The corner of one of the navy blue coloured tapestries that hung from one of the walls was partially rolled up, revealing a solid line. Pushing the thick material away, he uncovered a door that lay hidden among them.

_'It was here.'_ Gripping the handle tightly he pushed at the door, only to feel resistance. Chucking softly, his left hand reached into his coat, pulling out a crowbar from its confines. He knew that Ishizu would take precautions when it came to protecting the items, but he came well prepared. The metal fit easily into the crook of the door handle, where he shoved it forward. The door weakened against the force and within minutes it opened. His foot kicked at it, not caring whether the noise would draw attention. By the time someone came, it would be too late.

The small room was completely covered in darkness, but it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. The millennium rod and necklace lay encased in glass, several security beams running in corresponding angles, shielding the items from any intruders planning to steal them.

_'It would take more than that to stop me. I will finally reclaim what is mine. They won't know what hit them.'

* * *

_

Marching down the hallway, Odion made his way towards the room where the millennium items were being held. Although he was confident, the items were well protected, he felt that it was necessary to check on them; at least until Ishizu returned later that evening. The millennium rod was the cause of such misfortune, he was glad to see it locked away. At least until the Pharaoh reawakened. Ishizu stepped out earlier to visit Yugi's grandfather to offer both their support and condolences. Ishizu still harboured some guilt over the whole situation, despite the insistence of both himself and Malik that she wasn't to blame.

For the time being, Ishizu had entrusted the safety of the millennium items to both he and Malik. A responsibility he relished in its entirety. Nearing the tapestries, he was dismayed to see them forcefully pushed aside, revealing an open door. _'This cannot be right.' No one else besides their family knew that this room existed and what was being kept in there. 'If it were Malik, he would have told me if he was going to check on them.'_

Approaching the doorway cautiously, he peered in. Despite the light protruding from the corridor lights, the room was pitch black. Adjusting his eyes, he noticed a tall figure standing directly in front of the items. Not recognising the figure, Odion decided to confront the uninvited intruder. Without making a sound, he crept towards him, standing directly behind him. "Excuse me Sir. But you are not permitted in this room. If you do not leave now, I will be forced to call security."

Without responding, an outstretched hand smashed the glass, removing the rod from its resting place. Before the security beacons could take effect, he raised the rod and silenced their futile attempts to warn security.

"What do you think you're doing?" Odion was disturbed by this behaviour, not understanding why this person would be interested in the millennium rod.

"Taking back what's rightfully mine," the figure shrugged, twirling the rod in his fingers.

"You! But why?" Odion's eyes widened in pure disbelief at the identity of the mysterious stranger.

The figure held the rod towards his latest victim, "It's time for you to take a trip to the shadow realm, where you belong. You have stood in my way long enough."

Recoiling from the insane madman, Odion was about to run to warn Malik, when a piercing pain shot through his body. Falling to his knees, he tried in vain to crawl away; one hand moving in front of the other, except the figure blocked his path.

"Enjoy you're time in eternal darkness." A blinding light erupted from the rod allowing the darkness to swallow Odion's incapacitated body, leaving nothing but an empty space where the man had been only moments before.

"One down, another to go," the figure withdrew amongst the shadows, waiting for his next victim.

* * *

_  
'What was that noise?'_ Malik sat up suddenly, his ears trained in the direction the sound had come from. He could have sworn he heard a shattered of some sort – almost like glass breaking. Withdrawing from his chair, he left the room, intending to investigate. Odion had been gone for awhile now, Malik beginning to wonder where he was. 

"Odion!!!"

Silence was all that was heard, compelling him to look into the disappearance of sibling.

"Odion!! Where are you?"

This was so unlike him. Throughout their childhood, Odion was always there whenever he needed him. There was never a time when he didn't know what his brother was doing or where he was. Stalking further down the hallway, his investigation was leading him towards the possibility that something terrible had happened.

"Odion!!!"

Shadows flashed and flickered on the walls around him, making the place seem vibrant and full of life, rather than quiet as it usually was at this hour. Although this was a late night, very few people came in at this time. He didn't mind. The silence was sometimes refreshing. Yet the presence of those shadows made him shiver involuntarily. They were only shadows, but they reminded him of his dark side. The one who tried to destroy his family and who almost succeeded in controlling the world. Fortunately he had finally been banished to the shadow realm; he was no more. For once Malik could lead a normal life; one where he didn't always have to look over his shoulder and worry about the darkness inside of him. He was now free.

His search wasn't bringing him closer to the whereabouts of his brother. His feet seemed to be moving as if they had a mind of their own and he found them turning the corner towards the room where the millennium items were held. Mentioning them had an instant affect on his body, his legs quickening their pace. There always appeared to be severe consequences associated with those items, which was why Malik was glad to see the back of the millennium rod. Nearing the area in question, he was dismayed to find a disturbing scene.

Shocked by the disarray of the room, especially the glass fragments that littered the floor. His assumption had been dead on the money. That had been glass he had heard breaking. Glass belonging to the empty case of the millennium rod. While searching the room, he failed to notice the dark figure in the left hand corner who watched his behaviour with apparent enjoyment.

"That won't help," said a dark voice.

'What was that?' Malik stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a voice; one that was unfamiliar. His eyes trailed around the room, settling on the stranger that had emerged from the darkest corner of the room. The stranger titled his face upwards, the tip of his hat lifting away from his head.

"I know you," Malik said, recognition clouding his voice. _'But what would he be doing here?'_

Insane laughter erupted from his mouth, the sound instantly filling the room. Malik suddenly became suspicious when the man approached him. This wasn't right. The expression on his face became clearer, indicating that this person was no longer someone he thought he knew.

Fear seized him when he saw the gold object in the man's left hand. '_This doesn't make any sense. What would he want with a millennium item? Unless . . . but that wasn't possible.'_

Something was definitely amiss and now was not the time to just stand here. Reconsidering his options – there was only one. To escape and warn the others.

Just as he was about to move, the door unexpectedly shut, leaving the boy alone with the madman.

"Are you sure about that Malik?" the figure asked in a mocking tone, enjoying the display of terror upon the boy's face.

"No . . . this cannot be," Malik backed away. That voice. He knew that voice.

"Oh, but it is."

"You . . . you're suppose to be in the shadow realm," Malik choked.

"Disappointed."

"This isn't possible."

"Anything is possible Malik. It's a shame Ishizu isn't here, so I can send her to the shadow realm. I was so looking forward to sending all three of you to join your father."

"The Pharaoh will stop you," Malik warned him.

"The Pharaoh is helpless. He is nothing. I may not have been able to send you're sister to the shadow realm, but two out of three isn't bad."

"Ishizu will warn the others."

"Perhaps, but her efforts will prove futile. You know, you should have considered working with me, instead of against me. Perhaps then this would not be happening."

"What I did was wrong. I know that now and I will gladly pay for what I have put the Pharaoh and his friends through," Malik argued.

"Oh, but you will pay for your sins Malik. In fact, I'm going to help you." Holding the rod towards the frightened boy, the rod emitted an all too familiar glow.

"No . . ." Malik screamed, his soul departing his body, where it vanished into thin air. The body that once occupied the young boy's soul, crumpled to the ground, no more than an empty vessel waiting to be occupied once more.

Placing the rod on a nearby table, Marik detached himself from his acquired host, regaining control of Malik's body. "Feels good to be back," he announced, flexing his arms and legs.

He still had one more thing left to do._ 'Little Yugi and Téa have been taken to Domino City hospital. I believe my presence is required there.'

* * *

_

Some time later, Marik strolled through the corridors of the Domino City Hospital; the millennium rod placed in front of him. Because of his item's power, he had entered relatively unnoticed. The staff he came into contact with had now unwittingly become his temporary mind slaves; completely unaware of the dangerous evil lurking around the corner.

Tell me where Yugi Motou's room is? Marik commanded to one of the nurses at the reception desk. The round end of the millennium rod pushed roughly against the nurse's throat, her chin tilted up.

The nurse failed to recognise the threatening nature of such as act and obediently answered, "Room 121."

Leaving the area, he walked slowly, having no trouble in finding the correct room. He hovered threateningly in the doorway, peering at the two figures. His mouth twisted into a vicious and calculating smile, as he approached the occupier of the first bed. Little Yugi lay perfectly still, his breathing the only sign he was recovering from his harrowing ordeal.

"Such as shame. This is all that remains of the Pharaoh in all of his glory." The millennium puzzle was still draped around his neck, but as he expected, his duel disk and deck had been removed. "I may not have won our duel, but I think I have a better way to even our score," Marik said, turning his attention towards the second bed.

The bed which Téa occupied was surrounded by several complicated machines, her fragile body hooked up to several thick tubes and IV lines. Even asleep, she was a vision of beauty._ 'Much like an angel really.'_ The analogy suited her perfectly because of her overwhelming desire to protect those she cared about. "Why should he deserve such loyalty and commitment?" Marik said resentfully, the rage starting to take over. In his mind, the Pharaoh didn't deserve someone like her. The fool couldn't even protect her.

His gaze settled upon her beautiful face, letting his fingers reach down to stroke the soft skin of her partially warm cheek. She still hadn't woken up. Her friends believed that she was still in the shadow realm. But she wasn't. No, the girl had returned the moment he lost. He saw the awkward position she was in when she fell, her head hitting the ground below her. Even though her mind was restored, she had suffered some physical damage which would explain the temporary coma. Eventually she would wake up and when she did; the first thing she would see would be him.

With care, he detached her body from the numerous tubing that covered her. The last thing he wanted to do was damage her in any way. Undoing his cape that was splayed around his shoulders, he draped its surface over her. Hooking his left arm under her legs, his other slid into place under her arms gripping her shoulders, before effortlessly lifting her into his arms.

Adjusting her weight against his own, he turned around, throwing Yugi a final glance, "I warned you that you could not get rid of me so easily. Once again you have underestimated my power and for that you will be punished. Because once you awaken Pharaoh, the first thing you will see is the girl missing. I may have lost the god cards and puzzle, but I will take her. She is now mine."

His lips curved into a wicked smile, his eyes staring longingly at his latest prize, "The rare hunters are waiting for us, my dear."

With that they disappeared into the night.

* * *

I know that many of you thought that Marik was going to win. Now I considered doing this, and I came up with an idea, but it didn't work out. Mostly because it's been done so many times that the plots become the same. I have read plenty of Bakura and Marik fics where they take over the world and I didn't want this story to be a repeat of those plot lines, especially the parts where Téa/Anzu gets raped. I can assure you that this is not going to be a plot line in this story. This story will stay PG-13. If I change it to R, it will only be a safety precaution, but that's unlikely at this point. 

We know that Yami always wins and that everything turns out fine in the end. But unfortunately life is never that simple, so I wanted to try a bittersweet ending or a twist to this duel. Yes Yami wins, but at the cost of losing Téa. So what Téa said before about this not being the end but rather the beginning has some significance. All I can say is that things are going to get interesting from here as I plan on taking this story in an entirely different direction.

I will be taking a small break (about 2-3 weeks) from this fic so I can continue my other stories. Chapter Five is about ¾ of the way done and it has Marik and Téa interaction in it.

As promised, here are the triangles and pairings:

The initial triangle is between Yami Marik/Téa/Yami Yugi – since this is how the story begins.

The eventual triangle will be between Yami Marik/Téa/Seto Kaiba – in later chapters.

Now, I haven't decided who she ends up with. Feel free to express your opinion about this, but I'm just telling you that nothing is set in stone yet.

Others pairings:

Joey/Mai

Tristan/Serenity

I meant to say this before, but I've been so busy. I started an Anzu/Téa community and I'm currently looking for staff. If any of you are interested, either e-mail me or tell me in your review.


	5. Unexpected discoveries

**Finally I'm back. I know, I know, I said that I would be taking a few weeks away from this fic, but it turned out to be more than amonth, mostly because I was working on another story and finishing this chapter in the process. So I apologise to all of you for taking so long.**

**To my reviewers:**

Lone Gothic - The first idea that came to me was trapping Téa and Marik together in the shadow realm. But I quickly discarded the idea, as there isn't an actual explanation for it. In the end, I decided that keeping the storyline simple was the best way to go, otherwise it becomes unbelievable. Yes, you inspired me to write a Yami Marik/Téa/Yami Bakura story. I figured I owed you one.

The Future Mrs Kaiba – I thought it would be necessary in this situation to see a slight humane side to Kaiba. I didn't want to go overboard with this, so I tried to be subtle about it.

Evanescence Yugioh Girl – Thank you. Out of my stories, this is probably the one that I like the most.

Vaz 1201 - I admit that Marik/Anzu/Seto is more appealing than Marik/Anzu/Yami. I guess it's because Marik and Seto are both rivals of Yami and it makes a good story for the two to be interested in the Pharaoh's girl.

Here 4 the Party – I'll try to update more frequently, but these chapters aren't easy to write.

Stephanie Jelly - I got the idea for how the characters' would react to Téa's condition from what happened to Mai and Joey during Battle City. But you're definitely right; things are going to get more chaotic when they discover her missing.

Brady bunch 4529 - I agree with you on that one. A lot of people see Téa/Anzu as this annoying whiny nuisance that shouldn't be on the show. But they tend to neglect the fact that much of what she's done has been pivotal to the Yu-gi-oh storyline. For example, that friendship circle (which was lame) that she got the guys to participate in was one of the factors that helped Yugi defeat Pegasus at Duellist Kingdom. Her intervention in the duel between Yugi and Kaiba, if she had kept quiet, Kaiba may have fallen off the castle ledge. I figured that since Marik wants the puzzle and god cards, why not take everything that belongs to Yami Yugi, and that includes Téa. I think it makes an excellent base for a well written story.

Leigh 4 - Thanks for the review.

Kayla - Téa and Seto Kaiba are definitely my favourite shipping -- the two go so well together. Thanks for the compliment.

Mrs Blue Summers - I agree there aren't many Marik/Téa stories out there. I plan on writing a Yami Marik/Téa/Yami Bakura fic, since there aren't many of these around either.

Insane Lullabies - Glad you liked the chapter.

Shy Girl - The explanation for how Marik managed to avoid being sent to the shadow realm is in this chapter. And there is Téa/Marik interaction. Also, Yami is still included; don't count him out just yet.

Trixie 21 - Yugi and Téa are practically canon, no one can deny that fact (or if they do, they are in serious denial), but I have a thing for unconventional couples and Téa/Seto is my favourite. I appreciate your comments about my writing style and how I portray the characters. It's good to know that I'm doing something right.

Seguha - Thanks, I hope to see more of 'Every flower had a thorn.' I'm eager to know what's going to happen.

Dojomistress Amby Chan - Keeping Marik in character is one of the hardest things to do, because his manner and personality are extremely complicated. I try to put myself in his shoes when I'm writing his dialogue, as that's the only way I can get the job done. Glad you love the long chapters, I certainly have an interesting time writing them. Most the answers you're looking for are here.

Annettepy - This is going to be the longest responses I have ever given.

I didn't expect you to cry. I was sad when I was writing it, but it didn't make me cry. Man that makes me a bad person (laughs).

Yep, Ryou is back. I couldn't forget him, could I? And of course that means that Bakura is back as well. Bakura's attitude is always indifferent towards Yugi's friends – using them as a means to an end. But, I plan on working Bakura's character into the story some how, to make things interesting.

Mokuba is the cutest little guy in Yu-gi-oh and he's the direct opposite from Kaiba – sweet and kind. I'm an only child, but if I did have a brother, I would want him to be just like Mokuba.

When I was writing the chapter, I wanted to be descriptive, that included the hospital because certain buildings and places have actual significance and meaning in the world today. Something I learnt from the social science and health classes at university.

Kaiba was angry at Joey for his remarks, but right now Joey takes a back seat to what's happening with Téa and Mokuba. Yes, you are absolutely right about Mokuba looking up to Téa as a mother figure rather than a friend, but I think that Mokuba sees it both ways. Mokuba never knew his real mother, because she apparently died giving birth to him. Their father died three years later and that was when they were put in the orphanage. But Téa is the only female role model he has in his life and she is very nurturing and protective – like a mother and a friend.

The whole scene with Mokuba being at Téa's bedside isn't symbolic -- just a reflection of Mokuba's feelings for Téa. The statement 'his heart leaped in his chest by what he saw,' meant that Kaiba begins to feel his own barriers breaking down. Normally he's such a cold and uncaring person, but watching his brother express his feelings, makes him feel something too.

With regards to the museum incident, I did that on purpose – I wanted people to believe it was Bakura and then it was revealed to be Marik. The answer you're looking for is in this chapter.

I thought about keeping Téa in the shadow realm with Marik, but I didn't want to complicate the story. Mai came back so Téa had to as well. There was no logical explanation for one to stay permanently trapped in the shadow realm and for one to be released.

In one of the episodes, Marik wants to send Ishizu to the shadow realm, but the millennium necklace protects her, unless they are in a shadow duel (at least that's the explanation in the dub). Also, the puzzle is useless without the god cards and he knows that another confrontation is looming with Yami and Yugi once they regain consciousness. Either way, Marik, plans on getting what he wants. Hopefully that explains things.

I had an alternative ending to the duel between Yami and Marik, where Marik did win. But the storyline didn't work out well and it meant that some of the characters would be left out (Bakura, Mai) and I wanted to keep them in. I've read several Bakura and Marik stories and I was adamant in keeping this story original. When I said that the story would go in an entirely different direction, it won't be alternative universe; I just meant that it has its own pathway that will be different from other stories like this. No need to worry.

Kaiba has a role in this story. It might not sound like it now, but he will.

In order for you to join my Anzu/Téa community, you need to first sign up for an account. It doesn't matter whether you have stories posted or not, there are many people on fan fiction who have done this.

Hell Moon 85 - Nice ideas and I did consider the idea of Téa having amnesia and Marik controlling her that way, but it didn't work out. Thanks for the ideas though.

Somebody's something - It's great to know that people like you are enjoying this story. Thanks.

Alex - Another azureshipper fan. This is my favourite couple too.

Razorblade – Another fan of the Yami Marik/Téa/Seto triangle. That is certainly the most popular triangle so far.

Ms. Take it Easy – I know it's frustrating when your favourite fics don't get updated in a while. I was finishing this chapter up, when I received your review.

This chapter is dedicated to Lone Gothic for all the helpful pushes and suggestions she has given me. Don't know what I would do without them.

Just a small note, there is a dream sequence in this chapter, which is indicated by italics.

* * *

Chapter Five – Unexpected discoveries

-

-

-

-

-

White heeled shoes shifted heavily across the asphalt, as if weighed down by some invisible force. Slim hands hastily grabbed the flaps of the large brown coat covering her body, fingers quickly fastening the stiff metal zipper. The weather, which she described as being calm and sunlit in the afternoon, had now become intolerable. Instead, showers of wind and rain dominated the streets and darkened the skies. Another dismal reminder of the horrible day it turned out to be. Slipping her hands into the warm, yet comforting interior of her pockets, Ishizu bent her head low so that the collar of her coat brushed against the tip of her chin, providing her some shelter from the weather. She ambled slowly up the short path towards the museum with dampened spirits.

An hour earlier, she had been in the company of Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou, doing her best to console the clearly distraught man. Her efforts to provide much needed support were disheartening to say the least. Yet, despite her constant assurances that Yugi would recover, Solomon's concerns were not just directed towards that of his grandson, but towards the young girl who fate dealt a losing hand. She was lost for words, the guilt and shame she managed to repress suddenly re-materialising in both her heart and mind. Physically and emotionally, she found it difficult to not direct blame at herself, even if this wasn't entirely her fault. Realising that there was little she could do for the elderly man, she left, feeling the need to return to the museum and perhaps salvage what remained of her sanity. It was during the ride home, that she logically broke down the situation, purposely digging and tearing apart every little clue and occurrence either before and after Marik expressed an unhealthy interest in the young girl. Weighing up the evidence, she started to see that although she did play a part in this, neither she nor anyone else could have prevented Marik from taking what he thought he rightfully deserved.

The clicking of her shoes against the solid marble stairs interrupted the cold silence, her figure moving swiftly towards the double doors. Nine o' clock was the time displayed on her watch, signalling that the museum was now officially closed. Sliding her handbag from her shoulder, she rummaged through its contents, locating her keys. Bending down, she unlocked one of the doors, her free hand pushing it open, before locking it in place once she was inside. The security station which was located a few feet away was her first destination, a frequent routine of hers if she were absent for extended periods of time. She greeted the two men leisurely, where they exchanged words regarding the night's activities. Pleased that there were no problems, she proceeded to her office which was located on the first floor.

Upon nearing the room, she noticed immediately that the door was partly open, so she assumed either one or both of her brothers were inside. Planting a weak smile on her sombre features, Ishizu nudged the door aside, expecting to see Malik and Odion seated at their usual places. A slight frown quickly replaced her half attempt at a smile when her eyes absorbed emptiness of the large furnished area. _'That's odd.' _A protocol which she strictly enforced was to ensure that the office remained locked when either of them was absent. This was certainly negligence on their behalf. Depositing her bag on the desk surface, she wondered where they could possibly be. Sighing, she eyed the room carefully, making sure that nothing seemed out of place or appeared to be missing. Somewhat reassured to find important documents that were fundamental to her research and the keys to the exhibits and millennium items untouched, she guided her vision to the desk, something instantly catching her attention. Her chair was positioned away from the desk, angled to the left, facing the doorway -- as if someone had left in a hurry. _'That would explain why the door was left unlocked.' _Yet, the finding told her very little about their whereabouts now. _'But where on earth could they be?' _She experienced an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach, a forewarning that something was out of the ordinary. An investigation was definitely in order. Hoping that this feeling was misleading and that she was simply jumping to conclusions, she locked her office, with the intention of finding her missing siblings. Perhaps they were categorising some of the new artefacts they had recently received from other museums. It was a possibility. Each exhibit and storage room of vital interest was examined, her search leading back to square one. This was obviously not getting her anywhere. She was suddenly struck with another thought. Could they have gone to see the others, as a gesture of goodwill? No . . . they would have left a message or contacted her on her cell phone.

Biting her lower lip in frustration, her mind brought forth an area that had been left unchecked -- the room containing the millennium items. _'What if . . . their disappearance has something to do with them?_' As if her life depended on it, she sprinted frantically towards the room, the ends of her long white dress fluttering wildly about her ankles, almost tripping her in the process. The feeling in the pit of her stomach became stronger, with each passing moment. Seeing the area in her sight, she slowed down, startled blue eyes gazing at the dishevelled tapestries that were roughly pulled to the side, revealing an open door. Frozen and unable to think logically, Ishizu was unsure of what she should do. Several instructions raced through her head, some good, others bad. The sensible thing would be to inform security, and have one of them accompany her to check the room out. Automatically, she backed up, intending to see that command through, when she suddenly stopped.

'_Malik and Odion.' _If something had happened to them, it was her duty as their sister to find out. So against her better judgement, she cautiously stepped into the dark room, the darkness immediately consuming her. The lights that shone weakly from the corridor did little to improve her ability to see, so she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark cloud around her. Slightly relieved that her vision was improving, she glanced around, noticing immediately that the red security beams that should be active; were deactivated. The room itself was reasonably small and she knew that the beams were located in the centre. She shifted to the side, her right hand coming into contact with the wall, where she felt around till she located the light switch. Flipping the tiny switch forward, she became annoyed when no light illuminated to dispel the darkness surrounding her. Obviously, the lights needed to be replaced, even though they had been working earlier in the afternoon.

Moving closer to the centre of the room, using her hands to guide her slow movements, her feet came into contact with an uneven surface. Pressing down firmly, the irregularity made a distinct crunching sound. _'Glass?' _Peering downwards, she could roughly make out small shards embedded within the carpet. _'What . . . the . . .' _her gaze trailed upwards till they connected with the shattered and bare case that belonged to the millennium rod. Shifting sideways, she could see that the necklace lay undisturbed, the gold item shimmering. _'Oh my god.' _Ceasing her movement for the time being, she nervously slid her eyes from side to side, one thought racing through her mind. _'What if the assailant is still here?' _Training her hearing precisely in every direction, the only sounds she could hear were that of her breathing and the rapid pounding of her heart. _'No one else is here,'_ she determined.

Relaxing slightly, she turned, deciding to inform the police of the theft when she spied something large lying motionless to the right. Curious as to what it was, she edged closer, recognising the object as a human body. She raised a hand to her mouth in shock, eyes firmly transfixed in its direction, quickly wondering if it was Malik or Odion. Blinking to draw herself back to reality, she rushed towards the figure, kneeling on the floor, hands poised on her knees. Breathing heavily, she examined the body, concluding that it was male, judging from the stature. Gathering her courage, she gingerly slipped her hands under his arms and turned him over. Although she couldn't make out his identity, she carefully lifted him into an upright position and dragged his body towards the doorway, leaning him against the adjacent wall for support. The light emitting from outside the room, shone partially on the man's face, his identity finally revealed. Crouching beside him, she planted her fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. A faint rhythm pounded through her skin, signalling that he was alive.

"You're Kaiba's bodyguard," she said aloud. "But what are you doing here?"

Bending down with her knees touching the carpet, she raked her fingers through her hair, focusing on the man's face. Fatigue was written across his features, drops of perspiration wetting the skin of his cheeks and forehead. He looked completely drained of energy. Desperately seeking answers, she made the decision to rouse him from what she hoped was a temporary state of unconsciousness. Tentatively, she placed her hands on his shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of his coat, where they simultaneously shook him.

A loud moan of discomfort greeted her, the lids of his eyes fluttering responsively. Relieved by his reaction, she slipped her right hand to his arm, giving him one final shake.

Roland blinked a couple of times, his right hand travelling to his temple, rubbing the spot feverishly. Minutes passed, his mind attempting to recover his senses and thoughts. Groaning, his head rolled to the side, glancing confusingly into the face of his saviour, "Miss Ishtar?"

"Yes," Ishizu painted a smile on her lips at the sound of recognition in his voice.

Planting his hands on the ground beneath him, Roland attempted to push his body into a standing position, but the task proved difficult. He slumped back down, his mind and body still susceptible to the heaviness and disorientation that gripped him. Gathering his thoughts, which were scattered all over, he mumbled, "Where am I?"

"The Domino Museum," Ishizu stated, by way of explanation. She then added gently, "Can you please tell me what you're doing here at this hour?"

"I . . . don't . . . know," he stammered, completely lost and bewildered. Again, he found that his thoughts were jumbled, forcing his mind to draw forth a logical explanation. Slowly, he felt his mind push forward one memory that triggered a sequence of events. He remembered seeing Mr Kaiba and his younger brother off at the mansion, but the events that occurred afterward could not be recalled. "I'm sorry. I don't remember," he shook his head, his mind a complete blur. "My mind is so weak."

Ishizu arched an eyebrow at that statement, his words activating a set of memories, specifically those to do with the millennium rod. It now made sense. First, the empty glass case, the disappearance of her brothers and then his discovery -- she now knew the truth.

'_Malik and Odion are in the shadow realm . . . and Marik is back.' _The finality of that fact, sent shockwaves of terror and sorrow through her spine. She did her best to limit the formation of tightness that was beginning to circle her throat. Now was not the right time to mourn their banishment. Wiping the initial tears that clogged the corner of her eyes, Ishizu rose to her feet, a distracted look shifting across her features. The glass case that remained intact stared at her, the millennium necklace contained within glowered hypnotically, as if it was calling out to her -- urging her to take possession of it, so it would once again have a master to serve. Bound by her duty as part of the tomb keeper legacy, she edged closer, one decision reflected within her thoughts -- she would reclaim the millennium necklace.

* * *

Frantic and concerned faces rushed into the reception area, tainted with fatigue, stress and frustration -- the result of one simple phone call. Yet, it was the words that were communicated heavily on the other line that had the whole group on edge.

Téa Gardner was missing.

Joey and his sister were the first to be notified, prompting him to take the initiative and call the others, informing them of their friend's disappearance. Mai, who was currently residing in a penthouse suite at one of the city's most expensive hotels, suggested that they all meet at the game shop, so she could transport them to the hospital.

Together, the group including Yugi's grandfather demanded answers from the medical staff, but they refused to divulge any information until Seto Kaiba arrived. Joey glared contemptuously at the nurse when that name was spoken and it took Mai's words of wisdom to calm him down.

"Well, looks like the geeks have arrived," a voice boomed sardonically, his lithe form swiftly making an entrance, long white trench coat flowing gracefully behind him. Mokuba stood beside his brother, purple orbs clouded with worry.

"Cut the crap Kaiba," Joey ground out between clenched teeth, crossing the space to meet him. "Téa who happens to be da girl, who saved ya brother's life in case ya forgot, is missin. So quit actin like a jerk!"

Kaiba bit his lower lip, a scowl brushing across his features, "I know that Wheeler. Who do you think gave you that information in the first place?" he was irritated at the open hostility he was receiving.

Mai made the connection immediately, "You knew before we did. You're the one who called Joey."

Kaiba briefly nodded, "The hospital informed me of Gardner's disappearance, but it was one of my men who delivered the news. The last thing I need is Wheeler throwing a fit, refusing to listen to reason, because of the afternoon's festivities."

Tristan threw Joey a glance, "He's got you there buddy."

"Watever," Joey muttered quickly.

"So where is she?" Duke asked, concern shining through his voice. "She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air."

Joey instantly locked eyes with his black haired friend, a theory on the tip of his tongue, "Wat if she's awake? She could be walkin around rite now."

"It is a possibility," Mai agreed, eyebrows knotted in consideration of the idea. Thinking about it, she discovered a flaw in his suggestion, "But how can she just wake up from the shadow realm? That's just not possible."

Kaiba listened thoroughly, sapphires clouded with thought, "If that were the case, they would have found her by now. There's no way Gardner could walk about unnoticed."

"Well, do you have any bright ideas Kaiba?" Joey said with a lift of his eyebrows, sarcasm colouring his tone.

"As a matter of fact Wheeler, I do." Wasting no time, Kaiba left the gaping group, his form nearing the polished wooden bench. With a single glare, he attracted the attention of the charge nurse.

"Wat's he up to? Joey muttered distrustfully, brown eyes narrowing as they watched the businessman swap words with the medical professional. Judging from his professional stance and solid facial features, it appeared that he was waiting for someone to arrive. As if on cue, he visibly straightened, extending a hand towards a man dressed in a white medical coat.

Gesturing with the flick of his wrist, Kaiba led his visitor to rejoin the group, where he introduced him, "This is Dr Callahan. The head doctor in charge of your friends."

Callahan nodded, "If you will please follow me." He led them into a private conference room, so they could talk about the situation. "Take a seat," he instructed, a hand waving at the chairs provided.

Taking charge of the discussion with his fingers interlocking on the table surface, Kaiba voiced his question, "I want know what happened."

"I don't know," Callahan replied truthfully, with a shake of his blond head. "One of the nurses passed the room your friends were staying in and noticed the door open. When she went to close it she found Miss Gardner's bed empty."

Kaiba rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "What time was this?"

"9.30 pm."

Seated quietly beside his elder brother, Mokuba inclined forward, in order to usurp his attention, "Seto, we were here at 8.00 pm. That means we were probably the last ones to see Téa."

Positioned between Serenity and Mai, Joey shifted his gaze in Kaiba's direction, hands hitting the wooden surface in anger, "Wat do you mean you were here last nite?"

Predicting this reaction, Tristan was keen to prevent the blond from acting drastically, "Whoa, calm down. I called Kaiba and said it was alright for Mokuba to see Téa."

Joey's face fell, as a pang of betrayal stung him, voice reduced to a quiet wail, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Cos we knew how you'd react," Duke spoke wryly.

"Well excuse me dice-boy, I had a rite to know," Joey threw back bitterly. "I can't believe you guys would go behind my back like dat."

Mai felt the role of mediator thrust upon her, "Look Joey, none of that is important. What is important is that we find Téa and make sure she's safe."

A mere grunt erupted from Joey's mouth, indicating that although he wasn't pleased by their decision, he would accept it.

"Is it possible that she could have woken up?" Kaiba enquired; the idea that Wheeler had proposed ringing in his thoughts.

Callahan replied solemnly, "That is highly unlikely Mr Kaiba. The nurses' station is located several feet from the room Miss Gardner and Mr Motou are assigned to. There is always a nurse present at the desk, it's a mandatory procedure. Therefore, if she was simply walking around, the nurse that was scheduled at that time would have seen her. Not to mention other staff within the building."

Solomon stared across the table, upon hearing his grandson's name, "Is Yugi okay?"

Dr Callahan gave him a reassuring smile, "Mr Motou is fine."

Mai interjected with a question of her own, "Have you talked to that nurse?"

Callahan nodded, "She swears adamantly that she did not see Miss Gardner during that time span."

Kaiba continued his questioning, "Are you sure that no one else saw anything after we left?"

"No. There was no suspicious activity. We have thoroughly checked this facility, as well as interviewing the security guards and other staff to see if they encountered a girl matching

Miss Gardner's description. I am sorry to say that no one saw anything."

This was preposterous. With so many people working in one building, how could she have disappeared without someone seeing her? It wasn't remotely possible. An idea formulated in his mind, his mouth curving into a smirk, "You have security cameras located on the wards?"

Callahan answered, eyebrow crinkled in slight confusion, "Yes. But security would have informed me if there they saw her."

Ignoring his feeble assurances, Kaiba elevated himself to a standing position, face an emotionless mask, "Hn. It isn't uncommon for some employees to slack off. I want to see that security tape now."

Tempted to argue his position, Callahan instantly conceded defeat to the mogul, aware that no amount of reassurance would sway the cold exterior. Mechanically, he led them to the security station, feeling his own concerns rising to the surface, if the businessman's assumptions proved correct. The hospital's integrity would surely be compromised, not to mention his own reputation, since the girl was under his care. Directing them inside the large space, he engaged himself in a quick conversation with the head security guard, informing the man of what was required. The guard quickly sneaked a withered glance in Kaiba's direction, before hastily producing the tape that could possibly contain the answers they were searching for. The black object was handled to the youth, who coldly pointed towards the door, "Leave."

The statement was rudely directed to those except the friends of the missing teenager and despite the obviously bothered looks he received, they complied with his instruction. Once the room was clear of excess bodies, Kaiba began familiarising himself with all the equipment, his legs bending to occupy one of the vacant seats.

"You know how to work this thin Kaiba," Joey asked, eyeing the complicated equipment warily.

Kaiba inserted the tape into the VCR, before smirking at him, "This is child's play Wheeler. Watch and learn from an expert."

"Big shot moneybags thinks he knows it all," Joey muttered roughly under his breath.

Fingers moved skilfully across the controls, pressing the correct button responsible for rewinding the tape. Keeping careful track of the time, the tape stopped abruptly into its journey, the play button initiating thereafter. Averting his gaze to the screen, four identical sized boxes appeared, each one displaying a different image. Recognising the clear picture of himself and his younger brother that was contained within the second box on the upper right, Kaiba enlarged the multi-coloured square so that it filled the entire screen.

Becoming impatient with the dull and uninterested images that radiated in the next ten minutes, Joey leaned forward complaining stiffly, "This isn't gettin us anywhere, push da forward button."

A snort filled the air, irritation flashing across his sapphire eyes. Without a word spoken to signify his understanding, Kaiba complied readily by forwarding the tape, images skimming across the monitor in succession.

Ryou recognised something and immediately voiced his opinion, "Wait. Go back a few screens Kaiba."

His brow creased curiously, as he carefully rewound the tape, waiting for Ryou's intervention to alert him of the point he should appropriately pause it.

Ryou's eyes stayed firmly attached to the monitor, pupils flickering in recognition where his mouth ordered softly, "Stop." _'It's him,' _thought Bakura who through his light had been watching the tape with little interest. That was until something unusual stirred within his host -- the jolt capturing his undivided attention.

Stealthy striding down the corridor was an individual they believed was in the remote depths of the shadow realm. His lithe form, taut and dangerous moved electrically, the dark purple cape secured at the throat by gold fastenings, rippled magnetically with each defined step. Amethyst orbs shimmered darkly, wickedness and purpose filling their depths, his sharp facial features contorted into a mask of pure darkness.

Duke blinked several times, believing he was losing his mind, "I must be losing it, because that can't be who I think it is."

Paralysed to the bone with shock and disbelief, Joey mumbled unconsciously, "If you think you're losin ya mind, I must be too. Cos I'm definitely seein wat you're seein."

"It's the freaky dude," Tristan murmured distractedly, unable to deter his gaze from the maniacal menace.

"Marik," Mai was the only one to speak the dreaded name that permeated the thoughts of every person in the room.

"Well, we're definitely not hallucinatin, if we're all seein da same thin," Joey declared solemnly, breaking the silence that saturated the air.

"That freak is supposed to be stuck in the shadow realm, how the hell did he get out?" Tristan asked the question that seemed to be ticking in everyone's mind.

Joey cocked his head to the side, "Good question Tristan, but I don't have an answer to dat one."

The image changed when Marik stopped abruptly, head twisting to the right as if looking for something. He regained his movement and stepped forward, his figure disappearing from the screen.

Mokuba shifted his seat closer, gripping his brother's forearm tightly, "Seto, isn't that Yugi and Téa's room?"

Kaiba responded instantly, his voice a hoarse whisper, "Yes, it is Mokuba." Taking the initiative, he forwarded the tape again, sapphires glued to the monitor.

Breaths were held in, bodies tense with extreme anticipation when the tape resumed, a dark shadow reappearing on the left side of the screen. There was something strange about his shape, but the mystery was solved when his form turned to the left, a head of short brown hair and a pair of long legs visible.

"Oh my god, that's Téa," Mai yelled, recognising the bundle held within Marik's arms.

Joey shot out between gritted teeth, "Dat creep's got her."

"How come no one's doing anything to stop him?" Tristan gestured towards several nurses who passed by.

"It's like they don't even know they're there," Duke whispered.

Intense silence clouded the atmosphere when Marik's image disappeared from the camera's view, each face shrouded in a thick fog of unfathomable shock at the truth surrounding their friend's disappearance. A persistent knocking pulsated through the door, breaking the tense moment. Serenity, who was the closest, quickly opened it to reveal a young nurse, the woman nervously entering the room to deliver a message, "Mr Kaiba, there is someone here to see you."

Joey cast a glance in Kaiba's direction, "You call the cops or something?"

"Not yet," replied Kaiba as he swept past the group, intending to find out who his mysterious visitor was. With a quick look over his shoulder, he saw the rest of the group following behind him. The nurse led them back toward the reception area, gesturing towards a tall Middle-Eastern woman positioned at the reception desk.

"Ishizu," Kaiba acknowledged dryly, at a loss for the urgency that appeared evident on the woman's face.

Ishizu moved fluidly in their direction, face sparkling with sobriety and concern, "I'm afraid I have some disturbing news . . ."

Tristan spoke up, "Marik's back."

Blue orbs blinked receptively at his statement, her feminine features drawn into a look of bewilderment and surprise, "How did you . . ."

Kaiba decided to fill in the gaps, "Gardner's missing. We came here and saw the surveillance tapes. Marik . . ."

Joey cut straight to it, "Tat freak came here and took Téa."

"That's not all he's done," Ishizu sighed deeply, the creases lining her forehead showing the stress she was under.

Mai gazed into the older woman's eyes, attempting to draw out an explanation, "What do you mean?"

"I returned to the museum after seeing Yugi's grandfather," seeing Solomon standing at the back, she gave him a brief glance. "My family decided to watch over the rod and necklace till Yugi woke up. I noticed that Malik and Odion were missing, so I decided to investigate. The room where we were keeping the items in had been forced open and . . ."

"Get to the point Ishizu," Kaiba said impatiently.

Narrowing her eyes at him she finished, "The millennium rod is missing and I found your bodyguard on the floor."

"My bodyguard?" Kaiba asked perplexed.

Mokuba glanced up at his brother and then Ishizu, "Roland?"

Ishizu nodded at the small boy, "Yes, I believe that is his name. It appears that Marik used Roland's mind to escape the shadow realm. But that's not all. He's taken possession of Malik's body and sent him and Odion to the shadow realm."

"Wait a minute," Duke held his hand in the air. "Marik should be in the shadow realm, we all saw him disappear."

"To my understanding, Roland was the last one to be controlled by the rod, so before Marik was sent to the shadow realm, he was able to seek refuge in his mind, using him as a host. At least until he could get Malik's body back," she explained. "By the way, Roland appears to be fine. He's here as we speak," directing the last sentence towards Kaiba.

"Hmph," Kaiba replied partly uninterested by the news.

"So why would Marik take Téa?" Serenity asked innocently, as all eyes trained on her.

Ishizu pondered the girl's question, her mind swimming with several beliefs, "I believe that he intends to make Yugi suffer. Punish him for claiming the god cards and puzzle."

Joey started to understand Marik's plan, "So he's kidnapped her."

"Yes," Ishizu replied gravely.

Mai cast Joey a thoughtful glance, "Hold on, Joey didn't you say that he wanted Téa as well as Yugi's puzzle and god cards?"

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, wat's ya point Mai?"

"My point is why take Téa and not the puzzle."

Ishizu had already prepared her answer, "Because he knows that the puzzle is useless without the god cards."

Duke seemed lost in his own thoughts, "So he's going to use Téa to get them both."

Ishizu lowered her head for a second, as if considering whether or not she could tell them. "I'm not so sure," she finally replied, absorbing the curious and speculative expressions that greeted her. "You see when Marik first appeared after Odion was unconscious, he developed an obsession over Téa."

"An obsession?" Serenity murmured, expecting a clarification from the older woman.

The truth was long overdue and she was tired of keeping this burden to herself, "It was after he took control of Malik's body, that I began to notice his secret interest in Téa. He would often watch her, either when she was alone or with you."

"How come we never noticed tis?" Joey believed that as her closest friends, they would have picked something like this up.

"You were all busy with the upcoming duels. Téa herself was also unaware of it. "

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but why didn't he use his rod to control her like Malik did?" Mai was curious to know all the circumstances.

"Most of the time she was with you or Yugi, which made it difficult for him to control her mind without someone noticing she was missing."

Duke asked, a hint of resentment present in his voice, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I informed Yugi, but I couldn't tell him that Marik was after Téa, because I was afraid he would hurt Odion," she answered, averting her eyes in the opposite direction. She didn't blame him for feeling some resentment towards her.

Serenity felt some degree of sympathy for her. After all she was only trying to protect her family, something she knew first hand. "It's not your fault Ishizu," she placed a hand on her arm. "You did you're best."

Thankful for the support, Ishizu replied softly, "My best wasn't good enough."

Tristan waited for a few moments for Ishizu to collect herself, judging from the guilt ridden expression highlighted on her face. "Where would he take her?" he asked, expecting her to shed some light on the subject.

Looking up, she responded honestly, "I don't know. He could have taken her anywhere."

Joey decided to take some action, "We have to find her. We can't just stand around doin nuttin."

Ishizu instantly trained her gaze in his direction, worried that he might do something foolish, "I understand your position, but this is completely different to the time when you and Téa were kidnapped before. Marik is smarter . . . smarter than Malik. The best thing to do is wait."

"Don't be ridiculous Ishizu," Kaiba made his presence known, with a cold glare aimed at her. "If anyone can find Marik, it's me."

"I can assure you, finding him this time around will be difficult Kaiba. I guarantee you that Marik will reappear once Yugi wakes up. Then he will use Téa against him," Ishizu declared, logic lending strength to her words.

Mai agreed, "I hate to say this, but I think she's right. That's probably Marik plan from the beginning."

Mokuba grabbed his brother's hand, squeezing the larger one worryingly, "What if Marik hurts Téa, Seto?"

Ishizu heard this, shaking her head, "I don't think he will." He wouldn't go to all this trouble, if he was going to hurt her and be done with it. No, Marik wants everything that belongs to the Pharaoh and Téa is part of the package."

"So we wait for him to appear, then wat?" Joey knew that patience was definitely not one of his finer qualities.

Ishizu spoke logically, "When Yugi had finally awoken; we will decide what to do then."

* * *

_The corridors seemed endless, as she made her journey through each one, blue eyes frantically searching each room and area aboard the large aircraft, desperately seeking out her friends. "Where is everyone?" she said aloud, frustration clearly evident on her facial features when she realized that the place was empty. That was weird. She had seen them earlier, how could they have possibly disappeared. "Yugi," she called out. "Joey . . . Tristan . . . Serenity . . . Duke . . . Ishizu." Even Mai was nowhere to be found. 'Where could they all be?' She reached the control room, her hands poised at the doorway, head turning in every direction. "Kaiba, Mokuba . . ." she shouted anxiously. The whole place was deserted._

_Something wasn't right. Leaving the aircraft, she moved outside, glancing ahead at the tall duelling tower that was enveloped by ominous dark clouds. Her gut instinct was telling her that the answers she was looking for were up there. Taking a deep breath, she ran towards it; feet smashing into the ground with each long stride. Once within the tower, she moved towards the elevator, surprised to see it already open, as if waiting just for her. Although suspicious, she rushed inside the compartment, startled to see the door closing, the elevator beginning to ascend to the top of the tower. Time seemed to move slowly, the feeling of dread intensifying within her heart and soul. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, doors sliding open automatically. She stepped outside, eyes widening in horror and disbelief. _

_Bodies littered the ground like garbage thrown carelessly on the streets. Transfixed on the scene before her, she unconsciously began walking, holding a hand over her mouth as the stench of dead hung potently in the air. The first one she recognised was Joey, who lay sprawled on his stomach, head rolled awkwardly to the side. Rushing towards him, she sunk to her knees, a wave of nausea hitting her full force, when she saw his blond hair stained with a dark substance -- blood. Bending over, she reached for his throat, intending to check for a pulse. Fingers lightly touched the cold skin, carefully searching for the designated region. She quickly withdrew them when she saw a dark red line circling the area. His throat had been cut open. Her hands quivered uncontrollably at the discovery, tears streaming unnoticed down her soft cheeks in mourning. Out the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. A head of bright red hair blew innocently in the wind, several strands delicately covering the face of its owner. She didn't need to see the face, to know whose body it was. She crawled towards the body of Serenity, who rested peacefully beside her brother. Gently brushing the hair away from her face, Téa gasped when she saw that her head was twisted in an odd direction, indicating that her neck had been broken. "No . . . no . . ." Overcome by intense grief, she shifted backwards, dragging herself to her feet. She turned around, cerulean orbs glittering with fresh tears, when she came into contact with two more bodies. Tristan and Duke were slumped together, a metal rod twisted sharply through their bodies. "Oh god, this can't be happening," she screamed frantically. Her hands combed through her hair, gripping the short strands for dear life, where she felt her feet hit something solid. Peering downwards, she recognized a white trench coat, her eyes trailing upwards before connecting with the face of an obviously dead Kaiba. But it was something unusual about his position, which prompted her to kneel down and inspect the irregularity. Breathing aloud, she pushed Kaiba gently aside to find Mokuba, the youngest of her friends beaten to death, bruises and cuts covering his little body. There were other bodies, who she suspected were Kaiba's men. A thought hit her. 'Where was Yugi? And Ishizu? "Please let Yugi and Ishizu be alive," she muttered hopefully, eyes searching through the dead, moving towards the duelling arena to further her search._

"_They're both dead, just like the rest of your pathetic friends," a dark voice answered. _

_Téa froze instantly, when she heard his voice, eyes shifting upwards till they locked with the person responsible for the death and destruction before her. He grinned down at her, the millennium puzzle gleaming triumphantly at the base of his neck, while he held the millennium rod tightly in his right hand. _

_Her breaths came out in shattered gasps, lungs constricting painfully in her chest. She shifted backwards, as he stepped towards her, eyes glowing lustfully in her direction. _

"_There is nowhere to run my dear Téa. You are finally mine."_

_Téa turned away and began sprinting past the dead bodies, towards the elevator. Reaching the compartment, she repeatedly pushed the close button, but nothing happened. "Close . . . come on close," she begged. Téa looked ahead to find Marik poised a few feet away, using the rod to prevent the elevator from moving. _

"_You can run all you want, little one. But you will never escape me. Now you belong to me for all of eternity." _

Then something happened. Everything around her was spinning, her eyes closed briefly, before she felt herself falling. Suddenly her oval shaped eyes opened, blue orbs filled with fear as she bolted upright. She gasped, her lungs begging for air, feeling her throat muscles contract, as her mouth greedily gulped huge amounts of oxygen. Her fingers lightly touched her throat, gently rubbing her neck to calm herself down. When the fog clouding her mind began to dissipate, she panicked when she found herself staring into complete darkness. She frantically began looking around, not able to recognise her surroundings. Several minutes passed by, before she realised she was lying on something unusual – something solid and warm. Hands touched the surface beneath her, fingers splayed out, feeling and grabbing what felt like some sort of material. Continuing her search, she shifted positions, this time turning to the right, feeling a firm, soft object beneath her lower back -- a pillow.

She was in a bed.

She suddenly felt disorientated, causing her to lie back down. Tilting her head forward, she blinked several times, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. She concluded that she was in a room; but it wasn't her bedroom, for she knew what her bed felt like. The texture of the sheets that covered her were softer, confirming she was somewhere else. While still trying to make sense of her surroundings, she heard a noise, her ears trained in its direction. She lay motionless, listening intently for signs of movement or further sounds. She held her breath when the noise increased, this time she recognised it as the sound of a door opening. A shaft of light projected from the opening, the sound of footsteps echoing within the room.

Finding her voice, she called into the darkness, "Who's there?"

The footsteps abruptly stopped, followed by intense silence. Arching forward, Téa could make out the silhouette of a person, shards of light bathing the figure. She watched as the person drew closer, fear and uncertainty wrapped around her throat, "Who . . . are you?"

The figure moved sideways, except this time she noticed a distinguishing feature – a pointed head. "Yugi, is that you?" she asked, pulling herself into a proper sitting position. She heard deep breathing, followed by the muttering of something incoherent which she could not make out.

Bursts of yellow light shone above her, the intensity causing her to place a hand over her eyes as a safeguard. Her eyes immediately squinted in an effort to adjust to the brightness showering around her. She blinked several times, an exercise that helped her focus her vision. Dropping her hand to the side, she gazed around; surprised to see she was in a well furnished room. She let out a horrified gasp, when her eyes connected with the true identity of the figure.

"You're finally awake," Marik remarked softly, eyes glowing positively in her direction. While overseeing a matter with his rare hunters in the next room, he had heard her frightened cries, realising that she had finally awoken.

"Marik . . . Téa murmured in absolute shock, her slender body frozen in place. Fear and terror instantly washed over her. This had to be a dream. A very bad dream. Forcing her hand to move, she pinched herself several times, begging her mind to wake up from this horrible nightmare. It was no use. This was not a dream.

Marik grinned insanely, obviously satisfied by her response, "I'm pleased you remember my name, little one."

'_Oh god, oh god. He won. He actually won. This can't be happening to me.'_ She tried her best to choke back the fear in her throat, when she was struck with a thought. '_What's he done to my friends?' _That quickly triggered something within her memory banks, as images of her dead friends scattered throughout her mind. Her breath quickly hitched in her throat during the recollection period, confused and scared by what she had seen. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched with terror as he gradually moved towards her. Still in a state of complete shock and fear, her fingers gripped the sheets protectively to her chest.

"This must come as a shock to you," he announced, carefully watching her face. "But you will soon get use to this arrangement."

'_This arrangement. He calls this an arrangement.' _How could she get use to this? She was with Marik. She was with a monster, an evil monster. She could never get use to this. "What have you done to them?" she moaned desperately, azure eyes shimmering wildly, wondering if the images she had seen earlier were repressed memories. She hoped to god they weren't.

'_She believes I won the duel against the Pharaoh.'_ He was tempted to let her believe that version of events. However, when he thought about the idea, he soon realised that his ruse would be uncovered eventually, especially when those fools come in search of her. "Those fools . . ." he remarked with distain. "Let's just say they're around . . . somewhere," the corners of his amethyst eyes flashed wickedly.

"You . . . hurt . . . them," she stuttered, becoming puzzled by his answer, waiting desperately to believe that they were alive and not dead.

"Yes and . . . no," he answered, partially revealing the truth. He hurt them alright. By taking her, they were in mourning, believing she was in the shadow realm. Chuckling under his breath, he grinned at the memory of seeing the little boy she saved not too long ago, grief stricken and permanently scarred by the whole ordeal.

His answers were vague, a light going off in her head. _'Didn't he kill them?_ _'Unless . . . he didn't win the duel . . . and they are alive.' _She forced herself to look him straight in the eyes, sensing immediately that something wasn't right. It was then that she realised that he wasn't wearing Yugi's puzzle. Surely, if he won the duel, he would wear it as a trophy -- something to mark his victory over Yugi."But you won the duel," she exclaimed. "Didn't you?"

Anger flashed across his eyes at the memory of being defeated by the Pharaoh. He had waited an eternity to destroy him and in one moment he lost his chance. Growling to himself, he glared at the young girl, watching as she shrunk further into the sheets in fear. Her innocence amused him somewhat, for she was much more than his pawn; much more than an instrument in his plan against the one he hated. Striding to the left side of the bed, his mouth was a solid line, devoid of any emotion, "No, my dear. The Pharaoh won the duel."

Those simple words sent her mind racing. She had so many questions. "But . . . if he won . . . how come . . . you're not in the shadow realm?" She instantly regretted saying that words, placing her hand across her mouth.

Marik made himself comfortable on the left side of the bed, pondering a question that could be considered innocent as well as deliberate. She had no idea what had transpired after her accident, so instead of being angry, he smirked at her, "The Pharaoh is a fool to believe that he could get rid of me so easily. You're friends are none the wiser."

She begged her mind to process his account, remembering one significant piece of information.

"If Yugi won, how is it that I'm here with you?" She didn't fully understand how it was possible for him to have escaped from the shadow realm.

"You see my dear . . ." he purred slowly. "We both lost something, only to have gained something in return. Little Yugi may have the puzzle and god cards, but I now have you."

Now she understood. He kidnapped her. She didn't know how he did it and frankly she didn't want to know. _'He did this to get back at Yugi.'_ Numbly she nodded.

Leaning towards her frightened form, Marik grinned at her, amethyst eyes locked with her blue ones. Recognising this as a threat, Téa jerked backwards, till her back came into contact with the headboard. "Do not be afraid little one, I will not hurt you," Marik murmured, reaching out to tuck a strand of loose chocolate hair behind her ear. Cocking his head to the side, he said with a hint of venom in his voice, "Although I should punish you for what happened with Kaiba's little brother. If you had stayed by my side like you were suppose to, then perhaps things would have turned out differently."

The mere mention of the word 'punish' sent shockwaves of terror throughout her. Her small hands which still gripped the sheets uncoiled and began to shake uncontrollably. She suspected he would hurt her and the way he was looking at her made her feel certain of that thought. She didn't even want to think about what he was going to do to her. She just hoped it was quick and not painful.

The absolute terror in her eyes; sent an indescribable feeling through him. A part of him liked the idea that she was scared of him. But the other part of him was angered by it. And he couldn't understand why it would bother him. "But . . . I'm sure you've learnt your lesson . . . after experiencing the horrors of the shadow realm," he finished, winding her hair around his fingers.

The shadow realm. She barely remembered that place. When she intercepted the attack on Mokuba, she felt her mind disappear, being transported to someplace unimaginable. But what she remembered most about it was that it was a dark place . . . a dark, horrible place. A place that existed only in her nightmares. She remembered drifting; being surrounded by darkness as well as thousands of eyes that watched her, waiting to prey on her. There was nowhere to run or to hide. It was an endless path of nothingness. She wondered how she had even survived that place. Shaking herself free of her thoughts, Téa was partly relieved that he wasn't going to make good on his threat. Then again, she had no idea what Marik defined as punishment. Just because he wouldn't hurt her now, didn't mean he wouldn't hurt her at all. Summoning up the courage to say something, her mouth opened hesitantly and the words tumbled out, "Are you . . . going . . . to kill me?"

Letting go of her hair, his fingers moved to her face, where he cupped her chin tilting it forward. Moving his own face towards hers, he replied, "You belong to me now my dear. This means that your fate is in my hands." His thumb crept towards her mouth, where it traced the fullness of her lips.

Not sure what to make of those words, she interpreted that as being that if she did something to make him angry he would most definitely hurt her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, not liking the way he was touching her.

He wasn't sure what to do with her. To be honest with himself, he knew exactly what he wanted to do to her and ordinarily he would take what he wanted, but the girl had cast a spell on him. He had no intention of harming her physically, unless of course she made him angry. Besides he had plenty of time to decide what to do with her or more specifically what to do to her. She would not be going anywhere in the meantime. She was his now and she would remain his for all eternity. Removing his hand from her chin, he stood up and gestured with his hand, "Come."

Deciding it was better to do as he said; she slid to the edge of the bed, feet dangling from the side. Planting her feet solidly on the floor, she slowly pushed herself upright, standing before him. She was caught off guard when her legs suddenly gave way, her body falling forward.

Marik caught hold of her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist to steady her. Téa became alarmed by this and started to struggle in his grasp. Marik released her and she topped back onto the bed. She groaned aloud, propping herself up on her elbows. The light green hospital gown she wore had ridden dangerously up her thighs, exposing the soft, cream coloured flesh beneath.

Hovering above her with his eyebrows arched indicatively, Marik's eyes moved from her flushed face down the rest of her body, till they settled on the revealed skin of her thighs. Bending down, his hands crept on either side of her body, watching her reaction intensely. He wasn't surprised to see her back up across the bed, dragging the sheets with her. Like a predator with prey, Marik climbed over her, liking the way she lay sprawled in front of him, so beautiful and inviting. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do," he whispered seductively, his face bent down towards hers. Slowly, his hand travelled up her right thigh, stroking the soft skin.

Téa remained perfectly still, inwardly gasping at such an intimate touch. She resisted the urge to kick him, a mental picture of his reaction quickly providing a premonition of warning. Instead, her fingers sunk deeper into the sheets, mouth pleading softly, "Don't do this."

He moved closer to her, his face inches from her own, when her voice and the words communicated rung in his ears. His hand left her thigh and travelled towards her cheek, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers across her smooth skin. "We're just getting started my dear," he purred, their mouths barely touching, as the anticipating grew inside of him. He'd waited a long time for this moment and although everything didn't work out to plan, she would surely make up for that loss. Finally, he attained one of the things he desired since the first time he laid eyes on her. His lips had almost reached their destination, when a constant noise interrupted the moment. Growling under his breath, he shifted to his knees, till he rose to his feet. "Enter," he muttered indignantly.

A man dressed in a dark purple robe emerged, where he knelt down, head aimed at the ground, bowing respectfully at his master.

Marik glared down at the nuisance, obvious disapproval and unresolved tension present in his features, "Why have you disturbed me?"

"I apologise for the intrusion Master Marik, but we have a matter you must urgently attend to," he replied meekly.

"I will be there soon. Leave us." Watching as his servant retreated; Marik turned his attention back to his guest. Téa sat on the edge of the bed, purposefully looking in the opposite direction._ 'She would learn to accept this.' _He did not tolerate disobedience. Filled with frustration, he was eager to find some outlet to release this added tension. Smiling wickedly, he soon realised how that could be accomplished.

Disregarding her fearful state, he approached her, roughly grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her to her feet. Téa felt numb as Marik dragged her towards a door located on the right side of the room. Blue eyes travelled around, spotting the door that the rare hunter had entered slightly ajar. It was now or never. This was her chance to escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Marik warned, noticing where her attention was diverted.

Worryingly sucking on her lower lip, Téa gazed upwards into his darkened eyes, flinching slightly when he returned her look vehemently. Gulping to clear the tightness of her throat, she worked up the courage to speak. "I don't know what you're talking about," she worked to sound convincing.

"Don't play dumb with me little Téa. You were thinking of escaping . . . weren't you?" There was an edge to his voice, as if daring her to refute his claim.

"No," she answered back, shaking her head to add strength to her position.

Marik tightened his grip on her arm, pulling her closer to his body. Téa attempted to use her free hand to push him away, but her wrist was ensnared painfully, crushing her body against his. His eyes bore down on her, anger sparkling within their depths. "Do not lie to me," he roared.

"I'm . . . not," she uttered, hoping for the love of god that he'd believe her. "Please Marik . . . I don't feel well."

He examined her face for any signs of deceit, but her eyes glittered innocently up at him.

Releasing her wrist, he resumed hold of her arm, using his free hand to capture her chin, pulling her face against his. "It is not wise to lie to me, let that be a warning to you", his eyes flashing dangerously with each word.

Téa nodded in agreement. She made a mental note, reminding herself that she could have to be careful around him. He was smarter than she gave him credit for, especially if she was going to survive her time with him. During their little discussion, she failed to notice they had stopped. She watched as Marik pushed open the door, revealing a medium sized bathroom.

"You have been out for two days now, so I suggest you clean yourself up. One of my servants will arrive with some clothing for you."

She stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. He was treating her like a human being, something she would never have thought possible of Marik. If it had been the others, he would have either killed them on the spot or thrown them in a dungeon. '_At least they're safe.'_

"Unless of course, you want me to join you," he grinned suggestively at her, eyes twinkling with amusement.

She became startled, her blue eyes widening in surprise and disgust. She quickly stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Marik smirked, "The door to your room will be locked, so do not think of trying anything while I'm gone. You will be joining me, once you have finished."

* * *

Taking his rightful place at the base of his throne, Marik ordered with the wave of his hand for his rare hunters to assemble before him. Recognising the one who disturbed his personal time with Téa, he commanded, "Explain yourself."

"Master Marik, we have received word that Kaiba has initiated a search for the girl."

"And?"

"His men have been spotted in our previous locations, but it doesn't appear that they know our new location.

"What of her friends?"

"They too have been looking for her. The one called Joey has been asking questions around Domino City.

"Keep an eye on them. I want to be informed if they get too close," he relayed that comment to all of them.

"Yes sir," they all acknowledged simultaneously.

"I will not start this game until little Yugi wakes up. You are dismissed."

"You," Marik signalled the last one. "Come here." Withdrawing the millennium rod, he unsheathed the metal blade locked within the gold relic. Gracefully positioning himself on his feet, he hid the blade behind his cape, moving towards his victim. Leaning forward, he attached his hand to the man's shoulder, mouth whispering in his ear, "You interrupted my fun and now you must pay."

The rare hunter's brown eyes widened in horror, "But Master Marik, you wanted to . . ."

"Silence," Marik yelled, holding the blade of his item against the man's throat. "Never question my authority, rare hunter. Now is the time for you to receive your punishment."

"No, please," he cried, watching in horror as the blade slipped towards his chest.

Marik plunged the blade into the man's lower torso, his hands sliding the sharp object continuously until a pool of blood formed on the ground below. The man's screams for mercy rang like a cherished song in his ears, digging the blade deeper and deeper into his flesh. Marik withdrew the blade, watching in morbid fascination as he crumpled to the ground dead.

Flipping the body over, with the turn of his foot, he admired his ill deed, focusing on the large slits marring the man's flesh and the blood that continued to bubble from the wounds. Raising the bloody blade to his eyes, he grinned insanely at the substance adhering to its surface. The tip of his tongue flickered out and licked across the blade, his taste buds absorbing the still warm, metallic flavour and texture. Picking up a clean cloth, he cleaned the remaining blood, slipping the blade back into its protective sheath, the rod now in its place. Now that his frustrations had been taken care of, he returned to his throne with one thought in mind. His little treasure would be arriving soon.

* * *

Two days. She'd been out for two days.

Moving towards the large vanity mirror that hung above the sink, Téa inspected her reflection, a little surprised by what she saw. The tips of her fingers touched her face, running along every ridge and region. Her skin was extremely pale, fingers reaching towards her eyes, tracing the dark circles. Shifting her head from side to side, she brushed the loose strands of hair back, fingers trailing across the dark discolouration in interest. _'That must have been one nasty fall I took.' _What she needed now was a nice bath.

Making sure that the bathroom door was locked securely, in case Marik was lurking outside, she opened the cold and hot water faucets, allowing the tub to fill with water. Once it reached the rim, she closed them and reached for the shelf above the bathtub. Picking up some bubble bath, she added the exact amount to the mixture. She stepped to the side where she stripped, pushing the hospital gown down the length of body. Testing the temperature of the water with the tips of her fingers, she felt satisfied with the outcome. Gripping the outer edges, she carefully lowered herself into the warm water, her skin soaking up the warmth. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into her own little world, wanting to block out everything that had happened. She had no idea how long she had been in there for, but her eyes fluttered open when she heard a sound. Still in a state of relaxation, Téa was about to close her eyes again, when the sound was repeated.

"Miss," a female voice formally spoke. "I am Laila. I have brought you some clothes."

Téa stared at the door, recalling what Marik said earlier, "Ah, hold on." Getting out of the tub, she quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. Being extremely careful not to slip as she walked, she cautiously approached the door, unlocking it. The woman was small in stature, with short black hair tied into a bun. She had an exotic look about her, similar to Ishizu, except with brown eyes instead of a deep shade of blue. Téa figured she was at least in her early thirties. "Come in," Téa held open the door for her.

The woman flashed a warm smile in her direction, before walking past her and depositing the items she was carrying on the towel rack. Turning back towards Téa, she said softly, "Master Marik is waiting for you."

"Right. Um, I'll be out soon. Thank you," Téa replied, watching as the woman left her to get dressed. She was dreading this moment, her fingers holding up the long white dress, which was decorated at the collar and sleeves with beautiful sequins. Quickly, she dressed, eager to get this over with.

* * *

Comfortably seated with his back resting against the support of his throne, Marik in lay deep in consideration, his amethyst eyes locked in place on the thoughts skimming through his mind. His arms dangled from the arm rests, the fingers of his right hand loosely grasping the rod, while his feet lay firmly planted on the ground. Snapping out of his trance, he glanced around the lavish room, the place decorated with gold and silver trimmings, furnished with expensive ornaments and other furniture he deemed tasteful. Nothing more than evidence of the wealth his rare hunters and slaves had pillaged; necessary commodities other than the rare cards that were taken from gullible duellists and game shops. What was the point in possessing something as powerful as the millennium rod, if it wasn't used to attain such riches? Malik, the pathetic fool that he was had done something right during his reign. Yet all of this, he surmised was nothing without the power of the Pharaoh to add to his esteemed collection. Then he would truly be the richest and most powerful man the world would ever know and he wouldn't rest until that vision was accomplished.

For now, his main focus was on his little guest, whom he'd been waiting for since disposing of one of his minions, recalling the terrified screams that protruded from the man's mouth. He growled slightly -- for he did not like to be kept waiting. "I should have checked on her myself," he grinned at the thought of seeing her in her most vulnerable state, envisioning the look of shock and horror on the girl's innocent features. '_Yes, she belongs to me now.' _He supposed there was plenty of time for such 'activities,' when the situation with the Pharaoh was resolved. But that didn't mean he couldn't indulge in a little private time with his new found acquisition.

Yet, he still had to devise the perfect plan, his previous failings ringing apparent -- all in an effort to assist him in his quest. And with the girl in his possession, she would provide the perfect lure, for he knew that the Pharaoh would not resist the opportunity to reclaim what was taken from him. From what his rare hunters' had reported, her friends believed she was just that -- the lure needed to trap their little friend Yugi. But they were only half right, for she was more than just bait as they believed. From the very beginning she was much more than that. Yet they were all oblivious to that mere fact -- even the girl herself.

An accustomed knock vibrated through the room, Marik averting his gaze to the door, in time to see one of his most trusted servants materialise before him. Rashid, stood six feet tall, characterised by short hair, the colour of tarmac and eyes that were a deep shade of brown. He too was of Arabic descent and had travelled alongside his elder sister to serve their new master. "The young lady has arrived your eminence."

"Send her in." Marik slipped into a more sturdy position so he could welcome his new guest, attaching the rod to his belt.

With her head bent slightly and her arms lying gracefully at her sides, the young girl moved into the room. Marik leaned forward, examining her from head to toe. He mentally noted that she looked much better than she did when he first saw her. Her pale cheeks had regained some colour, now blessed with a healthy reddish glow. The long flowing white dress he had his servants prepare fully hugged her figure, the soft material slipping into each curve and joint perfectly. Her short chocolate locks were appropriately brushed back, so not to hide the soft and attractive features of her face, except for a few wisps that gently cascaded down the sides of her cheeks. Each movement she took was slow and uncertain, the rim of her dress scrapping across the ground rhythmically. Daring to gaze into her face, his eyes found her own, observing the pools of her cerulean eyes, the depths of which were glistening with worry.

Even with his persistent gaze, she seemed to not recognise that he wanted her to look at him -- to acknowledge his presence as he had hers. It would take time he realised for her to accept this situation. But he was adamant, she would accept this and perhaps as he so desired from the very beginning accept him. The heels of her feet had stopped their journey, for she was now poised before him, as a servant was to her master. Raising his hand in the air, Marik signalled for some privacy, eager to reacquaint himself with the girl since their last meeting.

Hearing the door lock in place, he cocked his head forward, gesturing to the chair next to her, "Sit."

Upon hearing his request, Téa nervously glanced to the side, understanding what he was asking of her. Realising from the beginning she would have to comply with his demands, she willingly obeyed, taking her place at the chair provided. Involuntarily, her knees pressed tightly together, hands folded in her lap respectfully. Breathing deeply, she shifted her gaze, blue meeting amethyst.

"You must be hungry my dear, eat."

The beautifully crafted oak table before her was lined with several choices of food. Some of the dishes she didn't recognise, but a bowl of fruit quickly caught her attention. The editable spread had the desired effect on her body, her stomach growling to indicate that she was indeed hungry. Settling for an apple, she bit into the shiny hard surface, letting the sweet juice trickle down her throat, where she felt her inner muscles swallowing the tiny morsel. Marik, she noticed continued to watch her and such directness made her uncomfortable.

Finishing her apple quickly, Téa decided to attempt a conversation, since he appeared to be in a good mood. There were still several questions plaguing her and she deserved some answers. However, her one concern was that she didn't know what to expect from someone as unpredictable as him. She would have to be vigilant when questioning him. "Where am I?" she managed to ask, willing her eyes to meet his gaze directly.

"My ship little one."

"We're moving . . ." she wavered a bit, mind racing all over the place. "Where are . . . you taking me?"

"Nowhere . . . for the moment."

'_Think Téa think. We're not moving, so that means we're grounded somewhere. But for how long and why?' _"Are we at the Domino Pier?" she asked, wanting to get as much information as possible about their location.

"No," he answered curtly. "Your friends will not be finding you in a hurry."

'_So much for that idea.' _"What are you going to do with me?" she quietly asked, looking into his face with anticipation. She wanted to know what his plans were and how she fit into them.

Marik reached for a small crouton, the surface of which was covered with a green topping of some sort. He ate the piece quickly, before replying, "You will see soon enough my dear." The less she knew the better. Leaning back in his chair, he watched her sit there dejectedly. She was trying to be strong and she was doing a pretty good job of it, going as far as to not show her fear. But in reality, she was a frightened little girl, her fate so unclear at this point.

For she had no idea what he would do with her, although he supposed she may have some idea of her purpose in this game.

How long had he waited for his moment when the Pharaoh's most sacred possession would belong to him? That had included the puzzle and god cards, yet having her somehow made their loss slightly more bearable to some extent. Very soon though the war would begin and this time he would emerge the clear victor. '_For once the Pharaoh and little Yugi are given the news of her disappearance; they will no longer be a strong combination.'_ He believed that this would weaken their resolve, allowing him to take advantage of their vulnerability. For he would taunt them with the knowledge that he had taken away the very thing they had failed protect. Then he would finally walk away with everything -- the Pharaoh's power and Téa. '_The pharaoh may have won the battle, but he will lose the war.'_

Until the time came though, he was faced with another problem. What would he do with her in the meantime? There was one solution. He would have to keep her locked up for now. Unlike his foolish counterpart Malik, he knew the girl wasn't a weakling. She was intelligent and would no doubt use that ability to find a way to escape. While trapped within Malik, he recalled the incident during Battle City. Malik was stupid to believe that she was weak and helpless. She had almost escaped that time and he wasn't about to make the same mistake.

Téa barely touched the food offered to her, still reeling from the fact that she was with her best friend's worst enemy. Sneaking a peek at her captor, she noticed the far away look in his eyes, he was obviously lost in thought, probably thinking about how he was going to use her against Yugi, she decided. Deciding to speak, she said softly, "I know why you kidnapped me."

Marik blinked shaking himself free from his train of thought in order to gaze at the brunette thoughtfully, "Enlighten me."

"You plan on using me to get Yugi's puzzle and god cards," she established, knowing full well that this was the reason why she was here.

Marik leaned forward, watching as Téa sat as still as possible, an impressed smile gracing his lips. "I can see why the Pharaoh is so enamoured by you." When he had finally gained control over Malik's body, he had considered controlling her mind. But the thought was quickly thrust aside, simply because he liked her better when she was in control of her own body. She was much more interesting that way compared to a mindless dummy. Then there was the Pharaoh who seemed to express a more watchful interest in the brunette. He deduced that little occurrence was courtesy of Ishizu's interference, knowing full well the extent of that woman's persistent meddling. He smirked at the fact he finally took his revenge by sealing the rest of her pathetic family in the shadow realm. _'Oh well, no need to worry about them anymore.'_

Téa wasn't satisfied with his answer, but that compliment (if she could call it that) confirmed her suspicions. Her next question had her worried, in case he became angered by it. Yet he was the only person who could give her the answers she sought. Despite the risk attached, she was determined to uncover the truth and was willing to endure his dangerous temperament. "What happened to Yugi?" she asked tentatively.

Hearing those words sent his temper afire. _'That's all she thinks about, the blasted Pharaoh and his accursed host.' _The depths of his amethyst eyes were instantly paralysed with rage and jealously, where they bore directly into hers.

Expecting this reaction, Téa quickly braced herself for his attack. _'You really did it this time Téa.'_

Closely watching her behaviour, including her fear filled eyes, he stood up straightening his posture and stepped towards her. Each footstep he took in her direction, the more she flinched further into the chair, her arms held to her chest, fingers clutching her clothing protectively with her knees bunched to the side.

He paused for a moment regarding her demeanour, his expression unchanging. "So you want to know what has become of little Yugi?" The question was cold and uncaring, each word dominated not only by the tone of this voice, but the wicked glimmer of his eyes. "Little Yugi is dead to the world, no more than an empty shell lying cold and still in a hospital bed at Domino City Hospital," he taunted coldly, holding her gaze with his own.

Cerulean orbs shuddered with sorrow, tears springing from the edges of her eyes at the thought of her best friend lying lifeless, instead of the vibrant and energetic boy she grew up with. Surprisingly, her legs set themselves forward where she confronted him. "I don't believe you," she shot back, surprised by the anger and denial projecting from her voice.

Marik smirked maliciously at the fact that he was toying with her, "Am I little one? You were out of it for quite some time. You have no idea what happened."

"No," she whispered, trying to convince herself. "You couldn't have."

He continued to watch her fall apart, distraught in the belief that he had sent her precious little Yugi to the shadow realm. "Are you sure about that, my dear?" he mocked. She didn't know he was merely unconscious and that soon he would arise. But for now, he would use this knowledge to perhaps tame her into submission. The girl had a fiery streak about her, one that would cause him trouble, if he wasn't careful. Either way, he was determined to have what he wanted, even if it meant controlling her against her will.

"You did this to him. You belong in the shadow realm, not him," she screamed, eyes widening when she saw him raise his right hand. This was as much as she could take. Often known and highly respected for her rationality and commonsense in given situations, Téa felt one of her greatest attributes fail her at that moment. Aware that this was probably a bad idea, she bolted for the door, not even sparing a glance at her captor, the only thought racing through her mind was to get as far away from the madman as possible. She hit the hard surface, hands flying for the doorknob, twisting and turning the irritating handle, with the knowledge that freedom was just one movement away. To her dismay, the handle refused to budge, realising that the door was locked from the outside. Sobs racked her throat, her hands balling into fists and pounding at the door, wishing by some miracle that someone would hear her frightened cries and come to her aid.

Intense breathing followed by a large ominous shadow towered behind her, where she stopped her futile efforts. She would surely be punished now for disobeying him, she could feel it in every ounce of her body.

"You should not have tried that," his voice a deadly whisper.

Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes connecting with the now enraged face of Marik, who glared down at her furiously. Before she could open her mouth; his left hand slid around her throat, slamming her head against the door. Pain consumed her, spreading through her skull as well as her throat, as she struggled to stay focused. _'This must be what it feels like to die.' _The fingers around her neck loosened slightly, allowing her some room to breathe, which she greedily accepted. Téa's hands reacted by reaching for the hand that had her successfully pinned, her fingers clawing at his wrist.

"I warned you what would happen if you tried to escape," he growled in fury.

"Marik," Téa choked out, feeling his grip tighten again. "Please." Her eyes fluttered for several seconds, the lids closing in response to the pain and disorientation she was experiencing. Doing her best to regain consciousness, the shiny blue orbs sprung open in desperation, tears raging slowly down her red stained cheeks.

"Did I not tell you what would happen?" He was unmoved by her tearful performance and her silence only intensified the rage building inside him. "Answer me?" He roared.

"Yes," she cried out.

Satisfied with her admission of guilt, Marik continued his interrogation. "And you still defied me," his voice had quietened down but was still intoxicated with rage.

"I was . . . frightened. I . . . thought you were going to . . . hurt me," she managed to explain, swallowing the sobs that were caught in her throat. "I didn't mean to anger you."

The look projecting within her eyes and features appeared genuine, that she was indeed sorry for the trouble she had caused him. He could kill her; tighten his hands around her scrawny neck and squeeze the life out of her, till nothing but a hollow shell remained. As tempting as the idea was, she was no good to him dead. And truthfully he did not want to kill her, maybe hurt her, but not kill her. Pressing their foreheads together, he once again loosened his hold on her, ensuring that their eyes were locked on one another. "Never make me angry little Téa, because next time you will be punished severely." With that said, he released her, watching her cower away from him to the corner where she sunk to her knees, fingers gingerly touching the impressions he had dug into her delicate skin.

Spending a minute to glare darkly at her quivering form, Marik turned his attention to his rare hunters, who now occupied the doorway having been drawn to the commotion. Directing them to their assigned task, he ordered coldly, "Take her back to her room."

Téa looked up to see two men reach down, each one pulling her up by the upper arm. Both escorted her into the corridor, leading her away to her cell like a prisoner. Before they turned the corner, she looked back, giving Marik a fleeting glance. _'That was a close call.' _

His dominating form stood threateningly in the doorway, watching as she left his quarters. When the group disappeared, he retreated back to his throne, the leather exterior giving him little comfort. He should have known that she wouldn't forget the Pharaoh and little Yugi so easily. And he realised that until they were permanently taken care of, she would never really be his. "One way or another Téa, you will be mine," he vowed, determined to destroy the Pharaoh and his accomplices at any cost.

* * *

Chapter Six - Marik's plan comes into fruition with a few surprises in store.

So there you have it. Some Téa and Marik interaction as promised. There will be more in the next chapter.

Once again, I will be taking a break from this story so I can work on the second chapter of The flames of temptation, which is my newest Seto/Téa fic and my Yami Marik/Téa/Yami Bakura fic – Caught between darkness. I plan on working on these two before I start my fifth year of university (major drag).


End file.
